Bird Of Prey
by ktoll9
Summary: Sho has a plan to get Kyoko back. Too bad he really doesn't know her as well as he thinks. Story Inspired by Rutoh-Chan's Caught In The Act, Chapter 25: Bird-Witted
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Story Inspired by Rutoh-Chan's Caught In The Act, Chapter 25: Bird-Witted**

_**Bird of Prey**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Foolproof Plan**_

* * *

Honestly, he felt that this was the best idea he'd ever had. _Who would have thought that people like this existed._ He thought as he arrived at his special appointment. He'd heard around the grapevine that this woman could give him what he wanted… Kyoko.

He looked around the little shop as he walked through the door and heard the bell ring. The atmosphere felt strange and electrifying. It felt strangely like being around Kyoko. It was clean, the shelves and cabinets were filled with books, herbs, little bottles of oils, potions, salves, sticks of incense with their burners, jars filled with various natural items, knives, mortar and pestle sets, bowls of almost every shape and size, and the list of items went on and on. It was almost overwhelming. He could see how Kyoko would feel very at home, with her weird ways, in this place.

"Hello, welcome to _**Feathers, Charms, and **__**Essence**_. Is there something I can help you with?" A somewhat plain, but pretty young woman asked. She was cute, _but not as cute as Kyoko_, he thought. _Not even as well-shaped as Kyoko_. He glanced at her bust-line. Black hair, blue eyes, dressed a little more normal than he expected, in her skinny jeans, black high-tops, and an orange tank-top. Her ears, nose, and lower lip were pierced, and she wasn't wearing any makeup as far as he could tell.

"Uh yeah, um… I have an appointment with Salina." He told her quickly, wanting this over as soon as possible. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

She clapped her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oh! Mr. Fuwa. So nice to meet you. I'm Salina. What did you need?"

"I need help with someone." He blurted out. He didn't know any other way to put it.

She cocked her head in curiosity, and smirked a little. "I see… Hmm…" She snapped her fingers, the shades fell, the lights went on, and the doors locked. "We need a little privacy. We wouldn't want someone wandering in during our consultation, now would we?" She chirped sweetly.

He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I suppose not."

"So, I have a variety of hexes and curses that will definitely rid you of this person quickly, to varying degrees, from avoidance to death. I will warn you that the death spells do come at a very high cost, not money mind you, but they are very effective." She told him in an all business tone.

"NO! NO, I don't want her dead! I… I just want her to stop hating me." He murmured.

She furrowed her brow, then her eyes went wide. "Ah! I see… You're looking for a love spell?"

He nodded, and sighed out.

She pursed her lips. "A nice looking young man like yourself, should not dabble with love spells. Especially those that already are so surrounded by it." She scolded.

"I don't care, I want her. She hates me and I just want her to love me again." He groused a little loudly in anger.

She nodded. "So, this girl did love you once and she strayed from you?"

"Yes, I know if I just had a little time with her… She would love me again. She always thinks of nothing but love. I know I could make her mine again." He told her a little desperately. Honestly, he really didn't know why he was spilling so much to this person. Perhaps it was the little charm she carried to prevent people from lying to her. Well, kept them from lying to her, but not themselves.

She nodded. "Very well… I suppose I will help you, but be warned. This spell requires true love's kiss to be broken." She turned away and disappeared behind a curtain that covered a doorway to the back of the shop. Moments later she returned with a bottle that contained a pinkish-red liquid. As she held it out she told him. "Now, you must be sure to use this only indoors. Your flighty little lovebird will fly to your arms, remember that she loves you, and remain by your side forever… After a sweet little kiss." She smiled brightly, and then turned very serious. "However, if it should be that she never loved you in that way or you do not truly know her, you will have to work hard to tame her and bring her to your side."

"How much?" He asked eagerly.

"Hmm, due to the nature of this elixir… Unfortunately, I must ask for your essence of attraction. Small price to pay, you really won't need it anyway. You'll have her." She answered sweetly.

Well, it did make sense. He would have Kyoko anyway. Never let it be said that Shotaro Fuwa over thought things. He lived in the moment. He would be getting what he wanted. Besides, there's no way that anyone could take away his sex appeal. The thought was ludicrous. "Sure… I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, pulling out a contract, and a small blue feather from the tail of a male lovebird. She had him sign, he didn't read. She had him utter the words and kiss the feather, and then gave him the liquid that he would splash on his true love. He then strutted out of the shop like fully plumed peacock. Now all he had to do, was find out where Kyoko would be next. Her schedule had been so busy these past few months, and he wanted to do this before he allowed her to leave for America. No, he needed to do this. He would not allow her to leave without **_him_ **firmly in her heart.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, SHOTARO!" Kyoko bellowed looking down at the sticky red liquid Sho had thrown at her, that now covered her face, hair, and ruined her new white blouse. "YOU JER…." Her face turned red and her eyes rolled back. Her skin felt like it was on fire, she wanted to scream in pain, and it felt like her bones were breaking.

Sho watched in horror as she shrieked her bone-chilling call. All he could see was a **very** large bird, almost a full meter tall, wings spread to over two meters, sharp chilling eyes of a hunter, a sharp hooked beak that was made to tear flesh, terrifyingly large talons, and large tawny feathers, standing in a daze in the center of where Kyoko's belongings had fallen as she changed.

_WHAT THE HELL? She wasn't supposed to turn into this monster bird. She was supposed to be a stupid little lovesick lovebird_. This dangerous raptor, weighed at least 80 times as much as the small avian that he'd expected. Worriedly, he watched as the large bird of prey, slowly turned her focus on him. All he could do is scream as she quickly flew to him, battering him with her wings and trying to tear at him with her large talons and beak.

"FUWA! What the hell are you doing?" Ren called out as he watched Sho trying to unsuccessfully catch the large bird of prey, as she beat him with her wings, and tore his clothing with her talons.

"What does it look like, Asshole?" He spat out, dodging Kyoko's attacks. "I'm trying to catch my fucking bird." He stood straight and his posture became aggressive, not realizing that the attacks had stopped.

Ren watched in wonder as the large bird glided to him, and gently rested its large body on his shoulder, trying not to harm him with her sharp talons. Ren raised a brow. "Your bird, huh?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sho spat out.

Kuon sighed. "Idiot… You do know that you can go to jail for owning this bird, right?"

"You're full of it!" He huffed. "Now give me my bird!" He stepped forward and Kyoko hissed at him.

Kuon chuckled. "Aquila heliaca, Eastern Imperial Eagle… Bird of Prey. A protected species, Fuwa… Which can possibly come with a fine of five million yen or five years in jail. What we have here is a perfect specimen of the species and a very healthy female. This Queen, vacations in Southern Japan. She is **_not_ **a pet..." He trailed off when he noticed all of the clothing that she'd been wearing earlier, and her purse. "Where the hell is Kyoko?"

"_Yes! Get him Ren!"_ Kyoko chattered.

Sho's eyes fell on the incriminating evidence. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered backing away.

Kuon strode forward, clamped his hand around Sho's throat, pulled out his phone and dialed security. "This is Ren Tsuruga, I would like to report an assault and kidnapping. One of the perpetrators is in the parking garage level two…. Yes, thank you." He ended the call, and stared the little degenerate in the eyes. "You have gone too far, Fuwa. Where is Kyoko?" He growled at the struggling bottled blond.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: It Worked?!**_

* * *

Having sat with security and the police for hours, before Aki Shoko came to retrieve her charge, Kuon fumed in a rage that he could barely control. The little bastard kept claiming that he knew nothing about her, that her things had been laying there and he was wondering where she was. Not that the police actually believed him, but they had no hard evidence except for the small bottle with a strange pink residue. So, they would have to investigate further and in the meantime, let him go. Kuon was let off with a warning, but they did understand his position on the matter and refused to file charges of assault against him for the VK singer, due to the fact that Lory Takarada had a collection of photos and statements that implied Fuwa's stalking behavior. However, it still wasn't enough to take the ass into custody immediately, at least not with his uncle being Ken'Ichi Katagiri, and Sho being one of the top celebrities. It was time to go home and try to sleep, not that he would be able to with Kyoko missing.

Kyoko startled awake once she heard the elevator doors open. _"Tsuruga-san! Help me!"_ She cried out from the steel girder that she perched on above him.

Kuon looked up, startled. He'd thought that the bird had found its way out when security had come. "Wow… What are you still doing here?" He breathed out as he watched the majestic bird, gingerly glide down and rest on the car next to his, trying not to damage the paint with her sharp talons. "Aren't you hungry? Don't you want to go home to your nest?" He asked in a soft voice, cautiously raising his hand to stroke her.

Kyoko backed away a little. Well, in her mind she was naked and she was not about to let anyone touch her with no clothes on. She blushed fiercely under her feathers at the thought.

He chuckled softly. "It's okay, I understand. Your encounters with people haven't been pleasant, have they?"

Her head shook, but he just believed that it was the normal reaction of checking her surroundings. _"You have no idea."_ She groused softly.

"I hope you weren't raised as a pet." He said sadly.

"_NO! Never! I would never be that asshole's pet! Please Tsuruga-san, help me! How can I make you understand?"_ She chattered and snapped her beak.

"Whoa, whoa… Shh, shh… It's okay." He told her in a soothing voice. "Hmm… I wonder if she'll let me help her out of here, and take her to the park."

"_Yes!"_ She chirped, then hopped to his shoulder once again.

"Easy… Here we go… We're just going to go to my car… We'll get in… then I'll take you to a safe place. Okay?" He murmured softly as he carefully did what he said. For a brief moment, he believed that he saw her nod in assent. He shook off the thought. He knew some birds were really intelligent, but he'd never heard of an eagle responding to a conversation. It shocked him even further when she carefully alit from his shoulder, and entered his car, moved to the back seat, and settled in. "Okay… That was strange."

No, what was strange, was what happened later that evening, in the nice little forested area of the large park, where he had taken her to free her. He released her, he watched as she flew high into the sky, making dips, turns, barrel-rolls, and spinning like an avian acrobat. And then it happened, he watched as she sharply turned, and dove towards him. He ducked, holding out his leather jacket clad arm to cover his head and prevent injury, but nothing happened. Well, something did… With the lightest, most delicate of landings, she perched her large body gracefully on his arm.

He peeked up at her cautiously. "A-Are you a… hunter's bird?" He'd never witnessed something like that from any of the birds he'd watched in the wild, during his nature hikes.

She shook her head. _"I don't want to be here, Tsuruga-san."_

His eyes went wide when she seemingly answered his question with a shake of her head and her chatter. "What is going on?" He breathed out in awe. His eyes got a little sad, and he sighed. "Kyoko would really like you. I hope she's okay."

He looked so down she almost wanted to cry. _"I'm right here, Ren-san. Please don't worry about me."_ She softly chattered then snuggled into the hand that was caressing her head.

* * *

"Fuck!" He barked out at the reflection in his mirror. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now? It actually worked… not how I expected. She must have made a mistake when she made it. That idiot was supposed to turn into a lovebird!" He sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at his contacts list in his phone, debating on whether he should call Salina or not. He dialed.

"This is Salina, how can I help you this evening?" A sweet, energetic, young voice asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Uh… Yeah, you sold me this potion to put on my ex and it _kinda_ worked, but not how you said. She was supposed to be a small bird or something? She turned into this really big bird… some guy told me she was an Imperial Eagle or something like that. Really big and _**really**_ mean. She attacked me."

"Ah, Mr. Fuwa. So nice to hear from you again." He could hear the smile in her voice. "An eagle, you say?… Hmmm…a bird of prey, a huntress…strange. I can see why you didn't expect it. It would appear as though you didn't know her as well as you believed. It's certainly a good thing that her transformation was indoors, in a safe place."

"…"

"She **_was_ **in a safe place, **_indoors_**…correct?" She asked a little more sternly.

He sighed out. "She was in the parking garage at LME. I was trying to catch her, but she kept trying to scratch me and get at my eyes! Then that pin-headed jackass came along and ruined everything." He bit out.

"I assume that the jackass that you are referring to, is the one that informed you of the type of bird that she is?" She asked dryly.

"Yeah, and then stupid Kyoko just flies over to him and lands on his shoulder like the lovesick idiot she's always been." He complained, not knowing why he was telling this woman everything.

"I see. So, what you are telling me is that you used that potion on a woman that does not love you, that does not have even the tiniest spark of that emotion for you? Not only that, judging from what you've just told me, a witch. Otherwise her transformation would not have been so dramatic. I'm very sorry Mr. Fuwa, but there is nothing I can do for you. Only true love's kiss will break the spell on her, and _**you**_ are not it." She informed him in a business-like tone. "I would also suggest that you stay far from her, all things considered."

"But what about the contract? What about what you took from me?" He whined in a rant.

"You signed that contract, and gave it up willingly. There is nothing I can do to remedy that. You will have to live with your decision and your self-deception." She told him firmly in a tone that made him feel like a small child being punished. What's done, was done. "All I can suggest is that you tread very carefully, and please do not call me again. I cannot help you in this case." She finished, and ended their call.

Sho sat there stunned, then quickly redialed. "We're sorry, but the number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number, and dial again." He tried twenty more times, with the same result. He would be told the next day that the shop he was searching for, never existed. What stood in its place was a high-end women's clothing store that looked as though it had been there for quite some time. The witch was gone, and so was Kyoko when he'd gone back to the parking garage to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Hungry Tummy**_

* * *

Okay, as if his experience with the large female didn't confuse him enough, waking up to her perched on his patio railing watching him did. There was something about this intelligent creature that he just couldn't put his finger on. She seemed to understand what he was saying and had the intellect to answer yes or no questions. She didn't seem to want to leave to hunt; worried about her, he let her into the apartment through the living room balcony. Not to mention the fact that last night when he'd pulled the leftover takeout from his refrigerator to warm up and eat, she completely freaked out. It was almost like having Kyoko around. The strange thought sent a chill down his back, and put a worried frown on his face. He needed to remember to stay calm and trust that the police would find her, and then he would make Fuwa wish he was never even conceived.

His look got really dark and Kyoko chattered to distract him. _"Tsu-Tsuruga-san, may I come in?"_ She shivered. _Why is he so angry? He's not even hiding it. I suppose he really wouldn't need to at home._ She shook her head and nipped at an itch on her shoulder.

"You're going to stay there until I let you in, aren't you?" He questioned as he walked to the sliding glass door.

She'd heard him perfectly through the glass and nodded to him. _"Considering your poor eating habits when you think no one is looking, I __**need**__ to stay here."_ She chirped.

"Judging from your reaction last night, I think you and Kyoko-chan would get along perfectly." He chuckled as the large bird hopped down from the railing, and shuffled into his apartment. He could have sworn that she'd looked up at him and bowed. He shook his head. _That is the most ridiculous thought I've ever had in my life._ "I must be going crazy." He groused as he followed the large bird into his kitchen. "Yes, you and Kyoko would get along famously." He chuckled wryly and shook his head.

He watched as she stood in front of his refrigerator and lightly pecked the door. His brow furrowed. "A-Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head and chattered. _"Yes! Please? We could eat something together. I could try to cook for you," _he watched as she shook out her wings. _"but I don't think I have the proper equipment to do so right now." _He could swear that she actually looked a little dejected.

"Okay~…" He gave her a very discerning look. "Can you understand me?"

Her head whipped around to look at him. She nodded, lightly flapped her wings, and chattered. _"Yes! I understand you perfectly Tsuruga-san!" _

He raised an eyebrow at the avian. "Okay Hizuri… Pull yourself together. There is no way that just happened."

Kyoko's bright golden eyes went wide at the revelation. _"__Hizuri? __You're Kuon? You're Otousan's Kuon?" _The memory of Kuu correcting her pronunciation flashed through her mind. She looked up at him with wide eyes. _"__Y-__You're…Corn…"_ _{"Because I love you, Kyoko-chan."} _She felt a little light-headed and he watched the interesting bird wobble a little.

He pulled a steak he'd had in the fridge, that he was going to cook for Kyoko, and prove to her he wasn't a complete incompetent in the kitchen, before all of this weird stuff happened. It was something he was going to do, and explain everything to her the night she'd disappeared. "I know, I know… You must be hungry. You've been with me since that jackass tried to trap you. You want some of my steak?" He asked in a soothing voice.

She turned her head away from him after desperately attempting to make him understand that she wanted him to eat too.

_**GURGLLLLLE…GRROWWLLL…**_

His eyes went wide, and he started laughing. "Oh my god, I didn't know birds did that too." He continued with fits of giggles. "Okay… It seems to me that you're definitely hungry." He chuckled, slicing the meat thinly and laying on a small plate before her as she stood in a regal indigence on his kitchen island countertop. She was really efficient at keeping him from thinking of worst case scenarios regarding Kyoko. He turned away to make his morning coffee, only to turn back and witness another strange behavior.

She figured the only way he would get the idea is if she showed him. So, she picked up one of the pieces of meat and lay it in front of him, and gave him that look. Oh, he knew _**that**_ look well. It was the scolding look that he received from Kyoko every time she discovered he hadn't eaten a healthy meal.

He felt a shiver slide up his spine, and shook it off. The thought that the bird gave him that same look that she did, had to be some kind of hunger or stress induced hallucination. He groaned. "I think I better eat something. I'm starting to think strange things." He grabbed the other steak from the fridge, a pan, and began to cook his breakfast.

* * *

Okay, he knew to expect something strange, but what he'd experienced was beyond what he thought would happen. Shoko usually hung around after dinner, but this time she went straight to the office she had in her apartment and locked the door behind her. She wouldn't even look at him during dinner. What the hell was wrong with her? He told her he didn't kidnap Kyoko. She obviously didn't believe him. The stupid cops found the little bottle that Salina had given him and took it for examination, along with her clothes that he'd ruined. He really hoped they didn't find anything illegal in it or he knew for certain that he would need his uncle's help. He didn't see his manager again until it was time to get ready the next morning.

As much as he thought about the situation, he really couldn't think of how to fix it. If he tried to capture Kyoko, she would probably rip him apart. He didn't think he could catch her without professional help, and who exactly would help him capture an endangered bird on the watch list? Especially one that large. He certainly knew something like that wouldn't be legal.

After he got home, he'd looked up what Tsuruga had said, and nearly fainted. He was not careful with her at all. An eagle of her size could have easily killed him considering how careless he'd been. He had not thought for a second that he was in real danger with those terrifyingly large, sharp talons or that menacing beak. She could have easily ripped his face off, not that something like that mattered now if what Salina had taken from him was really taken, and he was beginning to suspect that it was most certainly a fact of life now. No, no, there was no way that was even possible. He had sex-appeal to spare.

His screaming fangirls were a little less than enthusiastic at his first interview of the day, to promote his next tour. The makeup artist covered his clothing, made a strange face, left the room and was minutes later replaced by her male counterpart. He saw Mimori in the hall at Fuji, and braced himself for her antics. She looked up, scowled at him, turned and walked in the opposite direction. He was now realizing the grave error he had made. Salina really did take that important quality of his. How was he supposed to be a world famous musician if he had no sex appeal?! Honestly, it never occurred to him to rely solely on his talent alone, but we are talking about Sho. A young man that believes that only looks and sex appeal count. How long would it take him before he realized that anyone with _**real**_ talent _**can**_ survive in the entertainment world? How long would it be until he saw that there were actors, actresses, musicians, and a whole host of other professions in the industry that did not rely on their looks, but their talent and they were loved, and admired fiercely for it? Looks aren't the only thing that can attract others to you, make them love you or make them want to be near you; although, it does help, but it's certainly not required. This fact is something that he would have to learn on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Yashiro stood in the kitchen doorway anxiously eyeing the large, intimidating bird. "New pet, Ren?" He chuckled nervously watching his friend hand-feeding the beautiful raptor.

She couldn't help but be completely embarrassed by the whole situation, but it seemed to be the only way she could distract him enough to get him to eat his entire meal. Kind of like when a mother feeds her baby by taking a bite first and then giving one to her child. It was along that logic, yet reversed. She'd refused to eat without him and somehow he ended up hand-feeding _**her**_. Monumentally embarrassing to say the least, but whatever works. If she wasn't allowed to love him as a human and take care of him, she would do it as a bird. At least that way she wouldn't have to endure the pain and humiliation of rejection.

He shook his head. "No…She came in last night, and decided to stay." He nodded his head in the direction of the balcony.

"Isn't a bird like that…dangerous?" He asked staring at the sharp talons and beak.

Ren shook his head once again. "I don't think so. It seems like she's trained." He turned to Kyoko, gently stroked her head, and smiled. "I can't let you stay here while I'm gone. You'll be much happier outside on the patio."

Yukihito watched in shock as the large creature alit from her spot and flew to the wide-open door of the balcony where he'd found her that morning. Ren chuckled as he filled a small plastic bowl with water, took the remaining steak, and placed both on the ground just outside the door, then slid the door shut, after stroking her once again. "I-I see what you mean." He stammered out.

"She had every opportunity to leave last night and she didn't." He called out as he quickly went to his bedroom to clean up and change for the day. "If she's been domesticated and trained, I can't just leave her to starve." He called from bathroom as he shaved his stubble and brushed his teeth.

"What are you going to do about her?" Yashiro asked as he watched the beautiful creature through the window as she drank her water and tore at the meat.

Ren sighed as he came out of his room, pulling his shirt over his head. "I honestly don't know. A bird like that needs wide-open spaces to hunt. I'm not comfortable with where they may take her. A bird like that does not belong in a zoo's aviary. It would be too cruel. I think I'll just let her hang-out on my balcony. Who knows, maybe there's a male out there building a nest for her somewhere. Judging from her condition, I seriously doubt she'll have to wait long before a mate comes along, if there's not."

Kyoko's eyes went wide when she'd heard him refer to the zoo. _He wouldn't do that, would he? Put me in the zoo? _She stumbled back and hid in a corner._ No, he said that something like that would be cruel, that I needed wide-open spaces… Corn would never do anything like that to me. __Wait! What?! A mate?! _Yes, she did see those very unique green eyes last night before he went to bed, and he did confirm it by calling himself Hizuri. She looked up and into the now darkened apartment. _Where did they go? Oh! _She looked down with her very sharp eyes and saw his car pull out of the apartment's parking garage. _I'll just follow them._ She smirked and took off.

* * *

She ruffled her hair as she stared into the mirror at her now short, brown hair, and green eyes. "I really hope this glamour works." She really hated using them, but this was an emergency. She needed to find a soul-sister that had been betrayed, and unfortunately she had helped. If anyone from the coven found out, she would be bound for an unspecified amount of time, regardless of it being an accident or not.

"Well, at least I have his most precious possession. I doubt the little jackass will realize there's so much more to life than looks." She smirked as she grabbed her things, which included a pair of high powered binoculars, a small notebook, and a pair of thick glasses. She would be sitting in the parks near LME to find a large bird that fit the description that the boy had given her. It really didn't take her long to know what it looked like, she'd pulled it up on the internet as soon as she blocked his number and relocated. Although, she really wasn't sure how she was going to get the girl's attention. "What was her name?…" She pondered as she made sure she had everything she needed for a day of bird watching. "Ah! It was Kyoko!" Her eyes went wide. "Kyoko? from LME?" She groaned. "Mio, Natsu, and Momiji's Kyoko? I really hope she isn't like any of them." She sighed out worriedly remembering how Sho had described her as really large and really mean. She swallowed thickly wondering what she was in store for if she did find her. She glanced up at her coat rack, and decided it would probably be best to wear her thick leather motorcycle jacket. Hopefully, she was only mean to _**him**_.

* * *

Okay, this was ridiculous. She was trying to sit quietly and watch Kuon act in his new drama from her perch on the four-story building, and this guy would _**not**_ leave her alone. He wasn't small, but he certainly wasn't as large as she was.

"Pretty, pretty! You are _**so**_ pretty. _You're_ _Perfect_." He fluffed out his feathers and danced around. "See how shiny mine are? I can make you a really nice nest! Really _**big**_ for _**lots**_ of babies. I know a perfect spot! It's really safe and high up. Would you like to have my babies? They would be really healthy. Yes, _**lots**_ and _**lots**_ of healthy babies. Please make babies with me. I promise to give you everything you need, and help with the babies." He begged with a familiar look. A look she'd noticed on several of her male, human _friends_; however, they had not been so vocal about it. _What a way to have your eyes opened._

Kyoko's eyes went wide, she blushed, and she groaned. "Oh god…" She turned to him and sighed. "**What** are you doing?"

He cocked his head curiously. "I'm healthy, I can catch a lot of food for you. I'm a good hunter. Would you like to share my nest and make some babies?" He hopped a little closer to her. She smelled **_really_ **good.

"NO! I-I can't do that with you! I like him!" She pointed to Kuon.

The beautiful male gave her a strange look. "Him who? I don't see another."

"That man over there! Kuon! Him!" She shrieked, blushing furiously.

"The large food creature? Why would you want something so inadequate? That can't even fly, it has no wings or feathers. That, can't build a nest for you like I can, or give you lots of healthy babies." He chattered in a boastful tone, puffing out his chest.

Kyoko alit from her perch in a huff and glided to the set where Kuon was. Maybe if she kept close to where people were, the nesting male would leave her alone.

* * *

A scream and gasps interrupted filming. "CUT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The director shouted angrily, then turned to where the interruption had come from.

"Sir!" His assistant pointed to the majestic bird nestled comfortably in Ren's chair. "It just flew down and sat there."

He looked at it, blinked in disbelief and furrowed his brow. "I-Is that normal?"

Ren looked at his startled and terrified manager, that had produced the scream worthy of a horror movie, then looked back at the familiar raptor. "I don't think it will cause any trouble Sir. It seems as though its only resting." She had followed him to work? Was it even the same bird and if it was, why? How was that even possible for her to do something like that? She would've had to follow his car. Did birds actually do things like that?

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" He asked a little nervously. This was a very large, intimidating bird. He didn't want to do anything that would upset it, and cause it to attack someone.

Ren nodded. "I think it'll be okay. If it were frightened or anything, it wouldn't have landed there."

The director nodded in agreement. "I can see your point." He turned back to the cast and crew. "Alright everyone, back to work." This would be an interesting little story to add after everything was wrapped up. _Maybe I should have some footage taken to prove it._ _I doubt anyone would believe it unless we have film of it._ "Hey! Camera two," He smirked. "Get some footage of the bird. We can add it to the outtakes and bloopers." He chuckled and the cameraman happily did it with a smile.

The unusual footage of an Eastern Imperial Eagle, nestled on Ren Tsuruga's chair, hiding its face and making a strange noise, that Yashiro could swear was whimpering, would be added to the extra footage when his drama went to DVD, and the director would have an interesting little story to tell at future interviews.

_Sob, sob… Corn's going to p__luck my feathers and roast me__._ She whimpered hiding her face in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: CANNONBAAAALLLL!**_

* * *

He might have been able to charm the LME staff into giving him Kyoko's information at one point, but definitely not Tsuruga's ever. He most definitely wouldn't be able to do it now. There wasn't a single female on the planet that got all hot and bothered for him now. He had literally lost his touch, mojo, manliness, machismo. Pick one and it would be correct. Well, he didn't exactly lose it, he actually gave it away for stupid Kyoko. The only choice he had now, was to sit on a bench in the park across from the towering building and hope that something useful happened.

"That stupid idiot would do something like sleep in the park." He grumbled, making the person sitting on the same bench scoot a bit further from him. "Some things never change. How could she be attracted to that asshole. He's only number one on the list because of his looks, take that away and he's nothing." He groused. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm still as amazing as I've always been. I still have the voice of a god. Why can't she see that?" He tried to pep-talk himself.

_**BZZT… BZZT…**_

"Yeah, what did you want Shoko?" He bit out. His day really hadn't been going well for him at all. "I'm at the park… getting inspiration… NO! Why in the hell would I want to have anything to do with that plain, boring, shape-shifting, soul-sucking witch!" He bit out angrily. "Fine… I'll be there in ten minutes." He shoved the phone back in his pocket and stood, then turned to the uninteresting female that had been sitting on the bench with a notepad and a pair of binoculars. "What?! You got a problem with me?"

She stared at him blankly and shook her head. "Nope, not at all." She told him flatly and watched him stomp off.

Salina let out an anxiety-filled breath, and her shoulders slumped. "So, he already knew she was a witch that could shape-shift. No wonder the spell failed so spectacularly. How could I have been so clueless?! _**God, he is such a jerk!**_" She growled in anger, not realizing that Sho was just spewing his usual garbage about Kyoko. "I have got to find you Kyoko, before he does." She leaned back in her seat. "I don't even want to think of what he could do to her, on accident or on purpose. Wait, number one on what list?" She looked up at the tall building that Sho had been stalking. "It couldn't be _**that**_ number one, could it?" She groaned. The possibilities that were endless, just got a little bit smaller regarding where she could be. A large bird like Kyoko had turned into, may be able to defend themselves somewhat, but their bodies are still fragile. A rock, a pellet from an air gun, even treating her a little more roughly than intended, all of those things have the potential to be deadly if aimed at the wrong spot by an overzealous amateur. She needed to warn her before that idiot found her.

* * *

The two handsome men sat at the picnic table, in a secluded area, with the large bird of prey, trying to enjoy their lunch break. Yukihito sat the bento in front of him. "Here, you need to eat something."

Kuon groaned a little. "I really don't have much of an appetite Yukihito. Can we please just skip?"

"_NO! You need your nutrition, Corn. I refuse to allow you to skip, even if I am only a bird now!"_ She squawked and chattered with ruffled feathers and bobbed up and down.

Yukihito laughed. "If I didn't know better, I would say that she's Kyoko-chan."

Kuon raised a brow when the bird froze on the spot. He shook his head. "No, I think she's just hungry." He chuckled. "Besides if it _**were**_ her, she would probably be force feeding me by now."

Yuki just sat there nonplussed as he watched the large bird cock her head, narrow her brilliantly little gold eyes, chirp, grab a piece of sushi from the bento and toss it from her beak at Ren, hitting him square in the chest with it.

"_You better eat something! __I'__ll show you force-feed!__ I __am__ not __**that**__ bad!__"_ She groused.

"K-Kyoko-ch-chan?" Yuki stammered with wide eyes and both men watched as the large bird flinched, then turned her head to look at their manager with her head ducked a little between her shoulders. Something just told him to say her name. Something deep down was screaming at him that the impossible, was possible.

_**~xoxo~**_

She honestly hoped that this would be a good idea, and that they wouldn't think that she was some kind of crazed Tsuruga fan. Well, he wasn't exactly bad looking, but he was just sooo much younger than her, and she'd lost interest in such things long, long ago. Besides, she had her little birdies to keep her company.

Fuwa did mention that she was in love with the number one, so he wouldn't be insanely jealous enough to do what he did unless he believed that the sentiment was returned. All Salina needed to do is let the King know that his Queen was in peril before Fuwa was able to find her, and the poacher would lose his quarry. She honestly hoped that they would give him the note, otherwise she would need to find another way.

_**~xoxo~**_

Okay, from what he'd experienced thus far, he and Yukihito were becoming quite convinced that this elegant bird was his little Kyoko-chan. Both men were completely stunned when a smaller male alit next to her in front of them and started trying to get closer to her.

"_I'm not afraid of them either. See? I've already picked a really nice spot for our nest. Come look. Please?"_ He scooted closer to her.

"_NO! I don't want __a nest and I don't want __to have anyone's babies! Leave me alone!" _Kyoko screeched, puffed out her feathers and spread her wings wide to scare him off. She screamed and staggered back when a very familiar male, larger than the other, swooped out of the sky, landed on the back of the other and began fighting with him on the picnic table, tossing the bentos to the ground.

"_**MINE! I saw her first!**__"_ The familiar male shrieked out as he battered, clawed and pecked at the other.

Ren looked on in horror. Well there was only one way to prove if she was Kyoko. "KYOKO! The car!" He yelled to her as he and Yukihito ran from the small battle to decide who was going to be her mate, whether she agreed to it or not.

Kyoko looked up, and saw them running to where he had parked his car, then took off at full speed. Only to stop completely when she'd tumbled into his backseat, after tucking her legs, head, and wings in tightly, as he held the driver's seat forward and the door open for her, causing her to roll across the seat and thud into the other side of the interior, like a feathered cannonball. He and Yukihito leapt in and slammed the doors shut. Kuon sat there in shock, Yukihito sat in stunned silence, because his crazy theory had been proved, and Kyoko sat shaking and trying to smooth out her ruffled feathers, and get rid of the pounding in her head after that rough landing.

"Mog…" He shook his head. "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" He asked with concern with his body twisted to check the backseat.

She looked up at him and wanted to cry in relief. She nodded and felt every muscle in her body relax. _"Thank you, Corn."_ She chattered.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I can't understand what you're saying at all, but if it's what I think it is… You are _**very**_ welcome." He gave her a soft smile. He turned to their manager. "I don't know why or how this happened, but somehow I think we need to see the boss about this."

Yukihito nodded stiffly. "I believe that would be the best course of action."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Molting**_

* * *

Honestly he couldn't have been more grateful that his uncle was a successful and noted lawyer or those cops would have probably be all over him right now. Although, he was worried about what they confiscated: Kyoko's clothing and belongings, and the bottle that the potion had been in. He could just tell them that he found the bottle on the ground, when he entered the garage before he found Kyoko's stuff. They wouldn't be able to prove he was lying, would they? Well yes, his fingerprints were on the bottle, but they weren't going to say anything to him until they had gathered enough evidence. Evidence meaning: witness statements, photos, security video, chemical analysis of the pink substance, and the analysis and comparison of the substance that was on her brand new white blouse that Sho had ruined. Actually, having her phone with all of his many unwanted calls, threatening text messages, and insulting voicemails would probably be included in that. What they needed to know as soon as possible is what had happened to her. Did he harm her? Kidnap her? Did he have accomplices? They would definitely be questioning his driver, his manager, and many others that knew him.

* * *

Lory Takarada was perplexed.

_King of Hearts:_  
_Your Queen is in danger of being captured._  
_There is a vile hunter that means her harm._  
_-The Ornithologist._

He turned over the little note and found a phone number. He really wouldn't know what to do with it until he was told everything that Ren and Yukihito had experienced. Not knowing what to do with the note, and believing that it was something that was important, he slipped it into the top drawer of his desk were he kept his favorite pen and his heart decorated stationery.

_**~xoxo~**_

Okay, if her previous behavior didn't convince him that the beautiful raptor was his girl, her reaction to Kanae Kotonami definitely cemented it. He could barely contain her as they entered LME and she saw her. She was perched on his arm in such a way that he was able to gently restrain her feet. She began shivering with excitement and bobbing up and down while chirping and squawking excitedly. He reached over and gently stroked her head. "Calm down, Kyoko. She doesn't recognize you like this. You'll scare her." She immediately stopped. She hung her head and whimpered. She looked so sad and dejected. He stroked her for comfort, once they entered the elevator, and gave her a sweet little kiss on the top of her head.

When they reached the third floor, she began to shake. He barely caught her as she lost her grip on his arm and went limp. She started to get heavier, and the feathers began to fall. By the time they had reached the top floor of LME, he had a naked, unconscious female in his arms and Yukihito was shedding his jacket to cover her.

"What the hell happened?" He asked worriedly, trying to get her to awaken.

"I don't know Ren, but we need to get her somewhere a little less public." He pressed the button that forced the elevator doors to stay open, then followed his two charges quickly through Lory's office doors.

Without looking up, Lory waved for the duo to enter with the sleeping princess. He looked up when he heard them rush to the sofa and place her on it, taking care to be sure she was properly covered. "What the hell happened? Where was she?" He asked with worry as he motioned for Ruto to bring a blanket to cover his naked LoveME #1.

Yuki looked up at Lory. "Sir, there is no way you would ever believe us if we told you."

Lory lifted a brow. "Try me." And thus the story was told to the man dressed as a Russian Tsar.

* * *

Salina paced back and forth in her apartment, waiting for the call. She would stop, look at her lovely birds, nibble on her thumbnail in worry, and begin pacing again. There was a tiny thing that she didn't tell Mr. Fuwa. She didn't think it was necessary. She never dreamed he would be trying to ensnare a witch that could shape-shift. He really didn't know how accurate he was when he gave her that insulting nickname. How was she even supposed to know? Her charm was meant to detect blatant lies, not those of people who were lying to themselves and actually believed them.

She stopped, nibbled, paced in worry again. Maybe Kyoko-chan was a new enough witch, not to know her full potential yet, but then that would be somewhat bad too. If that were the case, that stupid spell could plunge her into her power without the years of practice she would need. Most didn't make the full discovery of shape-shifting until the were much older, when they had a stronger understanding of what they could do. Her eyes went wide, she gasped and then ran to her personal library. She quickly grabbed one of her older grimoire on one of the top shelves.

She scanned studiously through the large tome and finally found the page she was looking for, the _original_ recipe for the**_ "Lovebird Love Potion"_**. She groaned. "Of course it would be that." She sighed, closed the book and walked over to her storage cabinet where she kept all of her important ingredients. She sighed out as she picked the little blue tail-feather. "Well, I had a hunch it was too good to be true." She grumbled irritably as she returned to her desk, grabbed a small envelope and carefully placed the feather in before sealing the flap and putting it in her pocket. She didn't want to be caught unprepared if, and when the call for her assistance finally came.

* * *

Aki Shoko was livid. Because of Sho's past behavior and her presence during many of those actions, she was under the close scrutiny of the police. They actually believed that she had helped him kidnap Kyoko-chan, due to the fact that she hadn't been in the parking garage when Ren Tsuruga caught him harassing some eagle on the Endangered Species Watchlist. _Where the hell did that dumbass get an animal that was a protected species?_ _He couldn't have done it legally. What else has he done that could be considered illegal? _Sure she hadn't been there for his_ "date"_ with Kyoko-chan or just about anything else, except maybe the time he went to apologize for hitting her. She winced a little at that thought. If anyone found out about that assault, they would surely find out he'd been living with her and all of their other little secrets; so, the other night when she locked herself in her office, it was to think and distance herself from him. If he was going to go to jail for doing something stupid, she certainly would _**not**_ be joining him.

* * *

Kuon stared at the little note Lory had shown him. "So, considering everything that's happened, what do you think?" Lory sat forward and tapped his lit cigar on the ashtray.

Kuon looked up with a look of worry. "It does kind of make sense. I suppose this person knows something about the situation, from the way the note is worded."

"Should we give this to the police?" Lory wasn't sure what to make of everything.

Kuon grimaced. "And what? Tell them that Fuwa threw some weird substance on her, that turned her into a large predatory bird? That when I was comforting her in the elevator, she suddenly became human again and now she won't wake up? They'll think we're lying, involved in kidnapping her or even better, crazy!"

Lory sat back. "I suppose you have a point. Maybe you should call that number and see what that person can tell you."

Kuon pulled out his phone and began to dial.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__**NEVER…Mess With A Witch**_

* * *

Honestly? She never really expected them to call her, but here she was standing in front of who was considered the sexiest man in Japan, his very handsome young manager, and a _**very**_ interesting, good-looking man that was dressed like he'd stepped out of a time portal from the past.

She knelt beside the sofa where Kyoko lay and looked up at the men. "So…Which of you kissed her?"

Kuon's eyes went wide and there was a tiny blush. He cleared his throat. "It was only a little peck on her head. Nothing like a true love's first kiss or anything."

She rolled her eyes at the boy. "It doesn't have to be the first time you've ever kissed her. _**Every** _kiss you've given her after the first time you've kissed her, is a true love's kiss, silly."

Lory sat with his mouth agape and stunned and Yashiro squealed.

Salina giggled. "Silly, it's obvious you two love each other or it wouldn't have worked. She would still be in her bird form." She explained, and Kuon just sputtered. "Although, you should probably tell her." She winked. "Everything…"

His eyes narrowed at the woman. "What do you know?"

She grinned mischievously. "A person such as myself and Kyoko, do not last as long without knowing a few things. She isn't quite there yet, but she will be and you certainly do not want to have any outstanding lies." She cocked a brow.

"Is there anything you can do to wake her up?" He brushed off the statement that startled all three men.

She smirked and took the small envelope, that contained the feather she'd used on Sho, from her pocket. "I have just the remedy, but I prefer that you three leave me and her alone. There are a few things that need to be discussed in private."

"That is not going to happen! I refuse to leave her with a stranger that was responsible for this mess in the first place." Kuon protested strongly.

"I agree. This young woman is like a daughter to me and I refuse to leave her unattended or unprotected again." Lory informed her.

"I most certainly won't allow it. I may only be her manager, but to me she is like a little sister. You will have to drag me out before I allow something like Fuwa did again." Yukihito added.

She shook her head. This young woman seemed very loved and very important to these three men. She supposed she would be safe. She sighed out. "Very well, but I want no interruptions whatsoever. This feather contains an essence that was traded for a possessive obsession that was mistaken for love. The owner had lied to themselves and believed that she was his property. Giving her his sacrifice will awaken her; however, a lasting side-effect will be bestowed upon her…permanently." She finished, explaining as vaguely as possible.

"Exactly what will that side-effect be?" Kuon narrowed his eyes at her.

She winced a little. "It's not exactly a _bad_ side-effect, for her. For you however, others will find her even more attractive, men and women alike."

Kuon groaned a little. "No different from how it already is. If it wakes her up, I'll deal with it. As long as she's okay. Do you need anything to do this?" He asked, remembering Kyoko's declaration in Guam about curses and blood. If he needed to give anything to make her whole again, he would willingly.

She nodded. "Well, I'll let you know in a bit, but I do have most of everything I need right here." She leaned to him. "You will have to tell her how you feel, and seal it with a kiss before I begin." She looked at him expectantly. Well, it wasn't exactly necessary, but she wanted to be sure of what she suspected. She didn't want another mishap like the mess Fuwa caused. There was going to be a bit more taken from him as punishment, he deserved it. _The rat._

Kuon knelt next to Kyoko and whispered sweetly into her ear, with all his heart. "Kyoko… I love you so much, please come back to me. I won't survive without you, My Love." None heard it but for Kyoko and Kuon; yes, in the back of her mind, she had heard it clearly and she was helpless to respond.

Salina waved the little feather. "Very well. I will need for you gentlemen to face away from her." She twirled her hand in a motion that told them to turn around. "Go on, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want any of you seeing her naked. No peeking." Salina smirked as she looked at the beautiful ravenette. _My Dear, you will be getting so much more than he was willing to give. That is my punishment to him._ She then began the spell, feeling a bit like a fairy godmother.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Fuwa-san! Stop, stop…Please, just go take a break. Get some tea, some rest, something. This is terrible." The recording booth technician bellowed into the mic, rubbing his temples.

"W-What?" His voice squeaked. As if his day hadn't started out bad enough. Not only had he not be able to even figure out where Kyoko could possibly be, he had awakened to some serious beard stubble, new body hair growth, and now his voice seemed to be cracking again. As if going through puberty the first time wasn't bad enough, he seemed to be revisiting it.

"I said, you need to take a break. You look terrible, your voice is cracking, and your harmonies are way off. Now, either go home and get some rest on your own or I'll call Shoko-san and have her come pick you up. You're no good to me like this and if you push yourself any further you could damage your voice." He explained.

Yes, his vocals had been so off, that one would think that he was tone deaf. The booth tech couldn't stand another second of it. He thought for sure his ears would bleed if it continued. He had no idea how the boy got this way, but he could swear that the 17 year old was going through an extended puberty. It really wasn't unheard of, just not very common.

Sho stood abruptly, tore of his headphones, and stomped out of the booth in a huff. "How dare he say that. What an idiot. My voice is perfect." He groused angrily. He felt himself get hot and his skin itched. What the hell in going on?! He screamed in his mind as he ran into the men's restroom. He watched in the mirror in horror as he witness the unthinkable. His body was covering in hair/fur; his face narrowed and lengthened; his eyes were no longer their beautiful cool blue, but black and beady; long white whiskers sprouted on either side of his nose on his cheeks; his hands became clawed; his body felt like it was on fire as it compacted and acquired a long, hairless tail.

Beneath the pile of flashy clothing sat a tawny rat in a daze. He shook his head and burrowed out from beneath the leather, silk, and metal. The restroom lights were bright, almost blinding and he felt sick to his stomach. He reared up on his hind legs and examined his tiny hands, feet, body, and tail. "What happened to me?!" He shrieked out for no one to hear. "Th-That witch did this to me!" Yes, Salina did. It was the well earned punishment for lying to a witch and selfishly trying to own another. If she had been there to witness it, she would have told him to never lie to a witch. This would be his punishment.

_**~xoxo~**_

"_**SHO-TA-RO!**_" They heard her bellow angrily with a gale-force wind at their backs and objects twirling around the office like a contained hurricane.

Kuon winced. As much as he'd like to say he had never been afraid of Kyoko, it would be a lie. There were times when her anger at the VK singer actually put chills up and down his spine. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. Now he knew exactly why. _The Demon Queen is awake._ He shook his head at the thought. I suppose I should do something before this gets worse.

_Oh my, she's far more powerful than I thought._ Salina thought, trembling and ducking behind Lory's desk. _And she ha__s__ demons. _The elder witch groaned.

He turned to see a floating, angry, very naked Kyoko-chan. He swallowed thickly and blushed harder than he'd ever had in his entire life. He cleared his throat, still not getting her attention. "Kyoko…" He voice was a little thicker than he wanted, but it was effective when golden eyes snapped to look into hidden green.

Kyoko's eyes went wide, and she blushed from head to toe from the tone of his voice. "C-Corn?" She squeaked, then realized she was as naked as the day she was born. She dropped to the sofa, bounced and quickly scrambled to find something to cover herself. The crisis of the Demon Queen's anger was averted, and Salina looked on in awe of the effect that _Corn_ had on her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: I Repeat…Never **__**E**__**VER **__**Mess With A Witch!**_

* * *

She was in a daze as he scooped her into his arms and held her like she would fade away. "Are you okay?" He murmured, checking her for any injuries.

She nodded stiffly. "Did you really mean it, Corn? What you said?"

He nodded quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You aren't angry with me, are you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I love you, too." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Ahem…" Salina cleared her throat to get their attention. "Kyoko-chan? I believe you and I have a few things to talk about. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for all of this. Had I known the truth, it would have never happened, but I do need your assistance with something."

Kyoko furrowed her brow at the young-looking, blue-eyed ravenette. "Do I know you?" Kyoko asked a little confused.

Salina shook her head. "Not really, but unfortunately it was _**my**_ spell that turned you…_and your own magic, __I am very sorry_. I was deceived by Fuwa-san. I really hate to impose upon you, but I need your assistance to retrieve something."

_It wouldn't be the first time that jackass deceived a woman._ Seeing that the woman had apologized and repaired the damage, Kyoko would not hold it against her. Besides, it wasn't so bad and she had learned a lot about the man that was holding her in his arms. She sighed a little, it wasn't like the Salina had intended to harm her. She didn't push her down the stairs or try to drug her and throw her off the top of a tall building. This woman had no idea something like this would happen and Sho had lied to her. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

Salina let out a sigh of relief. She truly expected to be booted out of LME on her butt. "Well, I need to retrieve something that belongs to me, before it is damaged or harmed." She told her, rummaging around in her bag and pulling out various items: a small jar of dirt, blue candles, bits of fluff, and a small pile of nuts.

The occupants of the office watched as the strange young woman moved to the center of the large office and began placing the items in a small circle she'd made with the soil. She then lit the five candles that were placed on the outside, equally distant from each other. She waved to Kyoko to approach.

She handed Kyoko a little paper that she'd scribbled on. "I need you to sing this for me, in this tune." She hummed for her.

"I-I can't sing." Kyoko stammered.

Salina laughed. "You don't need to worry about that, silly girl. Just sing the tune and it will be enough." She scolded a little. She was going to have to work on this girl's confidence. "Even a bad singer can sing, badly of course, but they can still sing."

Kyoko sighed in defeat and nodded.

Salina turned to the men. "Gentlemen, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Lory nodded and waved to the boys to join him in his inner office, signaling them to be quiet and not protest. They could view the activities from the hidden cameras.

Of course she knew they would still be watching, but she wanted to expose the men that loved Kyoko to as little magic as possible in the beginning. It wasn't that it would affect them badly, it was just that normal people usually had a difficult time accepting, and understanding the circumstances when they're thrust into it and repeatedly exposed without explanations. She preferred that they be eased into it with Kyoko and grow into it with her. Obviously she wasn't aware of how unique these three men actually were.

"Now, all that needs to be done is concentration. I will concentrate on the item I would like to retrieve, and you concentrate on the song. We just need to stand with the circle between us, and hold hands." Salina explained, and Kyoko nodded. "Are you ready to begin?" She actually needed her for this particular item, due to the fact that Kyoko actually owned it completely, without her knowledge.

Kyoko sighed defeatedly, once again. She'd been doing that a lot since she awakened, but she did owe this woman for returning her to her not-so-normal self. "I'm ready."

Salina nodded as they held hands with the little circle between them, and Kyoko began to sing the short little song/spell repeatedly.

_Come to me vermin, come to me now.  
Y__e__ who have given __to me__ your __false vow__s__.  
__Come to me vermin, come to me now.  
Here y__e__ must appear before me and bow.  
__A heart that is twisted and bound others in play,  
Shall come to the knowledge the __cost it does weigh._

_**~xoxo~**_

The air was swirling around the small tawny rat. It felt like a small, cold whirlwind. His skin began to itch, his tail tingled, his mouth watered, his whiskers twitched, and his tiny pink nose caught scent of the most delicious scent of peanuts. His head began spinning and he felt dizzy, as if he were being pulled into something. He closed his beady little eyes tightly and covered them with his tiny hands.

His little nose twitched at the strong peanut smell. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes. _"Wh-Where am I."_ He squeaked and sniffed, not noticing the two women quite yet. Although, he did hear the most beautiful, enchanting voice he'd ever been exposed to. He didn't understand the words to the song, but he wanted to just bow in the angel's direction. He finally looked up, after helping himself to several peanuts and even stuffing a couple of extras in his cheeks. His eyes went wide and the nuts fell to the floor as his jaw dropped, losing them. He felt faint realizing his predicament and the significant size difference. At least she wasn't an eagle anymore, he could have easily been her meal. He immediately fell into a dogeza and began squeaking for forgiveness, to no avail. She didn't understand his new language and certainly didn't realize his identity. To her, he was just Salina's little pet rat, that apparently got lost.

Salina removed a small collapsible pet carrier from her bag, swiftly but gently scooped him up with her hand beneath his underside, causing him to blush, and placed him in the carrier before adding more peanuts and zipping it shut. "There you go. Right where you belong young man." She turned to Kyoko, smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much Kyoko-chan. I really appreciate your help." She pulled out a business card. "As long as you hold that card, it will have the correct contact information. If you would like for me to teach you or if you wish to talk, call me." She told her, gave her a quick hug, gathered her things and her rat, then left.

Kyoko wrapped herself more tightly in the blanket she was using to cover herself, sat roughly on the sofa, staring at the card that was given. "All that for a rat? So strange." She shook her head. "I guess I can understand, he is her pet after all. She was probably very worried about him." Salina was definitely a little weird. She would certainly call her. She wanted to know exactly what this new situation in her life was. Well, the situation other than Kuon. At that thought she blushed as brightly as a ripe strawberry, and groaned at her clothing quandary.

She turned her head quickly when the main office doors opened. "Hi Kyoko-chan! Darling said you might need my help. _Oh my! __You poor dear, __let's get you all fixed up._"

"Muse-sama?" Kyoko looked relieved to see her. Well, Ten could understand why considering her state of undress.

Jelly Woods held out her hand and led the girl to her personal salon in one of the rooms at the back of Lory's office. "We need to make you presentable. You've been missing for nearly a week and people are going to have questions. That horrible boy didn't hurt you, did he?" Kyoko shivered at the protective glint in her eyes.

Kyoko groaned. "I don't even understand what happened, myself. I really don't know what I'm going to tell anyone that asks me."

Ten nodded, tossed her some fresh undies and a silk, grey skirt-suit with a red silk blouse. "Don't you worry yourself with that for now, Darling will take care of everything. Now, go get cleaned up, then put the undies on first and we'll work on your hair and makeup, then you can finish and talk to Darling about it. I'm sure he has a plan." She told her as Kyoko did as asked and entered the bathroom, while Jelly laid out her tools of the trade. She hugged the girl tightly before she'd sat her in her seat, when she returned fresh and cleaned. "I am so glad you're okay. We were so worried about you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Hi, Mom.**_

* * *

Jelly Woods was exactly what the doctor ordered. She was finally relaxed. She'd had time to think about everything that had happened in the past week, and it finally sunk in that she was a witch. A witch that needed proper training. Now that she thought of it, she believed that she'd dabbled a bit too much and didn't want to harm anyone, accidentally. What if something happened to one of those dolls she'd made of Kuon, and as much as she hated to say it, one of Sho's dolls. He may be an ass, but he didn't deserve to die because of it. Although, the thought of possibly turning him into a rat was more appealing the more she thought of the somewhat cute rodent her new mentor had as a pet or maybe he was her familiar. Perhaps she should ask Salina about something like that, just to teach him a lesson for annoying her. She giggled inwardly thinking of Salina's pet. _Poor thing, he was so frightened._

Now she was sitting in Lory's office, freshly washed, made up by the Makeup Muse, and clothed in the softest, prettiest skirt, top, and heels than she'd ever worn off-set. Regrettably, Muse-sama had to redo her black extensions. That took forever, but she had her long hair for filming back and it looked even more natural than before, not that it didn't in the first place, but Ten had always done such a spectacular job on her.

The thought of having him sitting so close, gently petting her back, or even holding her hand didn't seem so uncomfortable or as embarrassing anymore. It was simply because of the fact that, in her mind, she'd been completely naked around him for a week with him randomly petting her, and then there was the naked incident in the elevator, even if she had no memory of that cataclysmic event, but she did have a fertile mind, and didn't need for anyone to tell her he'd seen her naked. So, there was nothing to hide anymore from the man that she now admitted freely, that she loved. Plus, there was the tiny fact that she'd also already seen him nude, and in various states of undress too.

Kuon was sitting on the sofa with his right hand gently caressing up and down her back, and she wasn't saying a word, with only a light blush. He just couldn't help himself. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and he simply couldn't get the feel of her naked body in his arms, or the feel of her warm soft skin off of his fingers, especially now that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she felt the same.

"Kyoko-chan, Ren, Yukihito, once Mogami-kun walks out of this office and out the doors of LME, people are going to want answers. Now, we can do this many different ways. From what Ren has told me, Fuwa-kun had originally intended on kidnapping you once you had changed. Fortunately, he did not anticipate your self-preservation. Now, we can either tell them that we found you unconscious in the parking garage or we can fabricate a story that puts the onus completely on him. Although, I would advise against the latter. They would want details, and attempt to find fault in your story. I would suggest sticking to the truth as closely as possible.

You were taken from the parking garage after being drugged, by what you aren't certain of. You cannot remember anything until we found you again in said garage and you were brought to my office to be cared for." He let out a breath. "I will let you discuss this between yourselves, get the story in line, and then we will call the authorities to let them know they can stop looking for you." He was writing something on a little pad he had. "We will also need to contact your friends and family to let them know you're safe, and Yukihito will arrange your schedule for a couple of more days off while you recuperate."

"B-But I don't need anymore time off. I've already missed almost a week." She objected.

"Kyoko-chan," Kuon turned to her and called her name, then took her hand. "If someone were actually drugged, kidnapped, and found the way we are going to say, they would need the time off. Otherwise, it would look suspicious, don't you think?" He explained to her.

She groaned a little. She really didn't want to miss any more work that she'd already done. "Which means that I will have to behave as such and they may even make me go to the hospital to get checked since I won't be remembering anything, except the argument I'd had with Sho when he threw that potion on me."

"Unfortunately Mogami-kun, that will most likely be the case." Lory told her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I can't do more." Kuon murmured sorrowfully, only for her ears.

She glanced up at him, turned and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Corn…You've done so much already. I wouldn't be sitting here like this if not for what you did. You love me. That's all I need from you."

She always knew what to say to make him want to kiss her soundly and ravish her. He would wait until she decided to take it to that level. Although, he did have a feeling that he needed to make it clear that he was in it for the long haul, and he most definitely wanted her off the market. Well, she kinda felt the same.

* * *

"Ughn…Wh-Where am I?" He rolled over on the small pillow he'd been placed on, and felt a strange binding wrapping around his middle, up his back and around his neck. He rolled his shoulders. "Had to be a nightmare." He groaned. "Hmm? Feels like a vest."

"Ah! You're awake. I figured you'd be safer with me. Rats aren't exactly a wanted animal, usually." He heard a familiar voice. "Are you hungry? I have some veggies cut up for you."

It smelled so good, it made his mouth water. He quickly grabbed the chunk of carrot she'd waved in front of him between her fingers. He couldn't help but nibble quickly.

She giggled. "My baby boy would be fascinated by you. I would have preferred a bird, but that was not _**my** _final decision. Although, you should be thankful you aren't a salamander or toad." She lectured gently as she told him, while she placed a few more pieces of fruit and vegetables before him in a small bowl and some water in another. "There you go. Don't bother trying to run. I've made sure you'll stay safe. Like I said, Rats aren't exactly the cute and cuddly pet most would want." She smiled as she jiggled the little leash she'd attached to his brand new, tiny leather, black harness with small silver studs. "Well, we should make this as quick and clear as possible." She told him placing a small hand mirror in front of him. "So…How do you like the new look?"

"I-I'm a rat?!" He squeaked. "NO! That can't be! I can't be a rat! My looks! My voice! My music!" Sho screamed in anguish. "It has to be a nightmare." He whimpered.

"There, there it's much better this way. You either remain here and learn during part of your punishment or you live the true life of a wild rat. Your choice Sho-chan. Although…I could give you to Mr. Tsuruga to feed to Kyoko-chan." She chirped. "Ah, alas I believe that's not possible anymore. She's already been returned to her form." She reached to pet him soothingly, and he snapped his little teeth at her. "Oh my…no, no, no Sho-chan. We can't have that. You and I will be spending a significant amount of time together, whether you like it or not. Now we can be friends or" She pointed to a cage with a running wheel in it. "You can spend all your time in there, instead of out and about with me."

He turned his back to her and sulked, ignoring her and the new person that let himself into her little shop through the back. He heard Salina squeal with delight.

"Oh Sweetie! I missed you so much!" She pouted, throwing herself at him and wrapping him in a big hug. "You hardly ever visit anymore. You've been so busy."

"Hi Mom. How's business?" He heard a familiar voice ask and a shiver wrapped around his little spine then down to the tip of his tail.

"Oh you know Reino-chan, a bit of this and a bit of that." She giggled.

Reino's eyes narrowed, and he smirked. "What or who do we have here?" He asked eyeing the tawny rat wearing a leather studded harness, with a lead attached, sitting on a fluffy black pillow. "I didn't know you did rats."

"Oh, just a new little pet a friend gave me to care for. He's still a little new to this and needs a little bit of patience and training. With time, I believe he will make her a fine and obedient familiar."

Sho groaned. Just when he thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/**__**N: I'm a tad proud of this title. It just came to me in the tune of **__**"My Favorite Things" by Rodgers & Hammerstein.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_ _**B**__**ombs Dropped On Boyfriends**__** and Whiskers On Rodents**_

* * *

That had to be the most grueling experience she'd ever had. Although, she supposed it could have been worse, considering the circumstances. For once, her mentally chanting _"Let things be okay."_ actually worked and the detectives were very nice to her. Well, if one were to ask Kuon, he would say that they were completely captivated with her. He would definitely need to get his jealousy under control if he didn't want her worrying about his mood. He figured he would need to get advice from his father on how he dealt with men lusting after his mother.

All the prior world-shaking events aside, then having to deal with the police that were now searching far and wide for Sho, and finally speaking to PR in order to deal with any media related events in the near future, she, Kuon, and Yukihito finally were able to trek down to LA Hearts to meet with Kanae and Chiori for a Welcome Back luncheon. Well, to LA Hearts to order, then eat quietly in the LoveME Section. She had miss her friends so much, and the pair was chomping at the bit to go after Sho.

"That asshole needs to suffer for kidnapping you like that. Are you sure you're okay?" Kanae bit out in frustration. She hated that she wasn't there to prevent anything.

"I'm sure there's something we can do, considering that he'll pop up somewhere. He won't be able to resist his singing career." Chiori commented as she ate with one hand and tightly gripped her spiral notepad with the other. Her slam books were getting smaller, but they were far more intense than the others when her temper was pushed to the brink, and this event definitely succeeded.

Kyoko shook her head, not answering due to the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying the steak and eggs that Kuon had ordered for her.

"Takarada-san and the police are coordinating with Akatoki-san in looking for him. All we can do right now is wait and be there when they decide to interview us for the trial that will be likely to come." Kuon said calmly as he picked at his meal.

Kanae groaned a little in frustration. She sighed. "I really hope it's nothing like the incident with Kimiko Morizumi." She glanced up in panic for the reveal.

Kyoko and Yukihito froze mid-bite.

Kuon furrowed his brow in confusion. "Incident with Morizumi-san? What happened, if I may ask?" Now he was intensely curious. It couldn't be good, judging from the reactions of his manager and Kyoko.

In a flash, Kyoko was so flat on the floor in dogeza that one wouldn't have even been able to wedge a piece of tissue between her and the floor. "IDIDN'TKNOWSHE'DDRUGMEANDTRYTOTHROWMEOFFTHEBUILDING." She howled and Kuon just stared at her in shock. It was the explanation that shocked him, not the most extreme apology from her that he'd ever see before from her.

Yashiro facepalmed, Kanae shook her head, and Chiori sat stunned. Chiori had never seen her do that before.

Kuon sighed. "Kyoko…please get off the floor and explain it so I can understand." He told her as he knelt before her and stroked her hair. "Please? I really couldn't understand a word you said."

She looked up at him with glistening eyes and pouty lips, shocking everyone in the room. _Wow_, was the collective thought. _She looks adorable._ Kuon groaned. She was cute before, but this was like his puppy-face cranked up to a million. He felt dazed and like his brain was turned to a mush that would leak out of his ears. He quickly pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything." He murmured to her, stroking her back._ God it feels nice to finally be able to hold her, and touch her, and…_ He shook off the thoughts and reeled in his runaway libido. He needed to get used to her new intensity or was his restraint finally at the end of its reign? "Here, come finish your lunch." _Yes, lunch, food, that should keep my mind and body busy._

* * *

"So, what did this one do to be turned into a familiar? A rat at that. They had to be pretty pissed for something like that." He asked while sitting in the antique armchair next to Sho's cushion on the small side-table.

Salina shook her head. "She didn't directly do it to him. Yes, she could at some point in the future, but this is his punishment for using the Lovebird Potion on a new powerful shape-shifting witch...That he didn't know well enough."

Reino shook his head. "Dude you really fucked up. You're lucky she didn't turn you into a toad." He commented in a whisper then turned back to watch his mother mixing another batch of some potion he honestly didn't care to know about. "So, she's having you train him? Why not do it herself?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't know yet. She didn't actually turn him herself. He did that when he lied to himself and betrayed her. As you know, he will eventually need to be at her side or he will waste away, and I'm certain that she will need a familiar very soon."

Reino furrowed his brow and looked back at the rat he didn't know was his rival. "Won't she kill him? You know, for what he did to her?"

She giggled and shook her head. "She doesn't know it'll be him, and I've already taken precautions to prevent any unfortunate revelations." She turned to the rat and gave him a little tap on his derrière. "We certainly don't need any unfortunate mishaps with claws, talons, beaks, or teeth… Now do we, Sho-chan?"

Reino froze and slowly turned his head to the rat with his eyes wide in shock. "Mother…"

"Yes, Darling?" She chirped sweetly.

"Th-That new witch… her name wouldn't happen to be… Kyoko, would it?" He asked with eyes never leaving the body of the tawny rat wearing a leather studded harness. A rat that was still stunned that this very young looking woman was Reino's mom.

"Oh! Why of course Dear. Do you know her?" She asked sweetly.

He wanted to run as fast as he could, as far as he could. He couldn't lie. He hadn't been able to lie to her since he could remember, ever…other people yes, but never her. He looked up at her worriedly. _Well, she'll find out soon enough if she's training him to be her familiar._ He groaned.

"Something wrong, Sweetheart?" She asked worriedly.

He sighed. "I have to tell you. I already know her."

"Why that's wonderful!" She exclaimed excitedly, at least until he spilled everything to her. "I did not raise my son to behave in such a way!" She growled. "Go and clean the aviary until I decide on a fitting punishment."

He dare not disobey. It honestly didn't matter how old he was or that he wasn't living with her anymore. He did as told because he disappointed her, the only other woman in his life like Kyoko. Now he knew why she attracted him. Yes, he would take his lumps like a man, because if he didn't he would probably gain some weird temporary curse as punishment like a squishy noise with every step he took, weird body odor, strangely colored hair, or random nonsensical words every time he tried to speak. Needless to say, anything that she would dole out would definitely ruin his image. So yes, he would definitely take it like a man and do as told from the beginning to the end of his punishment.

She glared at the laughing rat, that was holding his sides with his tail thumping in mirth. She cocked an eyebrow. "You Sir, are no different, save for the fact that he does not lie to me. You should consider yourself lucky she didn't hunt you down and flay you with her talons, then eat your flesh." She snapped at the now very quiet and startled rat. "I suggest you pay close attention when I choose to train you, it will be the only way you can be at her side…and don't even think that you will be able to reveal yourself or act upon your insecurities and jealousies. I already took care of that with a spell. Your punishment for any attempt will result in the inability to even mention yourself as someone close or as Shotaro Fuwa. That name will never again escape your body, and that behavior will only escape once before you learn the consequences. I will trust that you will control yourself." She told him in a frighteningly even and chilling tone.

He nodded sharply. _"Yes, ma'am."_ He honestly didn't think to challenge her at this point, she was clearly authentic and she was that weirdo's mother. If she could keep _**him**_ in line, he didn't want to think what further damage she could do to him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The Longest Day**_

* * *

"So, did you want to stay at my place for a little while? The Darumaya won't be a very private place for you for a long time." He asked as he turned on his car.

She nodded. "I already called them. Taisho told me that paparazzi were already flooding the restaurant." She giggled. "He's making them order if they insist on staying. He can be very persuasive."

He chuckled. "I know. Remember? He got me to eat that fish."

She shook her head. "I'm very sorry about that. I have no idea why he did that to you."

_I know why._ He shook his head. "Probably just concerned about my eating habits, like you." He lied. It was a guy thing, and he certainly wasn't going to tell her that her adoptive father was screening her future husband/suitor.

"There's only one problem with that though." She groaned a little at her clothing situation.

He glanced at her as they reached the stoplight just outside of LME. "What is that?"

She sighed defeatedly. "I don't have anything to wear, and I won't be getting my things back from the police until Yashiro-san takes me to pick them up tomorrow," She gritted her teeth in anger. "and I don't know if Sho-baka ruined my new blouse or not with that red stuff he threw on me."

He smiled softly. Now that he had her with him and Sho would be most likely be dealing with the police and Salina, the idiot really didn't bother him. Especially since he knew for a fact that she loved him, and his kiss was the one that cured her, mostly. "I wouldn't worry about something like that. We can get you a new one if it doesn't wash out. You've always been very talented at fixing things like that. I doubt you'll have any problems making it perfect again. If not…" He chuckled. "You can always dye it the same color." He suggested.

She giggled. "I suppose you're right. I was thinking about getting a red one anyway. I'll just buy another white one." She smiled brightly and his mind blanked causing him to miss the green light, making them sit through another red with a couple of angry, honking drivers behind them.

"Oops." He said a little sheepishly.

_**PING!**_

"Oh! It's a message from Yashiro-san." She held up her phone and then read the message.

_**Kyoko-chan,  
**__**O**__**kami-san packed a small bag of necessities for you.  
I've left them with the doorman at Ren's apartment.  
Your schedule is clear until the day after tomorrow.  
Have fun. -Yashiro.**_

She looked up. "I suppose we don't need to worry about that now." She told him with a blush.

He chuckled. "Well, the guest room has always been yours."

"Thank you..." She murmured as her blush intensified. She wasn't about to go into her little tirade about how he didn't need to go through the trouble, he would just stop her like he usually did and she was just too completely exhausted from the past week.

He smiled softly. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Smell this…" She lay a neatly tied bundle of herbs in front of him. "I'm starting you out on the common herbs used for everything from cooking to curses. This one is rosemary. Remember the scent. This one is safe for you to taste, it won't make you sick or kill you. It's used in cooking, aromatherapy, and a few spells, including but not restricted to love. It can be used in candles, oils, soaps, balms, lotions, salts, cooking, teas, potions, and elixirs. Remember its smell, you will be fetching this particular herb frequently for her." Salina instructed as she lined up a few others for him to learn about. Generally, the most common herbs used for just about anything. She would later put his cage near the window and let him enjoy the fresh evening air. He would be exposed to enough scents, odors and other stimuli that afternoon and evening.

He refused to cooperate, still sulking with his back turned.

She sighed. "Sho-chan, this is the only way you will ever be able to be near her again. If you don't learn these things and become an irreplaceable assistant, she will find another on her own and you will live the short life of a true rat. Is that what you want? I know it cannot be or you would have not gone to the extent that you did." She finished, sitting on the chair next to the table, with her chin propped on her hand, and gently stroking him with the other.

He turned to her with pleadingly sad little rodent eyes that asked if it were true.

She sighed. "It is true. I wouldn't lie to you. You committed a mystic crime and this is your punishment. You will never be human again, but she will be able to give you a new form if she decides. I don't have the ability to do so, but she does. She is the type that communes with nature and all of its denizens. So, if you learn quickly and become important to her, one day she may make you a cat or a small dog, but you must put forth the effort. Do you understand?" She whispered quietly.

Sho nodded. _"I understand."_ He did a tiny dogeza as his parents had taught him and he'd never used.

She smiled and giggled. "No need to be so extreme. Just do your best."

"Is there anything else you need me to do today, Mom? I have to leave in a few minutes for a recording." Reino peeked his head into the room and called out.

"You've finished with the aviary?" He nodded. "And you've finished the other half of the atrium?" He nodded again. "Very well, you may leave, but you will be assisting me with the anti-wrinkle creams tomorrow. I want you here bright and early at 5 a.m." She informed him and he winced in reply.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered stiffly. He hated helping with those, they always smelled terrible and he always left smelling like a giant soggy mushroom.

"I love you my little silver budgie." She called out to him sweetly as he left.

Reino groaned at the pet name. "Love you too, Mom. See you tomorrow."

* * *

She had always been an excellent cook, but a tiny piece of him wondered if that extra added little touch was part of her magic, without her realizing it. Not that he believed for a minute that her cooking would be any different, but it was something to consider. There was a strong possibility and he kinda thought it was a little cool.

She sat tiredly on the sofa next to him as they settled in for the evening; he with a script and she with her new replacement smart-phone and the card Salina gave to her. "Something wrong, Princess?" He asked lowering his script to his lap and stretching an arm out behind her on the back of the sofa.

She sighed out. "I don't know…I just…I really want to call Salina-san and see if she can help me with this." She blushed a little at the thoughts of the dolls she'd created. "There are a few things I'm worried about, that could cause problems and I don't want the people I care about to get hurt because of me."

He pulled her closer, and kissed her temple. "I'll support you in any decision you make, Kyoko. If it's something that you're really worried about, you should call her and make arrangements to meet her. She might be able to help ease your fears and maybe teach you a few things." He told her, stroking her hair.

"You really think so?" She asked him with that adorable look of hers and he nearly lost his sanity once again.

He took in a deep breath and smiled. "Of course. Now, how about you go take a nice relaxing soak in the guestroom bath? I bought you some bubble bath and bath salt last time you stayed over." He stood and held out his hand to help her up. "You do that and I'm going to go work out." _Yes, that would be good. I'll work off all of this extra energy while she relaxes. _

She blushed taking his hand and nodded. "Thank you, Kuon. You're so thoughtful." _Thank goodness Okami-san packed everything I would need. _

* * *

She carefully picked him up and placed him gently in the large rodent cage she made comfortable for him. "There, there…Sleep tight Sho-chan, you did very well today. I'll teach you more tomorrow." She cooed softly to him as she removed his harness, covered him with a tiny blanket, shut the cage, locked it, and covered it with a light cover to block the morning sun that would awaken him early the next day.

She shook her head. "Poor thing, from what Reino told me, he's been deluding himself for a very long time. It's a pity that he had to learn the hard way. Well, at least Reino is fully aware that he needs to watch himself around her." She groaned a bit as she let her hair down and gathered her things to bathe. "At least he knows what's in store for him if he chooses to agitate her further. I hope he follows my advice and apologizes to her. That baka likes her, but not enough to be considered love." She sighed. "What a pity, had he handled it differently, I would be meeting my future daughter." She pouted. "Oh well." She chirped as she drew her bath and added aromatics to relieve the stress of the longest day she'd had in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Opportunities Given**_

* * *

It was early when he awakened in his cage. He honestly didn't know how on Earth he got there, but it was comfortable. What wasn't comfortable was seeing Reino's stupid face so early in the morning. _"What a way to start a day."_ He grumbled.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean to wake you." He honestly sounded apologetic. "I honestly don't think that you deserved this, but that's how the spell works. Sorry for messing with you so much." He told him pulling out the key his mother gave him. "Mom told me to come get you. She has some things to tell you about the visitor she'll have later." He opened the cage and slowly reached in.

Sho backed into the far corner of the cage and Reino could hear him growling.

"Fuwa, I'm the only way you're going to get out of this cage today. I promise I won't do anything. I'm only here to give you a ride to Mom's study." Reino sighed in frustration as he explained. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I assure you that you're safe. Besides, if I actually wanted to do anything to you, Mom would make me take your place as punishment and as nice as that sounds, I have things to do and places to go. I can't afford to take your place as Kyoko's protector." He finished.

His whiskers and ears twitched. He stood tall and proud, then stepped onto Reino's hand. _"That's right, she said that I would be Kyoko's familiar. Does that mean I'll protect her too?"_

Reino sighed out in relief. "Good, glad that was cleared up. Let's see what Mom wants. Just try not to piss on me." He joked.

Sho smirked with a glint in his eyes as he climbed from Reino's hand to his shoulder.

"Awe man! Come on! Cut me a break, will ya!" Reino complained as he felt something warm down the back of his t-shirt. "Damn-it!" Reino was quite different when he wasn't trying to project a certain image or when he wasn't dabbling in the spirit realm. He was actually a bit normal around his mother.

"Reino, language!" Salina called from her study.

"But Mom, he peed on me!" He whined.

She shook her head. _Always my little budgie._ "Then take a shower after you bring him to me. As much as you've teased him in the past, I'm shocked he didn't do more." She scolded.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Kyoko?" He asked with real concern. This was the woman that Fuwa had gone to for the spell that turned her into that bird.

She nodded. "I'm sure, but she did want to see you too. Salina-san said that there were some apologies due. Whatever that means." She revealed from the morning call she had made to Salina.

He turned to her in his seat as he turned off the car. "Kyoko, I don't have a problem going with you. I'm just a little worried, considering the circumstances surrounding how we met her." He explained, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers together.

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Kuon…She trusted me with her secret. I need to trust her and do this. I don't want to end up doing something that I'm unaware of and end up hurting the people I love."

He nodded. "Okay…Whatever your decision, I will respect that. But know this, if you need me for anything, I will be there. Okay?" He told her with a pleading look and serious voice.

She nodded. "I promise." She rose up and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She smiled brightly and he sat stunned for a moment with a boyish grin on his face.

The closed sign was in the window of the shop on the bottom floor of the three-story building. The lights were out and the windows were shaded with beautiful yellow lace curtains. It was cute. Kyoko turned to her brand-new boyfriend. "She said knock on the door in the back alley." She told him, pulling him with her.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Remember, I want both of you boys on your best behavior. _**I**_ will answer the door." She turned to Sho. "You will help me greet them. Understood?" She watched as Sho nodded in agreement. "And you will not potty on or bite anyone present. Got it?"

His little shoulders slumped. He just knew Ren would be with Kyoko. He would try to be on his best behavior. He glanced at a freshly cleaned Reino. _At least I got one on him._ He smirked.

"Sho? Do you understand?" She prodded.

He sighed then nodded. _"I'll be good."_

_**KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK…**_

"Ah! They're here. Reino, go start the water for the tea." She held out her hand and Sho hopped on and climbed to her shoulder. "Are you ready to see Kyoko-chan?"

His little tail shivered and he nodded excitedly. He'd been waiting to apologize to her since he saw her at LME the morning before. Being a rat for 24-hours had put a lot of things into perspective for him. Especially when he discovered that this would be his life. If this was the only way he could be with her, he would graciously accept his lumps and at least make an attempt to clean up his act.

"Remember what we discussed this morning. You are no longer Sho Fuwa. You picked the name Tomo last night. That is your name now." She whispered to him.

He nodded in understanding. _"__I promise. I promise to be the best familiar ever."_

"Here we go." She smiled brightly and answered the door to a wide eyed, very cute couple. "Welcome, come in."

Kyoko and Kuon entered watching the rat bob up and down like he was excited to see them. He turned in circles and bobbed again. Kyoko giggled. It was the cutest little display. It was almost as if he were happy to see her. "What's his name?" She raised her hand to ask permission to pet him and Salina nodded.

"His name is Tomo, he's your familiar." She told them as Sho jumped from Salina's shoulder to Kyoko's arm and climbed to her shoulder, finally nestling next to her neck and hugging her with his tiny arms, while Kyoko gently stroked his little back.

"He's so friendly." She cooed as she scratched his little head gently, and he enjoyed the attention thoroughly, of course. He displayed his pleasure by leaning into her fingers and nuzzling them with his tiny, pink nose.

Sho sighed in contentment. _"Who needs my old life when I can have this."_ He was almost purring from the attention she lavished upon him.

"He was also chosen for his intelligence." She smiled mischievously.

"So, that's what we did in Takarada-san's office? We were finding my familiar?" Kyoko asked with awe in her voice.

Technically it was as it seemed initially; Salina had wanted to retrieve him to protect him from being killed by humans that didn't know his situation. It just so happened that he would make an excellent familiar for her, and perhaps this would give him the chance to redeem himself. "I was actually looking for a lost soul, but as it turned out, he happened to be a match for you. Excellent work for your first spell." She told her as she led them to her study. "He's now where he belongs."

Kyoko had been so distracted by Sho and everything else that she did not notice the familiar presence in Salina's home. She entered the study with Sho on her shoulder, cuddling her and Ren staying close and alert.

"Have a seat. My son is preparing our tea." She told them as she closed the doors to the study. When they sat, she joined them. "As I said over the phone. There is someone that wishes to apologize to both of you. I was unaware of his aberrant behavior until it was brought up in conversation when he came to visit me yesterday afternoon. I assure you that I am in the process of administering his punishment, and it will continue until _**I**_ am satisfied that he is fully aware that his behavior was completely unacceptable."

Both Kyoko and Kuon seriously hoped that it wasn't Fuwa, _but didn't she know about what he did before then?_ They'd had more than enough of him at the moment and weren't sure if they could tolerate him, even for an apology. What would they have done, had they known that Sho was now resting comfortably in Kyoko's lap, enjoying the lovely petting session she was giving him? It was so relaxing and effective for both of them that Kyoko was completely calm, Kuon was gently stroking her back, and Sho had almost fallen asleep from finally getting the attention that he had really craved from her. She was stroking away the self-loathing, just as she had done for Kuon all those months ago on the Dark Moon set in Karuizawa. Sho honestly didn't care anymore, as long as he could see her happy and enjoy the second chance he was given.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Beagles And Tea**_

* * *

He was nervous. Who wouldn't be in his position? He'd been an idiot and now his own mother was essentially throwing him to the mercy of the lion. He knew he'd screwed up the moment she slapped him on Valentine's Day and Miroku dragged him away to lecture him. He'd just not had the opportunity to say anything to her. Now he was trapped into apologizing to the pair under his mother's close supervision. He honestly didn't know what was worse, the pain that Tsuruga could inflict or the anguish his own mother could visit upon him if he didn't. He groaned as he stood before the doors to her study. He sighed. _I suppose anything that Mom can do could be worse._ It would be long and drawn out. _At least Tsuruga it would m__ake it__ quick._

He shifted the tray that contained the tea service and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard her call. He took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Kyoko no longer had the reaction that she'd had in Karuizawa, Valentine's Day had taken care of that. Well, that and Sho's asinine behavior. She felt Kuon tense, and she supposed that Tomo was reacting to Kuon's irritation when she felt him shivering. "Corn…It's okay. I feel safe." She whispered. Both Kuon and Sho relaxed for different reasons. Kuon from the fact that she sensed his tension and felt safe with him there, and Sho from the fact that it was _Corn?_…that made her feel that way. _He's Corn? The Corn from when we were kids?_

He glanced up at her and noticed how completely calm she was with him in her lap, stroking him and Corn's arm around her, caressing her shoulder and back. _I never stood a chance. __This really is the only way that I'll ever be able to be with her, __but that doesn't mean I have to like him__._ He nuzzled her hand and made her smile. If he hadn't accepted his new fate before that, that was the very moment that he did.

"Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san, I would like to express my deepest apologies for my unacceptable behavior. My mother was not aware of my actions when she met you. Please do not reject her help, because of me. If you like I will not be present during the time that she that she allots to train you and Tomo." He stood straight from his deep bow.

Kyoko sighed out. "Reino-san, I accept your apology and I appreciate that you wish to make amends, but it isn't necessary. I do not blame her for your actions, you are an adult and make your own decisions. Salina-san, thank you. As long as he doesn't repeat his actions, I don't mind if he's here while I am. He's your son and has more right to be here than anyone else." Kyoko told her, accepting his apology.

Salina looked up at Reino. "Thank you Reino. You may now go finish organizing the stockroom, cleaning the shop, and restocking the shelves."

"Of course, Mom." He quietly left to finish up his chores before he was needed by the band.

She observed how Kuon was still behaving. She sighed. "You know, sometimes I don't even know that boy. I am really sorry for all the trouble he's caused. I can assure you that he will have no involvement in your training. He rarely visits. The only reason he's here is due to the fact that he does not have the ability to lie to me, and confessed his transgressions the moment I told him that Tomo belonged to you. His apology was suggested, but it was not forced. You and Tomo are perfectly safe here. I swear this to you." She told all three in earnest.

Kyoko agreed and believed her simply due to the fact that Salina had searched for her and came to her in her time of need, just like Kuon did. Well, he didn't actively search for her, but he did care for her, he loved her and he took her in, even when he didn't know that she was who she was. Besides, as said before, she honestly didn't really _**fear**_ Reino anymore; after slapping him, he just became an annoyance. "Salina-san, I know you weren't aware of how Beagle behaved and I won't hold it against you." She slipped with the little name.

Salina's eyes went wide and she laughed. "Beagle…Vie Ghoul! Oh my goodness! I love it! I always told him I hated that name for his band, but kids will do what they want in the end anyway, but Beagle!" She couldn't quit giggling. "Oh my, I really wish that one would have been mine." Her laughter had lightened the mood and her guests were now relaxed and smiling. She supposed it would take Kuon a bit longer before he gave his trust. "Kyoko-chan, you are adorable." She told her as she poured her and Kuon more tea. "Now all we have left is to give you a couple of books to study and Tomo-chan's belongings."

Kyoko gave her a worried look. "Um…" She almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Kyoko?" Kuon asked worriedly.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Salina stood from her chair and knelt next to Kyoko's and stroked her hair.

"I can't take him with me. I live in a restaurant." She explained. She was crushed. He was so sweet and friendly, she'd already grown an attachment to the little rodent.

Salina smiled softly. "I understand. A restaurant would not appreciate you having a rat as a pet, regardless of him being your familiar or not. They just wouldn't understand."

Kyoko nodded sadly, petting the rodent that was now trying to comfort her. He didn't know how to when he was human, but he was doing pretty good by winging it at the moment.

Salina smiled and patted her head. "Not to worry. We'll just compose your spell to bring out his proper form a little early." She patted Sho on the head. "Looks like you possibly won't be a rat after today, after all."

Kyoko furrowed her brow. "It won't hurt him will it?"

Salina shook her head. "If it doesn't work, nothing will happen and he'll just stay with me a bit longer. If it does, he may be a little uncomfortable, but it will happen quickly and the pain will be minimal."

"I'm sorry Salina-san, but should I be present for this conversation? I don't want you to get in trouble for talking about things around me." He may not like Reino, but Salina was nice, she helped Kyoko, and she was willing to train her.

She smiled brightly and chirped. "Everything will be just fine, young man. You already know more than most, just from the time that you took care of her. If she trusts you with her secrets, then so do I."

He hadn't really thought about that. The thought that Kyoko had trusted him with this secret without giving it any thought, made him feel a little guilty for her finding out who he was without telling her. "Th-Thank you." He turned and smiled softly at his girl. "Thank you for trusting me with this, Kyoko-chan." He lifted her hand and kissed it.

Sho rolled his eyes and wanted to make a _sick to his stomach_ sound, but that probably would have worried her and if there was any chance that her new spell would work, he didn't want to spend another day as a rat that Reino was being forced to tend to. So, he would keep his antics to himself for now.

* * *

"_Huh, so that's all a spell like that is? __It looks like lyrics and s__he wrote this herself.__"_ He looked up at Kyoko and smiled sadly. _"I really did hold you back, didn't I?"_ He gave her a little kiss on her finger. _"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I really didn't pay attention to you, did I?"_

"Do you like it, Tomo?" She stroked his little head. "Salina-san said that all I have to do is put all of my emotion into it, and concentrate on how I want the spell to work." She giggled. "No wands or anything like that, **but** in a spell like this I have to call to the fairies for help." She smiled brightly and gave him a little peck on his head. "Hopefully this will do the trick and you can go home with me tomorrow night, if the paparazzi aren't still there. If they are, I may have to find a new place to live and we may have to live with Kuon a little bit longer. Oh well, I suppose it had to happen sooner or later, Takarada-san has been nagging me to move anyway." She picked up her notes, her rat, the honey, milk, fresh bread, and berries in a basket, that Salina told her she would need to offer to the fairies if they decided to come help her.

She glanced at the rat on her shoulder. "You ready?" Sho nodded and they climbed the steps to Salina's rooftop garden. Salina and Kuon would be waiting for them in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Salina had told them that if anyone other than Kyoko and Tomo were there, the fae would not come out to help.

Kuon had relaxed several hours ago, Reino had left for a concept meeting with Vie Ghoul, a few interviews, and a photo session.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: **__**Chewies, And P**__**lushies**__**, And Booties, Oh My!**_

* * *

The garden was breathtaking. There was every flower and herb there that would normally attract fairies. She knew this. She'd read so much about them throughout her life. She found a nice, quiet little spot that was in the shape of a ring, and covered in soft grass in the center. It was perfect for what she had in mind. She carefully placed Sho in the center, then laid out the food offerings. "Now, you're going to have to be very still, especially when they come to help. Okay?" She pet him on the head and gave him a sweet little kiss on the tip of his nose. "I promise to try my hardest."

Sho nodded to her, moved to the very center of the ring, curled into a little ball, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to react if he saw anything strange. He didn't want to ruin all of the hard work she was doing just for him. Perhaps even a week ago he would have done something stupid or gloated that she was bending over backwards for him once again, but that just wasn't the case. She was actually doing this more for herself than him. She needed a familiar, from what Salina had said, and changing him was the only way she could bring him with her anywhere. Even him being a frog or lizard would be more appealing than having a pet rat anywhere near a restaurant. No, he refused to screw this up for her, he'd done that enough in the past and it was time to start making amends.

_In this circle I do begin_  
_ to call upon fae to reveal from within. _

_To protect and to serve, it is your duty. _  
_I call your true form from your inner beauty. _

_What's deep in your heart shall show from without. _  
_With clear heart and mind, remove all of your doubt. _

_Come to me familiar and do your part, _  
_come to me in true form from within your heart._

Her voice was clear and beautiful, almost like an angel, in his opinion. The song was simple, like a lullaby and it actually did make him somewhat drowsy. She sang the verse repeatedly with her heart and he believed that he could feel her emotion. It was soft and sweet. It made him feel warm and loved all over. He felt like he was in the study once again and she was gently stroking him in her lap. His small body felt the caresses, his tiny ears felt the gentle touch of her fingers, and her smell wrapped him in comfort. Then she stopped.

He felt a little wet droplet on his fur, and the gentle caress of her hand. "Tomo-chan, you are so beautiful." Her voice whispered in awe.

His crystalline-blue eyes opened to her smile. He lifted his small head and licked her hand with his wet little tongue. Smells, there were so many smells that he hadn't noticed before and her scent was even stronger. _"__Did we do it?"_ He yapped with his tiny bark. It surprised him. He looked down to examine his body, and Kyoko giggled watching the tiny replica of a fawn Doberman Pinscher run in circles.

_Short tail._ He wiggled his little butt. _Pointed ears._ They twitched. _Dog legs!_ He hopped up and down excitedly. _Dog body!_ He danced about, wiggling and yapping in glee. _"I'm not a rat! __I'm not a rat!__"_ He barked, and jumped into her arms as she sat on the soft grass in front of him. _"You did it! You did it! You did it!"_ He exclaimed licking her face and snuggling her. _"You're amazing! __You're __perfect! You can do anything!"_ He was so excited and so full of energy, he just couldn't stop.

He'd finally settled down and snuggled her again. He looked up at the glowing face of the beautiful, shape-shifting witch, sighed, then licked her cheek. _"I love you, Kyoko. I am so sorry for being such a horrible human, but I promise that I will be the best dog and familiar that ever existed."_

* * *

Kuon wasn't the only one surprised when she came down from the rooftop garden, and met them in the kitchen carrying the small basket that had once had the food in it; it now contained a doberman small enough to fit comfortably into a large ramen bowl. He couldn't have weighed any more than 2.5 kg.

"Very impressive, Kyoko-chan. Most never accomplish something like that on their first try. Very good." She leaned down to Sho. "I honestly didn't think you had something this special in you, Tomo-chan. Please continue to surprise me." She patted him on the head and giggled.

Kyoko and Kuon looked a little confused by the comment. "Salina-san, how special is he?" Asked Kyoko.

She motioned for Kyoko and Kuon to sit at the table. Sho curled up in the little basket and just listened. He actually wanted to know too. "Well, to have a dog as a familiar, means that you have another protector. He can sense things that no one else can see. He has a keen sense of smell and vision. Some even have other more magical abilities and attributes. He is your familiar, your pet, and your friend. Take very good care of each other," She directed her gaze at Sho. "and keep each other healthy in body and soul."

By the end of her visit with Salina, Kyoko had in her possession: Sho and the basket he'd fallen asleep in a couple of hours ago; she had three books, two on different magics and one empty one to record her thoughts and spells; finally, the name and contact information of a veterinarian that specialized in _exceptional_ pets, which she would contact and make an appointment as soon as they returned to Kuon's apartment and she had time.

Kuon noticed that she was thinking deeply about something. "Something wrong, Princess?"

She blushed a little at the term of affection. "Not really, just thinking of everything Tomo-chan needs."

He smiled. He hadn't done something like he was about to suggest in a very long time. "Want to stop at the pet supplies store?"

She looked at him a little bashfully. "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Of course not. I haven't been to a place like that in a long time. I don't mind and Tomo-chan needs things that I'm sure neither of us have to take proper care of him. Besides, it'll be fun." He smiled his loving smile.

"Can we go there first, then I can make dinner when we get back from picking up my things, after?" She smiled. She felt so loved now.

He smiled and nodded as they turned a corner in the direction of the shopping center. "Sure, Love."

* * *

Sho was completely stunned, but Kyoko seemed to be used to it. Their shopping cart was almost filled to the brim with dog-care goodies, a tray for the balcony that would grow grass to potty on in an emergency, a very high-quality special dog food, a very comfortable dog bed, a car-seat, a purse that she could carry him around in and keep him safely near her, a travel container, a doggy raincoat and booties, a few sweaters, booties and socks to keep his little feet warm in winter, a couple of t-shirts, vitamins, and enough dog toys that would last a lifetime, that he could chew, throw, bury, and squeak, along with a toy-box to keep them in. Oh and lest he forget his new collar, harness, and lead. Definitely not the ones he would pick though and judging from Kuon's reaction, he wouldn't have either. Kuon had even added a little doggy treadmill in case she was unable to get out and walk him properly.

What actually shocked him the most wasn't the veritable mountain of pet paraphernalia that barely fit into the boot of the man's car, but how Kuon had tricked Kyoko into allowing him to pay for it all. The man had the god-like ability to manipulate her with a mere look. Kyoko was in a daze and Sho had been so impressed with Kuon's antics that he was stunned beyond words and movement. _Why couldn't he do that when she picked up that sparkly light-blue collar, with the matching harness and lead?_ He groaned inwardly while she gushed quietly about how cute it was on him as she finished fastening him in the back seat.

For once, since he had met this man, he looked upon him with impressed awe as he sat in his brand new little doggy car-seat in the back seat of Kuon's expensive sports car, riding to the police station, and then most likely Sho's new home. Judging from how adept Kuon was at convincing Kyoko of things, it was a strong possibility that they would be staying with him instead of at the restaurant where, both he and Kuon were finally in agreement on something, it was not safe for her to be there.

Their next stop was the police station to pick up her belongings, as they had promised Yashiro-san to take care of it, and then home. He'd never been so terrified in his life, but all they did was coo, pet, pat, and marvel at what a good dog he was to stay so closely to his mistress, without pulling at the lead. He was only the perfect little angel because he never thought he would see the inside of a police station without cuffs, after how he'd behaved.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Harsh Realizations**_

* * *

It was early evening when they finally made it home. Kuon brought everything up, while Kyoko filled Sho's little ceramic bowls with food and water. It kinda smelled good, and it seemed as fresh as he was going to get. Unless, she decided to cook him a full meal, but it would do. He sat and watched as she worked her magic in the kitchen. It had been so long since he'd seen such a wondrous sight. A culinary ballet. Yes, that's what he called it as he lowered to the floor, and rested elegantly on his belly with his back legs tucked beneath him and his front legs stretched out long and lean, almost looking like one of those dogs in old Egyptian wall paintings. He held his head high and enjoyed her performance from a little out-of-the-way corner that gave him a perfect view of his mistress. He would survey the rest of the apartment later as she slept.

He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or concerned that she was so familiar with Kuon's kitchen. _How many times has she been here? How long have they been living together? I suspected the he loved her a long time ago, but was it even back then? No, no that does not concern me anymore. He's the one that broke the spell on her, he's the one that's been protecting her even before she realized it, and he's the one she's picked. She picked me for another reason. She didn't have to summon the fae so early and risk herself before she was more experienced, and she didn't have to bring me home with her, she didn't even have to accept me when I was a rat._ He sighed and rested his head, still watching her, still keeping her in his sight.

Sho felt a strange shiver, a shift in the atmosphere of the apartment, and it caught his attention. Next, Kuon came in with his final load of doggy goodies, and shut the door behind him. _Hm, I wonder what that was._ He sat up and looked around the kitchen. He did not want to leave her alone with that unfamiliar feeling surging through him. He knew it wasn't Kuon, he'd been around the guy since around 8 am. It definitely wasn't Kyoko, he'd known her since they were babies. When Kuon walked into the kitchen, Sho was in his little guard-dog stance.

"Kyoko-chan, where do you want this?" He held up the somewhat thick, memory-foam, small dog bed mattress covered in what looked like red velvet, and it's frame that resembled a small bed fit for the King of England, tiny pillows and all.

She looked up from her cooking, in thought. "Hm…I don't really know. Maybe the living room, so he has somewhere to relax when we're busy."

Kuon leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're the boss." He gave her a big smile and left, but that strange feeling was still there in the room.

_Maybe it's just me. It is a new place, and it is with Kyoko and her Prince Charming._ He chuckled inwardly on that one.

When dinner was finally made and the table was set, he decided to test out his new furniture. _Wow, this is incredible! Perfectly comfortable, perfect vantage point, just the right height. I gotta give the guy credit. He knows how to pamper a pet_.

"I put his little bathroom on the balcony. I set it up so he isn't exposed to the weather or to any large birds. I couldn't help but think about those eagles at the park, and I remember when I was a kid a story about one snatching up a small dog. I'll set up the doggy-door for the balcony after dinner, so he can go outside when he wants. I'll make sure there's plenty of coverage, and a deterrent to keep him safe." He told her as they enjoyed their dinner.

"Thank you, Corn. I appreciate everything you're doing for us. You really didn't have to do all of this." She murmured with a slight blush and a small smile.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to keep him safe, and let him keep a little freedom." He smiled softly.

Sho gagged a little at their banter, but they didn't notice, thankfully. _Keep it up pinhead and I'll water your shoes._ No, no he promised that he would do his best to be good. He felt that strange feeling again. _I'll look into that later._ He was not about to let this go uninvestigated.

* * *

He watched as the pair flirted and played while washing the dishes after dinner. When Kyoko went to do the laundry, Kuon installed the doggy door. At around 9 pm, they took a nice little walk to the neighborhood park. Sho wasn't able to walk the entire way and Kuon volunteered to carry him. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly _**not**_ humiliating to be carried half-way by his former rival.

"He doesn't look too happy." Kyoko commented on their way back. "He looks a little bored."

Kuon chuckled. "It's okay, Love. He's probably just tired. We've all had a pretty long day." He reminded her.

She sighed. "I kind of forgot. It was probably even more tiring for him." She patted Sho's head and kissed it. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

Kuon leaned over and kissed her temple. "Nope, boss gave me off too. You know how he is and how long he's been planning this, don't you?"

She shook her head and grimaced. "Knowing him, probably since he created the LoveME Section."

Sho's ears perked at the conversation, and Kuon chuckled. "Close. Since Dark Moon. He suspected during my acting test."

"Oh my god, Kuon! That long? Since you told Bo?" Her hand flew to her mouth and Sho looked at her curiously. He perked up. _I knew it! I knew you were Bo!_

Kuon closed his eyes, shook his head, and chuckled. "Only you wouldn't figure it out, Bo-chan. Actually, I've loved you since before my acting test." He smirked.

"_Really Kyoko? You left the guy hanging that long? I have to say I'm impressed with your cluelessness."_ He chuckled with his bark.

"Not you too, Tomo-chan." She whined. She didn't need to understand the language of a dog, to understand that he was laughing at her. "If you really want to know, it was the acting test for me. Remember when you asked me what was bothering me and I said _nothing_ and stepped back? Well, maybe it was when were were rehearsing Mizuki and Katsuki." She confessed quietly.

Oh yes, he remembered that well. "Wow, and here I thought you hated me." He breathed out, opening the lobby door for her.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san." The security guard greeted.

"Good evening Takahashi-san." Kuon greeted back.

"Oh my, who is our new little resident? Such a handsome little fellow." He smiled and nodded to Sho with a smile.

"This is Tomo, our new family member that I was telling you about." He glanced at a blushing, flustered Kyoko and smirked.

Sho just perched on his arm, stunned. _This guy isn't worried about his losing fans over having a girlfriend._ Actually, if Kuon had his way, he would shout it from the rooftop.

The security guard tipped his hat. "Well then, congratulations and welcome home Tomo-kun."

When they were finally back into the apartment, the conversation was continued while Kyoko unpacked her things. Kuon was sitting in her room on an armchair by the window, and Sho was laying on the new queen-sized bed that Kuon had replaced the two twin beds with after she'd stayed over for her Natsu development.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Kyoko asked as she placed a dress in the closet. There seemed to be more boxes and luggage there than she expected.

Sho looked at the pair wondering what he didn't tell her that had her only slightly miffed.

"Tell you what?" Kuon asked innocently, while examining his fingernails.

Sho watched Kyoko roll her eyes in exasperation._ Wow, she's really beautiful like that. __I've never seen that expression on her. I suppose there are a lot of expressions I've never seen on her._ He thought depressingly.

"Ugh…You know exactly what, and I really hope you don't sleep in those. They could ruin your eyesight, and doing that to your hair as often as you do, could seriously damage it." She lectured.

He smiled boyishly and chuckled. "No, I do not wear them to bed, and Ms. Woods is constantly lecturing me about the same thing." He laughed. "Her exact words when we got back from Guam were: _If you continue to do this to your hair, you will go bald_." He mimicked in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

Kyoko giggled. "Well, she's right." She turned and opened another box. "There seems to be more here than should be."

He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "More what?"

Kyoko sighed. "I think they packed everything, and there's clothing here that I've never seen. It's not mine, but it all seems to be in my size." She held up an unzipped garment bag to reveal what looked like a men's suit jacket that had been made into a really low-cut, mid-thigh, fitted dress. It was a dark navy blue with two vertical rows of large gold buttons, and the lapels were a nice soft silk. "And I know for a fact that I don't own a pair of these." She held up a pair of black, patent-leather, platform pumps.

"I think it would look good on you." He commented, and Sho couldn't agree more on that fact. It was sexy, but still professional looking. It would be good for her image. "Maybe Boss added a few things."

"Are you sure you didn't do this?" She asked a little dryly, and Sho wondered if Kuon had bought clothing for her before. "I do seem to recall this." She gave him a Setsu look, and Sho nearly had a stroke as she picked up three pairs of leather pants that were on hangers.

"And I do seem to recall that Baphomet costume." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes again. "You know I really didn't want that. Besides, there is no way I would have accepted something like that. It was over 700,000 yen." She told him as she began hanging up the blouses that he'd bought for Setsu.

_When did she start wearing clothes like that?_ Sho wondered how they looked on her. They were a cross between heavy metal and fashion model.

"I had to do something. That skirt Ms. Woods put you in was testing my limits." He admitted candidly, and her boys watched her skin instantly flush.

She pouted cutely. "That was not my doing. Setsu picked everything."

The Emperor emerged. "Setsu? You're Setsu, Babe."

Sho's eyes went wide and the only thing he could think was: _Run Kyoko! Run!_

After having the freedom of an animal, not wearing clothing for a week, seeing him in various states of undress, the little gift Salina had bestowed upon her, and just finally succumbing to her inner desires, she now didn't have a problem unleashing her own little beast within. She cocked her hip, tilted her head a little to the side, nibbled on the tip of her finger, and sighed. Her eyes narrowed sexily and she smirked. "I suppose you're right about that. I confess…I did it to get a reaction, but Muse-sama did pick the mini-skirt and vest." She smirked again. "It wasn't my fault they were too tight for me to wear certain things under them."

Kuon and Sho both groaned. "So, the shorts that made Cheese Brain stare at your ass, and the hickey-skirt and corset were all your doing?"

Sho's mind was exploding. _Who is Cheese Brain and why was he looking at her ass?_ _What hickey?_

She turned back to him while grabbing the hangers that held the clothing she'd bought for Natsu. A nice pair of lightly colored dress pants that fit snugly and flared a bit at the bottom and a dark, cold-shoulder, long-sleeved blouse, that fit her perfectly. "Kind of, but I honestly don't think they were _**that**_ bad. Women wear less to the beach."

He pouted. "That's different, Kyoko-chan. We weren't at the beach."

"You sir, have gone off topic." She narrowed her sexy eyes at him again, and huffed.

"Hm?" He mumbled innocently.

"I asked when you were going to tell me, Kuon." She said softly. She seemed a little wounded.

_What was he supposed to explain to her?_ Sho wondered.

Kuon sighed out deeply and hung his head. "I was going to tell you when we got back from Guam. I didn't want you to go around thinking that our kiss wasn't between us. It meant a lot to both of us and I didn't want it tainted by a lie." He said weakly.

_He kissed her?_ _He kissed her and she's not freaking out or throwing things at him?_ Sho's little brow furrowed at the revelation. _I suppose she really didn't love me __like that__._ He stood up and hopped off the bed. _I need some peace and quiet._ He thought as he left the room to think. Moments later one would find him curled in a little ball, laying on his new bed, quietly whimpering. He needed to get it out of his system before he had to face her again. The realization was far more painful than he'd expected. Actually, he'd never dreamed that he would feel that way about it or her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: New Friends?**_

* * *

In a state between sleep and waking, he felt a large hand gently stroking him. "You're a cute little guy." He heard a sigh and the sound of someone sitting next to his bed, on the floor. It wasn't Kuon, it didn't smell like him. In fact, this person had no scent. "Kuon's little fairy broke your heart, didn't she?" The hand continued to stroke him gently.

Sho looked up sleepily. "Wh-Who are you? Are you his room-mate?" He asked groggily.

The tall man with dark hair and blue eyes chuckled. "I suppose you could say that. I've been here for a long time." He looked up and sighed. "Around seven years."

Sho sprung up, staring at the man. "Who… What are you?" He growled.

The man snorted with a chuckle. "You're pretty new at this dog thing, aren't you?"

Sho scowled, then sat down roughly. He sighed defeatedly. "I…I was an asshole. I got what I deserved. At least I'm not a rat anymore." He told the man, hanging his head in shame.

"She did this to you?" He asked worried about Kuon.

Sho chuckled wryly. "No…_**I**_ did this to myself when I tried to make her love me by using a magic potion. Instead, the potion did this to me. It's my punishment for lying to myself and trying to force her into something that she didn't want." He explained quietly.

"And why aren't you still a rat?" The man asked curiously.

Sho looked up at him and smiled softly. "She called the fairies and gave me this." His little stump of a tail wagged slowly.

The man smiled at him. "At least she didn't leave you a rat." He chuckled. "Sorry Tomo, I know your name, but you don't know mine. Rick Summers." He held out his hand to shake and Sho put his paw in the center, completing the gesture.

"So, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking." Sho was now realizing that this person wasn't exactly like the rest and that strange feeling, had been him.

"To make sure a little brother isn't stupid." He chuckled. "Nah, in all honestly. I'm here trying to fix some stuff, but he's making it really hard to."

Sho wondered if he should ask about it, but didn't feel comfortable doing something like that quite yet. Perhaps in the future Sho wouldn't see questions surrounding Rick's circumstances intrusive.

"So why are _**you**_ here?" Rick asked with genuine curiosity.

Sho chuckled. "She needs a familiar, and I don't have anything better to do. I mean it beats sitting in a cage and running on a wheel all day."

Rick gave him a soft look. "Come on, I know that isn't really _**all**_ it is." He told him, remembering the state he found him in.

Sho felt comfortable talking to him, like a big brother. "We grew up together, you know..." Sho flopped onto his back. "Well, she grew up at least. I was a jerk. She left. I was still a jerk. She turned into an eagle. _**Still**_ a jerk. He fixed her in more ways than one. I turned into the rat that I am. She wanted to keep me. Now I'm a dog and her familiar."

Rick chuckled. "Does she know?"

Sho shook his head. "Part of the punishment. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a punishment. I suppose if she found out, she would probably turn me into something worse than a rat and use me in some weird spell. So, it's not really that bad. Besides, she already treats me like a pampered king, she feeds me, she actually pays attention to me now. Hell I don't even want to try and guess what those two would do if they found out _**I**_ was _**me**_. So, I'll enjoy the new life I have. She finally needs me for something, I'm not useless anymore, and Salina-san told me it was my job to protect her now. Not too far from what I wanted in the first place, except for _**his**_ part in the scheme of things."

"Wow, you're pretty chill about it." Rick said in awe. "I'm not sure what I would do."

Sho rolled back to his tummy. "Like I said, it's not that bad. I get to see her everyday. She doesn't hate me. I can still sing to her if I want; although, I'm not sure how that would sound." He laughed thinking about serenading her with a howl. "She takes care of me as her pet and familiar, and I take care of her as my owner and mistress." He felt an exchange happening. He told his story, maybe he could get Rick to spill a little of his. "So, what about you? Why are you here?"

Rick leaned back on his hands, and stared at the ceiling. "I was a colossal idiot. He got bullied and picked on a lot when he was a kid…mostly his cousins and shit. I toughened him up too much and he started to like the feel of fighting. He finally had the asshole's friends beat and wanted to go after him, but the guy ran. When he ran, he was probably running to Kuon's bitch of an aunt, and Kuon wanted to drag his ass back, and pay him back for a lifetime of bullshit." Rick sighed, and hung his head. "I realized what a mistake I'd made, too late. I tried to stop him from going to kill the little asshole. Then one of the little prick's friends ran me over when they were aiming for Kuon. So, there it is. Now he blames himself and thinks he's a murderer, because my bitch of an ex-girlfriend decided at the last moment to care and blamed him for everything." He shook his head. "One word and it was all over. He blamed himself for everything until his little fairy came back."

Sho was quiet for a moment; it was a lot to take in. He had to admit, Kyoko always had that effect on people. Well, at least him, anyway. "I know someone that could probably help." He thought of Salina and Reino.

Rick smirked and chuckled. "If you mean the guy with the white hair and purple eyes, forget it. All he sees is Kuon standing in a street covered in my blood, and his mom doesn't dabble with spirits. She's got crap all over her place that keeps them out. Which, I kind of understand. I don't think I'd want them everywhere if I were still alive." He shivered, then laughed. "Well, I better turn in. Busy day tomorrow, and all. Kuon's not the only one I haunt." He smirked, and the only other person Sho could think of was that ex he was talking about.

Sho nodded. "I should check on Kyoko." He stood and hopped down from his little bed. "Nice talking to you, Rick. If you want to talk, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and slipped into Kyoko's bedroom.

Rick waved, before fading away. "Same for you little buddy. If you ever need a friend, you know were to find me."

She was restless and mumbling in her sleep. It sounded like she was having a bad dream about her mom. Sho grimaced. That woman had done so much damage. _How could Kyoko even think to visit her and forgive her for all of her shit?_ He climbed onto her bed at the foot, and carefully walked up to where the pillows and comforter met. He sat and watched her for a few minutes as her face contorted in anguish. He carefully approached her hand, licked her fingers, and slipped under her arm as she slept. They both sighed, and he drifted off with his mistress holding him close as she slept in comfort.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Call Of The Wild**_

* * *

He hadn't slept that well in years. He wanted to keep sleeping, but the window was in just the right spot for the early-morning sun to wake him up by shining directly into his face. He let out a cute little growl, stretched long and hard with his legs stretched out and his belly flat on the bed. He twitched his ears at the sound of water running. He rolled over and realized that at some point Kyoko had made the bed and placed him in the center, on the covers without waking him.

The water in the shower was pitter-pattering like rain on a spring day. It didn't really occur to him that she was in the shower until the water stopped, he heard a soft feminine sigh, the muffled rustling of a towel, and finally the rustling of a softer fabric. He watched the door with bated breath as the knob slowly turned and steam seeped from the cracks. She stepped out like a goddess walking through a portal. Her long raven hair was wrapped up in the towel and her shapely body was sheathed in a beautiful, royal blue, silk, kimono-style robe with hummingbirds and sakura embroidered on it.

"_Beautiful..."_ He said in a quiet little gruff bark.

Kyoko turned to him from her chest of drawers where her undergarments were stored. She giggled, walked over to the bed, reached and gave him a pat on the head. "Good morning sleepy-head." She tossed her bra and panties onto the bed, unwound the towel and partially dried her hair, then dropped it to the floor. She turned back to face the bed, untied her robe, dropped it onto the bed, and donned her silky red bra and cheeky-panties with lace trim.

Honestly, he really wasn't sure what happened after that. He just kind of blacked out. Of course, the words plain, boring or without sex-appeal would never again even enter his vocabulary when thinking of her. She had curves, dear god in heaven, she had curves. Her skin was perfectly flawless and her legs went on for miles. He couldn't get the image of her butt cheeks in those cute cheeky panties out of his head, and from that point on, he would never again think only of breasts, because no other could compare to what she had.

_I gotta get out of here!_ He jumped off her bed and was at the door, pawing it to get out in a flash. He absolutely did not want her witness to any embarrassing bodily reactions. He was a dog for pity's sake. Well, a very healthy young man in a very healthy small dog's body with no way to hide his excitement.

"Oh! I'm Sorry Tomo-chan." She quickly opened it for him and shut it behind him, thinking he needed to go potty.

Now, let me explain something. Kyoko wasn't any different looking than she was before. Yes, Salina had extracted from Sho his appeal, but what made him appealing in the first place? Correct! It was his confidence. His strong sense of self-assuredness. It was the very reason she now held herself a bit more relaxed and confident, like Natsu or Setsuka, but as Kyoko. She didn't realize she did it, but she oozed confidence now. It was why when Kuon complimented her, she didn't contradict him. She felt confident in her decisions now. In that short time, she was beginning to see what others saw in her. It wasn't damaging to her, as it was to him. She had the shield of her childhood experiences to temper her ego, unlike Sho.

After the door closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. _I suppose I could look around._ He pondered, trotting through the apartment, looking in every opened door. _Gym, nice. __It's got just about everything. Laundry room, boring. Office, looks almost like Shoko's. More books though. I like the desk._ He sniffed the fragrant wood. _I never noticed that before. Smells pretty good. Bathroom for guests. Nothing new here. Hmm, bedroom… It's pretty dark. Must be his._ He quietly entered. _Holy shit! That bed is huge! I guess I can see why. _He explored beneath the bed, in the corners, peeked into the bathroom and finally, the pièce de résistance, the closet._ Wow, his closet is much bigger than mine was. Look at all these shoes and clothes._ He giggled, digging through a pile on the floor, made up of faded ripped jeans, mismatched socks and threadbare t-shirts. _This is kind of fun._

He sat up from the pile he was nested in, his little head sticking out with a sports sock draped over his ears. _Something smells really good._ He lifted his little nose in the air and it pinpointed the source. _A leather shoe?_ The leather smelled delicious. _I wonder what it would taste like…_ The shoe calling to him like a siren to a lost sailor. He peeked out the partially opened door and checked to make sure Kuon was still asleep. He quietly padded to the bewitching shoe and sniffed. It smelled of nothing but clean leather and powdery deodorant spray. After that initial sniff, it was all over. The shoe had called out to him, taunted him, asked him to taste it. He couldn't resist the call. He graciously gave the leather dress shoe what it had asked of him, his undivided attention and tiny sharp teeth. It was the best thing _**ever**_.

* * *

"Mmm, something smells good." Kuon mumbled and rolled over. His eyes popped open. _Kyoko! Kyoko's here!_ He smiled widely and finally stretched with a yawn. He pulled himself out of the bed, turned on the bedside lamp, and checked his phone. _Text message from Yukihito. Wonder what he wants._ He stretched again and groaned. _I'll check later._ He thought as he left his bed, grabbed his pajama shirt, slipped it on and left the room, not once noticing the little pup in his partially closed closet or the tiny, playful growls.

"Something smells good." He purred, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, admiring the scrunched down socks, cute purple shorts and pink t-shirt with a picture of Bo on it, covered by her pink apron.

"Oh!" She yelped, startled. "It's almost done." She told him as she started grabbing the table settings. She looked up at him as he grabbed two glasses, and two coffee cups from the cabinet. "Have you seen Tomo-chan? I let him out of my bedroom this morning and I haven't seen him since. That was a couple of hours ago." She asked a bit worried.

"Maybe he was exploring and decided to take a nap somewhere. Like under the sofa or my bed." He suggested, but decided that he would look for him after breakfast if he didn't show up. He made sure last night to put up the fake owl on the balcony to scare away any other birds. He'd read on the internet that it was quite effective, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about the little dog or tell Kyoko what he was worried about.

"So, did you have anything planned for the day?" He asked curiously as they enjoyed their little meal together.

She looked up in thought. "Didn't plan much. I was going to pick up a few fresh herbs and different essential oils. Salina-san told me it would help train Tomo-chan. You know, like let him sniff them, hide them, and have him find them. Maybe do some reading, and practice my choreography for my next Sacred Lotus scenes later. Oh! And I need to make an appointment with the vet that Salina-san told me about." She told him casually. "Did you have anything planned?"

He shook his head and swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. "Probably just hang out, go over my latest script, and read through a few offers that Yukihito gave me to look over. Maybe go with you when you decide to go shopping?" He gave her a sweet smile and a quick peck on her cheek.

She blushed with her hand on the spot he kissed. "I don't mind." She murmured before taking another bite.

* * *

So deeply embedded in the task of breaking-in one of Kuon's new dress shoes, he didn't hear the quick gasp or the masculine chuckle. Before he knew it, he and the shoe were firmly in Kuon's arms. Sho stopped chewing and looked up, finally noticing emerald-green eyes, and a mirthful smile. "Find something that tastes to your liking, Tomo?" He chuckled. He turned his head while turning off the closet light, and shutting the door. "Kyoko-chan! I found him!"

Sho looked at the massacred shoe with tattered laces, the tongue partially ripped out and hanging to the side, and the mouth of the shoe completely marred with chew-marks and slobber. Then stared at Kuon. _Whoa, green eyes? __He's not even angry? He's laughing. I would have been pissed. Oh well, don't look a gift shoe in the mouth. _He returned to the task at hand, showing that shoe who it belonged to now. Needless to say, he was thoroughly enjoying being a dog, so far.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: **__**A Few **__**Of My Favorite Things?**_

* * *

Sho had discovered many things that full day off that the pair had. They would definitely make great parents. Kyoko wasn't as naive as he had always thought she was. Kuon loved to spoil her, and she loved to make him think that she didn't know what he was doing. Kyoko was a goddess, and had way more fans and guys that liked her than she realized. Their manager Yashiro, was a total fangirl when it came to those two, and above all, so far…he absolutely LOVED being a dog, especially a small, pampered, lap-dog.

He could almost literally get away with anything and people would think it was cute. Act tired, she would carry him. Bury his face in her breasts to enjoy her scent as she carried him, she would think he was being bashful. Kiss her neck and face, he was being friendly and lovable. Life was good. Even Kuon didn't scowl or get irritated with him. He actually gave him a little high-five when Kyoko's back was turned, and promised to give him a steak at some point for his accomplishments. It was definitely a guy thing and Kuon refused to be jealous of a dog.

When they got home from shopping, at around noon, she and he began their training exercises. She would let him sniff an item, say the name, then hide it. She would then tell him to go and find it. By the end of their two hour practice session, she was hiding several at once and he was picking and choosing the correct items to bring to her.

After their training session, he got to watch her and Kuon practice her swordplay for Sacred Lotus. He'd never seen anything so amazing. She was really good and Sho could tell that she was wearing him down. After that, she practiced her martial arts while he watched, chewing Kuon's shoe. Again… amazing. Then it was time for dinner and a few covertly caught pieces of steak from Kuon. After that, she and Kuon sat on the sofa, and he on his little bed. They studied their scripts and he chewed on a squeaky bone while watching _**Are You Serious?**_. Fortunately he was able to hide his giggles beneath the squeaks of the toy.

_**~xoxo~**_

They didn't really realize what they were doing while looking over their lines. A little scoot here, a tiny shuffle there, and finally they were sitting with Kyoko resting her head on his side and Kuon with his arm around her. Hearts beating faster that the speed of light. Not really paying attention to the scripts that they were holding, their skulls were too clouded and their skin was far too hot.

They both new that something like this was too soon. They'd only actually revealed their feelings for each other a couple of days ago; although, she couldn't resist sitting in his lap, running her hands beneath his t-shirt, lifting it, tossing it behind her. Something was pulling her to his irresistible lips, making her nibble on his ear, and gently suck on his delicious neck. She wanted to wrap herself in his wonderful smell and never leave.

To feel her perfect little body resting squarely in just the right spot on his lap, was divine. His hands had a mind of their own as one gently caressed her bare thigh and the other explored the hidden territory beneath the back of her shirt. Her mouth and neck were like food to a starving man. He let out a quiet gasp as she nibbled on his ear, one of the most sensitive parts of his body. She let out a tiny little moan when his hand gently caressed up her thigh and his fingers brushed the skin under her shorts, over her panties, almost where her leg and body met.

She let out a pleasure soaked little whimper and instinctively ground into him. He growled low as his hips raised up to meet her.

_**~xoxo~**_

Between the squeaky toy, and the noise from the variety show, he really didn't hear the movement of bodies; however, he did see something fly across the room from the corner of his eye. Kuon's flying t-shirt _**did**_ catch his attention. Then there were the scents of the two he lived with, getting stronger. He slowly turned his head to see something he never dreamed he would see. Not in his wildest dreams or his most terrifying nightmares. Kyoko was all over Kuon, like white on rice; although, it wasn't like the guy wasn't paying her back in spades.

_Fuck! They're fast!_ He shook his little head. _"Wait! NO! Stop that! __Three days and you're already at it?! NO! __Too soon! TOO SOON!__"_ He barked angrily. Sure he expected something like this eventually, but jeez they were behaving like animals during mating season.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kuon slowed down the pace when he heard Tomo-chan barking at them. He placed his hands on the outside of her clothes and straightened her shirt gently, then pulled her into a hug and sighed with a groan. He pulled back to look at his blushing girlfriend, and gave her one last chaste little kiss. "Sorry about that. I got carried away." He mumbled with a smile and a small chuckle as he rested his forehead on hers.

She returned his kiss and sighed after resting her head on his shoulder. "Me too, sorry…_but_, it _was_ fun." She smirked mischievously.

Kuon groaned. "We should probably get to bed." He suggested as he looked at his watch.

She sighed out. "Yeah… You're right, I have a meeting with Takarada-san before I have to be on set, and I still haven't decided what to wear on my first day back."

He squeezed her a little tighter. "How about that nice _(sexy)_ little blue dress that looks like a suit?"

She nodded, hugged him, and kissed his cheek before removing herself from his lap. She leaned back in and gave him one last kiss for the night. "I love you, Kuon. Goodnight."

"Love you too, Princess." He leaned forward and raked his fingers through his hair. He glanced at Tomo-chan and chuckled. "Thanks little guy. I don't want to make any mistakes with her. She means too much to me."

Sho hopped off his little bed, scraped the plush light-grey carpet with his back legs, and walked off in a huff.

Kuon chuckled, and shook his head. "As if Takatsuki-san wasn't enough of a guardian. Well, at least this one doesn't have knives."

* * *

After he had accepted his lot in life this past few days, it was getting easier to see her with him, but that didn't mean he wanted to watch the two have sex in front of him. He no longer had the overwhelming urge to bite Kuon, that's why he only barked to separate the pair. The shoe incident wasn't really as much of a slip up, than his new natural instincts taking over, and the small fact that Sho had always been the type to just jump into things without thinking too much on them. He'd always been a fly by the seat of you pants kind of guy and it had worked for him, so far. Well, if he didn't count the incident with Salina.

He stood in front of her door, staring up at the door knob and sighed. She'd forgotten and accidentally shut him out. The dog bed was comfortable, but he somewhat hated how small it was, even if he could stretch out on it. He tossed and turned for a little while. _Well I know a bed big enough, and he wouldn't even know I was on it._ He smirked. He'd actually been wondering how comfortable it was. _No better time than the present._ He hopped out of his bed and trotted to Kuon's room. He peeked in to make sure he was asleep and quietly snuck in. The bed was vast, but not so high off the floor that he couldn't climb up, if he gave a really good jump.

Digging in his front paws as his hind legs struggled to push him up, after he'd made a hop as high as he could, he grunted and struggled some more, he had even used his mouth to help pull himself up. Finally, he made it to the bed. _Oh… Yeah, forgot that I used the box-spring on Kyoko's bed._ He was not going to admit the fact that he had misjudged the height and made a bad jump.

He gently walked around on the soft, yet firm mattress and contemplated the quality and feel of the bedding. _Not bad._ He turned in a little circle to get the right position and spot to be comfortable, a safe distance from Kuon's feet. He didn't need to be a small dog to know that people kicked in their sleep. He didn't want to awaken to being accidentally punted like a football across the room. Well, it was kind of an exaggeration, but you get my meaning. For a small dog, being accidentally evicted from the bed by said giant man's sleeping body was not on his top ten list of, _**"How I Want To Wake Up At 3 am"**_.

At about 2:30 am, Sho was awakened by the restless sleeping of Kuon. From what he could guess, he was having a particularly nasty nightmare, and it seemed that it involved Kyoko.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Help From An Unlikely Friend**_

* * *

He was worried. Other than Kyoko, he'd not really witnessed a person having nightmares. _**He**_ didn't even have them, that he could remember of anyway. It would seem that Kuon's were much worse. He watched as an extremely distressed Kuon tossed, turned, and talked in his sleep. What startled him the most, is when he shot upright with wide green eyes staring into the darkness.

Sho felt the need to do something. Regardless of how much of an ass he was, he wasn't the type of person to just walk away after witnessing something like that. He was genuinely worried for him. He carefully approached, noticing that Kuon didn't even react to him being there. It was like he was sleep walking or something; although, when his nose touched the back of the man's hand, to get his attention, Sho noticed that he felt like ice. _So cold…is this what a dead body feels like? _He pondered worriedly.

A tiny, imaginary light bulb flashed above his little head. _That's right!_ "Rick?… Rick! I need your help!" He called out just loud enough not to wake Kyoko with his barking. He was certain it wouldn't wake Kuon.

He saw a shimmer off to the side. "What did ya n..." He sighed. "I see. It happened again." He commented like something like this was a common occurrence.

Sho furrowed his brow. "Is there anything we can do? He doesn't so look good."

Rick shook his head and sighed. "No…Nothing _**we**_ can do, but his little fairy has been able to pull him out of it before."

Sho quickly jumped off the bed and shot out the door. Seconds later he was barking, howling, and scratching on Kyoko's door, hoping he was enough to wake her.

_**~xoxo~**_

She was pulled from her sleep by an unusual noise. She wasn't quite used to having the little scamp around, needing things at night. So, Sho's scratching, barking, and whining at her door had awakened her quite quickly.

Kyoko's eyes shot open to the sounds of her little angel clearly upset by something. She'd groggily remembered how special he was and that he may be seeing things that she couldn't see directly, so she immediately arose from her bed and went to check on him, only to find him behaving strangely. He was jumping, whimpering, barking, and running from between her door, and Kuon's. She quickly followed.

Quietly entering the room, she found a familiar scene. Kuon was sitting upright, staring emptily across the room. He had the same look from when she had pulled him from his trance during Dark Moon. She gasped and quickly sat on the edge of his bed, taking his hand in hers, and gently calling his name, receiving no response.

Sho watched over the pair from the foot of the bed, as she wrapped Kuon in her arms, draped across his lap, holding him tightly. "Kuon, please wake up. Please hear me." She murmured in distress.

After a few moments of her pleading for a response, his arms slowly lifted and wrapped around her. He buried his face in her hair. "You saved me again." He murmured sleepily, holding her tightly as she let out a relieved sigh.

Sho was stunned at how relieved he was. Within the short time he had actually spent the effort to tolerate Kuon, he found that he wasn't that bad of a guy and he somewhat liked him. Not that he would openly admit something like that to anyone other than himself and Rick. One would take it to his grave and the other had no voice that could actually be heard by most of the living.

As the pair relaxed, Kuon held Kyoko close and they returned to their sleep, snuggled closely with him at her back in his warm embrace. Sho waited until both were asleep before curling into a tiny ball, as closely as possible near her belly, while she stroked him in her sleep. He now realized that he and Kuon both needed her. One could say at this point, that Sho's existential crisis was finally over. He had finally been of use to someone other than himself.

* * *

He honestly didn't know what happened last night, but when he awakened early that next morning, he found Kyoko willingly in his arms, sleeping next to him and Tomo curled next to her. He felt his heart swell. He vaguely remembered having some kind of a nightmare, but if anyone asked he certainly wouldn't have been able to tell them what it was about, even if he wanted to. It would be the second time in his life when something like this occurred, him waking with her in his arms. Other times he'd have to brave it out alone, and remember every vicious little gory detail that would plague his waking mind for at least three days after the event.

At the moment, he was enjoying the gentle scent of her fragrance and the warmth of her small sleeping body in his arms, before sunrise. He noticed Tomo's position and smiled softly. It really felt right, like she was truly his and Tomo was their baby. The thoughts had calmed him more than they had before. He'd thought many times of a scenario such as he was experiencing, but to have it actually come to fruition, was far more satisfying. He drifted back to sleep only moments later.

* * *

She awakened to the soft morning light attempting to breech the dark drapes of Kuon's room, and wrapped in his arms, resting her head on his chest, with Tomo sleeping comfortably on the pillow behind her at the top of the bed.

He awakened to the soft little pads of her fingertips, tracing the lines of his jaw and the bridge of his nose. It tickled a little. _What a wonderful way to wake up._ He sighed in contentment. "Good morning, Princess." He gave her a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." She murmured, caressing his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He nodded with a slightly furrowed brow. "Did something happen?"

She nodded. "I think you had some kind of nightmare. Tomo came and got me."

He glanced at the sleeping pup.

"We were both worried."

He sighed out, leaned in a little and kissed her temple. "I'm okay. You don't need to worry. I can't even remember what it was about, but I really wouldn't mind waking up like this every day." He mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

"What time do you have to be at work?" She sighed out, enjoying the gentle caress up and down her back.

"Mmmm, let's see. I think Yukihito is stopping by to pick us up at around ten." He told her as his head turned to glance at the alarm clock that displayed the time as 06:22.

She squirmed out of his embrace and sat up. "Well, we should probably start our day then." She gave him a mischievous smile and scrambled out of the bed, after a quick kiss on his cheek.

Sho looked up after being awakened by all of the motion, thinking the worst.

Kuon groaned. "Time to get up little guy. You're mom says it's time to start getting ready."

Sho was so exhausted from the prior night of worry that he just dropped his little head back on the pillow, not catching or caring about the _"mom"_ part, and drifted back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: From Pink Hyena To Goddess**_

* * *

Kyoko was wearing the suit dress that Kuon had suggested and Sho was strapped into his little harness, sitting in the back seat of Yashiro's car, in his little car seat between Kyoko and Kuon. Yashiro couldn't stop gushing about how cute he was or how pretty Kyoko looked. Although, Kyoko was a bit nervous about the meeting that was scheduled. She had a hunch it would be about telling the media about her time away. She wasn't sure what they wanted her to say, the police had asked her to keep silent on the matter until Sho was found. Perhaps he would just tell her to say that she isn't allowed to speak about it until the investigation was finished, and that they should direct their questions to the authorities. She nodded her head at that thought. It was most likely what he would tell her.

Kuon leaned in and kissed her cheek when Yukihito wasn't looking. "You okay?" He murmured.

She nodded. "I'm just a little worried about this meeting." She answered candidly.

Sho settled into his seat and sighed in regret. Regret for everything he'd done and how he'd behaved. Regret that the image she had of him before he turned into a rat, would be the image she carried of him with her the rest of their lives. He felt a gently hand stroke his head and back. "Don't worry Tomo-chan, you'll be safe with me today." She cooed sweetly.

_Who's going to keep you safe? I'm too small._ He lamented. He'd been thinking of this not so small fact ever since Salina told him that he would be her protector.

"Maybe he's just a little anxious about being out and about today. Most of the places we went with him yesterday were close and we traveled on foot." Kuon hypothesized. "I'm sure he'll get used to it over time." He patted Sho on the head. "You'll be okay little guy."

* * *

In order for him to be effective in controlling the situation surrounding Kyoko's kidnapping, Lory Takarada needed to know the entire situation. Not just the little bits that Kuon and Yuki had explained, but he needed to hear Kyoko's part in this too. The pup was cute, but they needed to find a reason for him to be with her wherever she went. Honestly he didn't have a problem with it, after all he took Natsuko with him quite often. He really didn't see a problem with Tomo-chan, but there were others that could possibly think that she was behaving like some spoiled little American Diva if she did, so the excuse that he was her comfort after the kidnapping. A type of therapy dog, if you will. Just not registered as one.

"I'm sure they will understand Kyoko-chan. If not, have them contact me on my personal number. I doubt they will have any issues about it though. People have been much more enthusiastic about dogs after that documentary last year." He smiled softly and patted Sho on the head.

Sho was actually stunned. Never in his live had he experienced anything similar to Lory Takarada. Granted the man was eccentric, but he had to admit the man knew what he was talking about. He couldn't even remember how many actresses and idols he'd met in the years of his career that didn't go everywhere with some type of pet or another. Usually small dogs, well-trained cats, and a variety of other pets. He'd even met a director that had an iguana that sat on his shoulder through the entire filming of one of his own PVs.

"Actually even Kimiko Morizumi is known to bring her Pomeranian on the set." He watched Kyoko grimace. "Now Mogami-kun, you and I both know that had you and Koenji-chan not hidden that incident and reported it to the police immediately, you would not have to deal with her pettiness on the set. I sincerely hope that you are being very cautious around her, and remember that if something like that happens again, you tell me immediately."

Sho's ears perked. _What is this about? Police? What happened?_

Kyoko sighed in resignation, she knew he was right. She should have brought Yashiro-san into the situation, and notified Shachou as soon as she suspected something from that LoveME mission. "Yes Shachou, I promise." She looked up at him, steadily petting Sho.

"Now as for the media, regarding your kidnapping, you are to tell them that you are not allowed to comment on it, and if they have any questions, they need to contact LME for further information. Did you have any questions?" He asked.

She sighed at the thoughts, but she had to ask. "Takarada-san? Have the police found out anything about Sho yet?" She was still pissed at him, but she was worried after Yashiro had dropped by on her day off and informed her and Kuon that the police were trying to find him. He'd apparently walked out of the recording studio, went to the nearest restroom, changed his clothing and left. He hadn't been seen since.

Neither noticed that the little pup sitting in her lap, looked like he'd peed on her pillow or something. He was totally guilt-ridden for what he'd done and how he'd behaved. He sighed. _I really am an ass. I hope being this way, I can make it up to her._ He looked up at her and licked her fingers.

He shook his head with a serious look on his face. "I'm afraid not Kyoko-chan, they haven't contacted us with anything new; however, your mother has asked to meet with you at your earliest convenience." He handed her a little slip of paper and smiled softly. "She seemed a bit worried about you." He chuckled lightly. "You have come a long way since your first day in the LoveME Section."

"Thank you Takarada-san. I believe the LoveME Section has given me many opportunities to grow. I appreciate the chances you have given me." She smiled remembering her most memorable ones.

He clapped his hands together. "Well, I believe Yashiro-kun is waiting for you. Have a good first day back."

Sho hopped off her lap, and she stood and bowed. "Thank you very much, Shachou. You have a good day as well."

As he watched his LoveME #1 bow, he noticed that the adorable little dog with her did the same. He startled a little bit, then laughed. It was the cutest thing. How was he to know that Sho actually did that out of habit? He sighed a little as he watched his LoveME girl and her dog leave the office. She strutting out more confidently than he'd ever seen her with her little dog following close behind.

Lory sighed. "Ahh, the children are growing up."

_~xoxo~_

Kyoko picked him up, before pressing the button for the elevator. "Such a good boy with such good manners. I'm so proud of my little Tomo-chan." She gently rubbed his little head and gave him a little kiss on the nose.

Sho sat in her arms stunned and blushing brightly beneath his fur. His mind was blank. As a human, she had never even attempted to kiss him, and now she did it so willingly and so sweetly. He wanted to melt. He went limp in her arms.

She giggled. "No need to be so tense around the LoveMon. He's somewhat harmless and he likes animals. You're safe…Well, I will have to keep an eye on you when he brings in Natsuko-chan though. I don't want her to think that you're something tasty to eat." She commented in thought, mostly talking to herself.

_What the hell would this Natsuko be for it to want to eat me?!_ He shivered just thinking about it.

"Aw…Don't worry. I will never let anything happen to you. You are very important to me, not just my familiar. Okay?" She cooed to him as they rode down to the floor that contained the LoveME Section.

Sho watched as the doors opened to the Music Section and Ruriko Matsunai stepped on. "I heard you got cast for Sacred Lotus." She commented and Kyoko nodded. "Congratulations, Pink Hyena." She smirked.

Kyoko giggled. "Thank you Ruriko-chan. I heard your new album did well."

"It's doing good. So what's the special occasion? I've never seen you dressed like this… It looks good on you." The young woman asked curiously.

Kyoko sighed. "I wanted to look presentable in case I was asked any questions by the media today."

Ruriko's eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about that. How are you doing?" She asked hastily.

Kyoko smiled a little nervously. "I'm fine. I just want to forget all about it." She sighed, and Sho remained very still in her arms.

"So who's the little guy?" Ruriko decided to change the subject that was clearly making Kyoko uncomfortable.

Kyoko flashed her a blinding smile and the girl felt her heart leap. "This is my little friend Tomo-chan."

**_DING_**

"Here's my floor. Take care Kyoko-chan." They watched her wave as the elevator doors shut.

Kyoko looked at Sho and pet him. "I suppose people are just too uncomfortable to ask about it. Thank goodness. I guess the only ones we have to worry about now are the media and Kanae. She will demand details." Kyoko groaned at the thought. She knew she would have a very difficult time lying to Kanae, the woman always saw right through her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: A Goddess In His Arms**_

* * *

Kanae and Chiori sat on the floor, flat on their bums, staring at their friend. "Mo… You weren't lying. God Kyoko, what the hell? Why didn't you show us before? We're your friends." Kanae groused.

Kyoko straightened her clothing and Tomo was shivering in the fear of the thought that she might have seen something in him that reminded her of himself.

Kyoko leaned forward and picked up the small dog. "It's okay Tomo-chan. I'm not a bird anymore. I would never hurt you." She kissed his little crown and he calmed. He just needed to remember never to give her reason to suspect when she was in her Black Eagle form. She turned to her two best friends. "I really didn't know everything until I met Salina-san a few days ago. She's really helped me out."

"So the voodoo dolls and curse charms?" Chiori asked a little curiously.

Kyoko chuckled lightly. "Completely worthless. I was too inexperienced for any of them to work. Just dolls and pieces of paper with markings on them." She explained.

"And now?" Kanae asked a little hesitantly.

Kyoko nibbled her lower lip. "Now I have to be more careful of what I say or do. Someone could be harmed if I'm not."

Kanae sighed. "I know your temper Kyoko. What's going to happen when you see Fuwa next… or even Morizumi?"

Kyoko grimaced a little, then calmed herself by petting her little dog. She smiled. "Tomo is my familiar. He's here to protect me. I'm confident that he will be able to prevent anything that could lead to a disaster."

Chiori smiled at the little dog and Kanae just looked at him with slight distaste, she wasn't fond of children or pets. "Where did you get him?" Chiori asked, lifting her hand for silent permission to pet him.

Kyoko nodded, and Sho sniffed Chiori's hand to make sure that she had no bad intentions towards his mistress. "Salina-san and I summoned him the day I changed back." She told them, but she certainly wasn't going to tell them that he'd been a rat or how she'd given him his dog-form. The fact that she showed them what she'd been practicing without witnesses, was far more than she'd originally intended to show, but she hadn't really prepared any simple spells or potions to display yet; although, she really didn't plan on letting anyone else know her secrets. Kuon, Kanae, Chiori, and Lory were the only ones that needed to know.

She believed that Maria didn't really need to know unless she showed talent and promise in the arts later on. She wasn't going to expose Maria to it, she felt she was too young to control her impulses. Hell, she believed even she wasn't ready for something like this as far as temperament and impulses were concerned. She'd been constantly vigilant these past few days, and making it a point to keep control of her anger. The fact that she hadn't cast any life-changing curses on Sho and Kimiko, was miraculous. Although, it wouldn't have worked on Sho, his was a self inflicted curse and those are far more powerful than anything that she could visit upon him.

Kanae sniffed and sat on the pink sofa by the window. "Well, I'm not sure how such a small dog will be able to protect you, but I'll take your word for it. I'm still having a hard time believing any of this. Had I not seen it myself, I would have thought you were crazy."

* * *

Before I continue, allow me to explain how fate had chosen the form for Sho. Although on the outside he is a calm and reserved professional, in private he is short-tempered, high-strung, and somewhat aggressive. He is fearless, energetic, and most of the time alert, yet sometimes very lazy. Not very low-tension at all. He is arrogant and firmly believes that he is far more than he actually is, which makes him a perfect match as a small terrier. A very big-dog ego and personality, packed into the body of a very small dog. Therefore, the match was perfect. He wasn't any particular breed. If one were to test him, they would discover that he was somewhat of a mutt with the appearance of a tiny doberman, but that didn't matter. He wasn't with Kyoko for his appearance, his personality, or his so-called breeding; he was with her as her familiar, her companion, and her protector, and in the future he would shine at it.

As a shape-shifting witch, she needs a companion that she can take anywhere, and she also needs one that at times be very intimidating, so the fae had blessed him with his very unique appearance. No, he did not look like the little toy dog known as the Min Pin, he actually looked as though someone had taken a large, pure-bred Doberman Pinscher, shrunk him down and gave him to her, shiny lightly colored coat with tell-tail markings only seen on the larger breed, docked tail, cropped ears, lean lines, perfectly elegant bearing, and everything that most attribute to the larger breed. This unique perfect little package was given to him to aid in the protection of his new mistress.

* * *

He couldn't resist, he had to do it to make sure she was really there and safe. He'd heard the rumors, and waited like the rest for that week that she was gone. He was frantic with worry over her. So, when he saw her standing in the hall that contained the LoveME Section, not noticing her little dog, he greeted her by quickly pulling the stunning beauty into his arms and hugging her tightly. It wasn't until he heard a very angered, sinister growl emanating from her arm, did he let her go, blushing more brightly than he'd ever done.

Hikaru Ishibashi nervously cleared his throat and apologized. "We were so worried about you Kyoko-chan, are you okay?"

Although she wasn't in any danger, Sho was now on high alert, wondering how many other people felt close enough to Kyoko to react the way they'd been acting so far. It was revealing and a bit depressing for him. This beautiful, beloved creature is what he'd tossed away. They stood and talked for a few more minutes before Hikaru gave her another quick hug and scratched Sho's little head and said good-bye.

Hikaru entered the men's room to calm his racing heart. Her beautiful scent still teased his senses. She smelled like orange blossoms and sandalwood. There were other notes to her scent that were there, but those were the ones that stood out to him the most. Whatever perfume she was wearing was perfect for her, because it enhanced her naturally heady sweet scent. He swallowed thickly thinking about it as he stared at his _**completely**_ red face in the mirror. There was no way he'd be going back out there anytime soon in his condition. She'd had this effect on him every time he'd gotten too near her. He didn't expect himself to be so worried that he would take her in his arms like he'd always wanted. Judging from his body's reaction, that was a bit of a mistake. A wonderfully exciting mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kyoko just shrugged her shoulders as she watched Hikaru quickly leave. "How sweet that he was so worried." She smiled softly and continued on her merry way to Yashiro's office, to meet before they had to leave for the in-studio scenes she had for Sacred Lotus.

Sho just lightly shook his head and groaned inwardly. She may have been dialed in on Kuon's behavior, but she was still very clueless to other men. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. He smirked. _I'll just have to make sure the others get the message that they don't have a chance._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Dinner & A Sho Part 1**_

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since they had that extremely intense make-out session, not that they hadn't had more, but that one was the one that came very close to ending in his bed naked and wrapped around him. Every now and then, they both had this habit of being very open about checking each other out, be it from a distance or up close and then they would both blush once they noticed what they'd done. At this point, Sho had been witness to their Love Idiot behavior much more than he could tolerate, and he wondered how the people around them didn't die of frustration or throw them a box of condoms before locking them in a _**very**_ small, dark closet.

At this point in his new life, he had met a couple of other familiars at his new Vet, and he had accompanied Kyoko to see Salina a few times to pick up new reading materials and just general socializing. As Kyoko and Salina would sit in the garden and enjoy their tea, he would follow Reino around and note all of the interesting ingredients, books, potions, and various other items around her shop and home.

Reino stopped short, wondering why Sho was following him so much. He turned and sighed. "Still have a grudge against me? Is that why you're following me?"

Sho sat flatly on his little butt, and if one really paid attention, one could clearly see his frustration. He shook his head.

Reino's brow furrowed. Why would he be following him, if not for that? "Then…What exactly do you want?"

This actually frustrated Sho more. How was he supposed to ask how to find something like that, and not have Reino take it wrongly? So, he timidly walked over to the shelf that contained a few mild aphrodisiacs.

Reino let out a chuckle. "You do know those are worthless to you now, don't you?"

Sho sighed and nodded, then it seemed as though a tiny light bulb went of in his head. This certainly made Reino curious when Sho held out his little paw.

"Okay~ Are you sure you want me to see what's in that tiny little head of yours?" He tapped him on the crown lightly and Sho nodded vigorously. Reino sighed, wondering if this was such a good idea. "Alright, just concentrate on what you want to tell me and I'll try to see it. I've never done this with a familiar and my mother would most definitely put some kind of weird hex on me for doing it. It's definitely a big no-no. So keep it between us. Got it?"

Sho nodded, closed his eyes and thought of every moment those two abruptly halted their activities, because one thought that the other wasn't ready for that stage in the relationship. You know, Kuon thinking Kyoko wasn't ready, and Kyoko believing that Kuon wasn't ready. The standard crossed wires.

When Reino saw what Sho was up to, he let out a very uncharacteristic hearty laugh. "Oh my god! You've got to be kidding me. How are you not insane by now, living with those two?"

Sho growled.

"Hehe, okay, okay. I get it." He chuckled. "There's only one problem with the stuff on that shelf. It won't work on her." He held up his hand to stop Sho from reaching a new level of frustration. "However she's a witch, saffron will do the job. Since he's around her so much, it'll probably work on him too. If _**she**_ cooks with it, it'll be even more effective, but honestly all they really need for it to work, will be to smell it. Actually quite fascinating." He smirked. "I've devoured quite a few little enchantresses myself by doing this." He bragged, almost cursing himself for not using it on her in the beginning. Well, if he had known that she was a witch at the time, but alas it was not to be.

So, he knew what he needed to use on those two to finally end the sexual tension between his two roomies, that was so thick one would need a chainsaw to cut through, but to devise and implement a plan that would succeed was the key. It wasn't like he could just jet down to the local grocer and pick it up himself, so there had to be a way to suggest that she use it, then she would need to buy it. _I'm pretty sure that… Wait a minute… _He smirked._ Otou-san used to use it a lot in rice and fish. She only puts in a little… So… If I make her forget that she put some in already…_ He grinned wickedly. From his look alone, one might actually see a cartoon villain wringing his hands or petting his bald cat. Yes, it was that bad. Their libidinous unease had driven him to that point.

It took him almost an entire week to trick her. First he had pulled a small bit from the bowl of saffron that she'd used to train him to detect and retrieve, and hid it under the sofa near the leg so that she couldn't vacuum it up when she cleaned the apartment. It had taken several attempts of distracting her to see that something like that wouldn't work on her. She was a very conscientious chef. So he resorted to surprise, and it worked. She was a little miffed at herself that she startled and put three times the amount in the curry, but she had been able to salvage the flavor and it wasn't overpowering. She was absolutely not going to waste food just for a little saffron, besides quality saffron is very expensive.

Once the pair of clueless lovebirds took their seats and dinner was served, Sho beat a hasty retreat to sleep in the laundry basket in the laundry room. He figured that it was the safest place to be. Surely they would not make use of that room at any point of the planned explosion of aphrodisiac induced lust for the evening. The beauty of this plan was that Salina had never mentioned what Reino had told Sho, after all it was something that every witch eventually discovered on their own.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Dinner & A Sho Part 2**_

* * *

Kyoko had been feeling a little flustered and aroused ever since the curry started to simmer. Actually, she'd been somewhat flustered and aroused for more than a week, but this night it was particularly intense. She kept thinking of Kuon, the way his muscles felt under her hands, the way his lips and skin tasted, and the way his lips felt against her. She could barely contain herself once they finally sat down for dinner. Kuon? Well, he really didn't need any encouragement in that department, he was just waiting for the go-ahead from her. So, when she stood up, fanning herself, asking him if it was warm, with a look on her that made his mouth dry and body stand at attention, he had absolutely no objections to pulling her into his lap when she bent very close to him so that he got a nice view down her blouse. He had no issues with ravenously devouring her mouth or even allowing his hands to freely roam her body from top to bottom, pulling the most delicious little moans from her. It was like feeding a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

God, she couldn't get enough of him. She was in his lap, sitting on the chair, with her legs on each side of him, while her skirt was riding up, causing her only barrier between them to be her tiny black silk panties and his denim jeans and she was soaking through it all. Her moisture and warmth was driving him out of his mind with desire, and her taste was especially exquisite.

He leaned back to take in the beautiful sight of his girlfriend with her skirt around her waist, her blouse skewed, her bra cup riding up over to reveal the delightful little pebble that he had just been sucking on, her eyes were glazed with lust, her skin was flush, her lips were plump, red, and parted, and her sweet hot breath sent a wave of pleasure over his exposed skin.

His eyes closed to enjoy the sweet feel of her firmly in his arms as their bodies ground into each other, searching for that release. "God Kyoko… I want you so much." He breathed hotly on her neck as his lips and mouth caressed.

"Please… Kuon…" She panted breathlessly in his ear in her soft, sexy, musical voice.

The way she said it so beautifully, the way she writhed against him made him want her more that he ever dreamed he could. The fire she lit in him, burned to ashes the last tiny bit of restraint he had. He let out a deep, sexy growl and slipped her blouse off and then her bra. Before his eyes was revealed his personal little slice of heaven.

He stood abruptly, causing her to squeak in surprise then giggle, and hurriedly made way to his bedroom with her wrapped tightly around him; legs around his waist and arms around his neck, never once stopping from putting her hot little mouth on him. The truly impressive part was the fact that their clothing had been quickly stripped with expert precision without his mouth leaving her.

The feel of skin to skin was driving her insane. Neither knew when or how the strip of condoms landed on the bed just within his reach got there, he had grabbed it absently as her moans and pants caressed his ears.

Searing, fiery, soft kisses trailed from her mouth, savored her elegant neck, licked, sucked and caressed her breasts, blazed a trail down her ribs to her toned belly, gently nibbled her hip, and ravenously devoured the sweetest of treasures. The barely burning ember turned into a roaring flame. The sound of her sweet voice pleading for him was turning him into an addict.

So indulgent was he, that he'd nearly forgotten the little plastic squares laying next to them, until his hand had brushed them. "Shit! I almost forgot."

She gave his a confused look, and he held up one of the condoms. She smiled softly and nodded feeling so warm and cared for that he'd taken that upon himself. _I should probably tell him I'm on the pill._ She smiled and took the condom from him then tossed it to the floor. "We're already protected." She breathed out seductively.

His eyes went wide. He then dove in and kissed her passionately once again causing her to lose her breath. His gentle invasion wasn't as painful as she expected. Yes, it was still uncomfortable at first, but it wasn't the blood bathed carnage that she'd heard other girls complain about, and Kuon had made the experience exquisite. He penetrated and wrapped her in his strength. Each time she felt his retreat and return, the liquid, soft friction increased the warmth within her. An itch that only he could scratch had settled in her nethermost region. An itch became a strong tingle, a strong tingle developed into a strong vibration. Her erotic screams of pleasure followed quickly, and pulled him over the edge as she pulsed around him tightly. Pulling from him ever last little bit that he could give her before he collapsed in her arms.

"I love you, Kyoko." He breathed against her skin, pulling her with him as he rolled to his back with her in his arms and tucking her safely in his embrace.

"I love you too, Kuon." She purred in complete satisfaction. The mere mention of his name on her lips like that, made him want to pull it from her again and again that night. He would never again hate his name because of her sweet, soft, erotic voice screaming it into the night air.

_**~xoxo~**_

_Man, I wish my senses weren't so sharp._ He groused inwardly. He could smell and hear everything, even though he had beat a hasty retreat to the laundry room and buried himself in the folded sheets, and thick blankets of the linen closet. Not that the entire apartment complex wouldn't have been able to hear them had the apartments themselves not been acoustically protected. So yeah, there was that. Otherwise towards the end there, someone would have seriously thought they were filming a porn with all the noise those two were making for several continuous hours.

The next morning the two looked as light as a feather and as happy as clams. Sho however, felt like his poor little body had been dragged over five miles of bad road. He was hungry, tired, irritable, and he just wanted to sleep in. Fortunately for him, Kyoko was the type of pet owner that absolutely love to spoil her baby. So he slept for most of the day. He slept when they were traveling to her appointments, during her scenes for Sacred Lotus, in her lap at lunch, and finally they would soon be home. He had been just too tired to care about Hikaru, Koga or any of the others, but he had instilled something of a fear of the little dog in them. No one likes to get bitten regardless of how small the dog is. Teeth are teeth and they all hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Looks Can Be Deceiving**_

* * *

He had finally gotten used to Kyoko's and Kuon's schedules. Although, that would change once again due to the fact that Kuon would be heading to America for a film he was going to be participating in. She seemed a little down, but she had encouraged Kuon to take it. She didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of his success and he didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of hers. She would follow him with good old fashioned hard work, and Kuon would make it a point to spend his off time in Japan with her until she was able to join him.

Sho could clearly see that she had changed so much since he'd lived with her in the beginning. She wasn't the clingy sycophant that she had been. She was her own person and very determined for her own reasons, and he was proud to be at her side to witness her change. He would make damn sure that he kept an eye on all of those around her that he saw as a threat. Kuon wouldn't be able to be there for her all the time, especially while he was away.

Kuon had already told her that if she wanted, he would drop the film and stay until she could join him, but she refused and told him that if he didn't take the chance, he would regret not knowing for the rest of his life and she didn't want to be the reason for it. She also reminded him that she would be working her hardest to join him on her own power. How were either of them to know that Lory had something already lined up for her when she finished Sacred Lotus? Director Konoe, and now Producer Kuresaki and Director Morizumi, had all spread the word of her talents, and professionalism to their comrades in Hollywood. Yes, she would join him soon enough.

* * *

He sat quietly in Kyoko's chair and watched as one of the people he considered an enemy, walked up to her uncle to greet him. He had been able to understand the situation through the many conversations she'd had with Kanae, Chiori, and Yashiro, either directly or indirectly. Yukihito had the habit of talking to him as a human. Which made him feel not so left out of the loop about Kyoko's life anymore. The man was such a total fangirl, it was hilarious. He never dreamed that someone like that guy could even exist, but all walks of life he supposed.

Now, as in the case of so many others now, except for those that had directly experienced Sho, Kimiko Morizumi believed that Sho was just another harmless little dog that could do nothing to protect himself or Kyoko. How wrong she was. The familiar of a witch is something that one should never, ever mess with; however, how was she to know something like that? He would allow her to pet him when Kyoko wasn't looking and he would take note of the venomous shit she spewed from her despicable mouth in a sweet tone, thinking that he was like other dogs and didn't understand a word she was saying.

Fortunately for Kyoko and unfortunately for Kimiko, Sho understood everything she said. They had foiled many of her little traps and plans for his mistress, because of this. She was at the end of her wits because of Kyoko and was getting desperate. So desperate that she was willing to go all in, personally. So, that evening when the halls to the dressing rooms were vacated and Kyoko had been the last to shower and change, Kimiko stole into her dressing room, armed with a knife and hid. As Kyoko exited the bathroom in nothing, but her bra and panties, Kimiko was greeted by a not so small Doberman Pinscher that's teeth were bared, growling menacingly, and was only steps away from having her throat ripped out.

As soon as she was released, Kyoko scurried behind Sho and took note of the situation. Kimiko was panicked, searching for a way out of the situation, only to find that there was none. She firmly believed that if she dropped the knife, he would be on her. If she went for the door, she wouldn't be able to unlock the lock that she had engaged before trying to attack Kyoko, and she would never make it out without at least a few really big scars. She looked on in horror as she watched Kyoko dial for security. There was nothing she could do. She would be caught by the evidence in her hand and the fact she had no reason to be there or she could drop the evidence and risk being ripped to shreds by the large dog that closely resembled the small one, collar and all, she'd been thinking of poisoning.

Before the door flew open and Kimiko was revealed with a knife in her hand, Kyoko grabbed her robe and Kimiko watched in horror as the large dog suddenly became a small one. Security would drag away a screaming, insanely babbling Kimiko Morizumi that they had taken a knife from, and Kyoko would look on in faux-innocence holding her sweet little Tomo-chan in her arms, pretending to not know a thing. She didn't need to act out that she was shaken-up. The extent that Kimiko would go to, disturbed her and the fact that Tomo had done what he did, practically blew her away. She'd never felt so safe and secure in her entire life, except when Kuon was around.

She showered him with kisses, and hugged him tightly. "Tonight, you get a steak, my little man." She kissed him squarely on the nose.

Sho felt light-headed, then snuggled her. _I will never let anyone hurt you, if I can do anything to stop it._ He nuzzled her cleavage and sighed contentedly.

* * *

Kuon Hizuri was stunned when he entered their apartment. They would be having their normal meal, but the sweet little helpful dog would be found munching on a filet mignon the size of his tiny head. Of course, he was no longer puzzled by it when Kyoko had explained what had happened, minus the facts surrounding Tomo's special gift. Although, now she knew why he seemed as though one had carbon copied him from the larger of the dogs and shrunk him down. However, she did tell Kuon that Tomo had protected her admirably, everything that Kimiko Morizumi had done, and that Tomo was being rewarded for his heroic efforts. If Tomo was able to protect her in such a situation and Kyoko not be completely devastated and rattled by it, he would entrust her to the little dog while he was away, with confidence.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Desperate Heart, True Love Will Find You**_

* * *

So many things were finally going on. Kuon was several weeks into his filming, Kyoko was finally wrapping up Sacred Lotus, Kanae was constantly grousing about some arrogant prick that she kept having to put in place, and it was almost time for Kyoko and Maria's birthdays. Kyoko was getting very proficient in spells, potions, elixirs and such…and she had realized what had caused the sudden little burst of lust-filled awesomeness back during the end of the summer. No, she wasn't angry with Tomo-chan. She didn't realize that her little pup was a schemer just like her boss and manager; although, she was a bit more vigilant with keeping track of the herbs and spices that were considered aphrodisiacs. Not that something like that mattered anymore at that point. She just didn't want Tomo storing anything else, in bulk, on _accident_. The amount of saffron she'd discovered around the apartment was considerable. It was no wonder she and Kuon had been like spring rabbits until the very moment he'd left for the airport, to fly to LA.

She had debuted in several areas at this point and her popularity was skyrocketing. Fans and others in the industry were considering her a top-tier performer now and Lory was gearing up for her international debut. He'd wanted to wait until she was at least 18 years old, that way in most countries, she would be at or beyond the age of majority. He was somewhat shocked that it was all going so quickly, but she was his amazing LoveME #1, and he had known for awhile that once she accepted love and started seeing her own worth, she would be able to accomplish wonderful things.

Sho was incredibly proud of her. All she needed was that little boost of confidence and she was now the goddess that men between the ages of 15 and 35 practically worshiped. He no longer sulked from his own mistakes, he accepted his new lot in life happily after the Kimiko Morizumi incident in Kyoko's dressing room. He actually had learned how to control it after that and began practicing regularly. So, one would occasionally find the beautiful young goddess of LME confidently jogging in the park with her very large protector every now and then.

Honestly, Sho never dreamed that she traveled as much as she did for her acting, music, and modeling. He was surprised how many top people that she knew: actors, models, directors, producers, musicians, and people from all walks of life. Most of them respected her deeply and were very vocal on her changes. They were very happy for her. He had to say, the only one he truly didn't like out of that bunch, had probably been Tano-san, the producer from Kimagure Rock. Sho couldn't understand why the man could actually still be rude to her, even after she had done so much for that show, he was still a prick. Well it didn't matter, she couldn't afford to continue with them as herself or as Bo. She had a far too busy schedule and Lory was gearing up to release her on the world, via the silver screen.

* * *

Well, this was a familiar scene. Kyoko stood in the parking garage watching something very familiar begin to play out. _No! I will not allow that to happen to another person! It's not right!_ **"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OF DOING OR YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"** She yelled out, startling the late twenties actress, causing her to drop the potion bottle, breaking it and causing the glittery-pink substance to splash across the pavement.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kana bit out as her prey ran. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, immobilized by an unseen force. It felt like many pairs of hands and arms restraining her.

Kyoko stopped, and put Sho down so he could stand guard if needed. "Do you really want for her to hate you like that? Do you really think you can force someone to love you and not have them resent you for the rest of _**your** _life? Can you live with that reality?" Kyoko asked in a soft melodic voice.

"I-I..." Kana stammered out. "I gave up so much for her! Why can't she love me?!" She bellowed out as she fell to her knees and sobbed pitifully.

Kyoko approached and knelt next to the woman, gently stroking her soothingly._  
"Forget all the pain that heartbreak can gain;  
True love awaits, true love awaits.  
Let go of your sorrows and live for tomorrow;  
True love awaits, true love awaits."_

She pulled her into her arms and allowed her to cry on her shoulder, rocking her back and forth like comforting a child.  
_"__No longer pursue, allow what is due;  
Give up on your search, and allow one to perch.  
With calm heart and mind, your love will find you;  
True love awaits, true love awaits." _

Kana looked up at Kyoko after gathering herself. "You're Ren-san's girl?"

Kyoko nodded. "Kusunoki-san, you can't keep doing this."

Kana sighed and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. I… I just don't know what to do."

Kyoko stood and offered her a hand. "You do nothing. It will happen when it's meant to happen. You can't force something like that. It doesn't matter what you gave up for it. It wouldn't be worth it… What did you give up, if you don't mind my asking?"

Kana groaned as she dusted herself off. "M-My male fan-base..."

Kyoko shook her head. "Not a very big sacrifice, if you ask me. If I were you, I wouldn't mention any of this to Salina-san." Kyoko flashed a little knowing glint in her eyes and Kana shivered at the discovery. "She would not be pleased with you deceiving her like that… The spell I just cast for you, will help you in the future to find a true love, it's your choice to accept it or not…" She and Sho began to walk away. "Be it male or female… I suggest you not refuse it."

"Are you a…?" She called out to the beautiful little witch.

Kyoko glanced behind her with her well manicured index finger to her ruby lips, "Hi-mi-tsu..." and gave her a little Setsuka Heel wink.

Kana's eyes went wide and she gave Kyoko a sharp nod. There was no way she would even attempt to betray the secret of a witch that just did something for her without asking for anything. Kyoko had prevented her from doing something that she knew deep in her heart that she would have regretted and the young woman's logic made sense. She didn't want to force the woman she was in love with to be with her. She knew that eventually the guilt of doing something like that would have eaten at her soul. Remembering the lyrics to Kyoko's spell, she sighed. _"True love awaits..."_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: The Many Ways To Skin A Cat**_

* * *

Honestly, it never occurred to her what the punishments would be for Kana or anyone else abusing the Love Bird Potion. She really didn't think to ask about something like that, and the circumstances surrounding Sho becoming her familiar were such a rare occurrence that something like that hadn't even been recorded in the histories she'd read about witches and witchcraft. Usually familiars were very intelligent animals or spirit animals that were given a bit of a boost, due to the relationship they shared with their charge.

That was not the case with her familiar at all, and honestly in the true history it had only ever happened once before in the thousands of years of recorded history in an obscure little town, during the birth of American Colonies, a while before the Revolutionary War began. It was an unwilling familiar that had been created by three sister witches, whom had been hanged during the Salem Witch Trials. Now one would think that it was a cute little fuzzy tale to entertain children, but these witches were vile, evil creatures that indulged in child sacrifice and cannibalism. Their terrifying exploits had been buried by the coven to save face, and prevent an all out slaughter of the more innocuous witches in the area. So yes, Sho's secret would never be discovered and the other familiar was never a willing one, diametrically opposite of Sho's predicament.

Now, the reason I mention the above is because it directly correlates to the new role that Kyoko had been offered. She had the look that the casting director desired and the versatility in appearance and talent. Lory had given it to her as more of a challenge than anything. It would be a story about a pair of twin witches, one good and one evil, and she would be playing both. Filming would begin early the next year, and the production company had set its sights on filming in England, Salem Massachusetts, and a few of the local forested areas for more authenticity. They would use a few of the studio's resources to simulate the clipper ship used to transport the early settlers.

_**The Devil's Daughters**_ was the name of the film and it would be her official international debut. It wasn't completely hers _yet_, they needed to make sure she was right for the part and there would be chemistry tests with her potential cast-mates. They didn't want to throw money at something that was doomed to fail, thus the screen-tests and such. She was playing both twins. The first would be the good one. She had raven-black hair and violet eyes. The second was the evil one. She had white hair and violet eyes. The violet eyes and face being the only things the sisters shared. The story would be set up to make the audience fully believe that the good one was evil until the very end when she was executed and her evil sister walked away from the audience watching her sister's demise.

It wasn't the fairy-tale type story that Kyoko had always wanted, but it did seem to be a nice challenge to her skills as an actress, and there would only be one or two scenes where she actually had to converse with her other character. She was looking forward to shooting in London and in New England. Her furthest trek from Japan had been Guam, but to actually be truly filming overseas was an amazing thought. She had already made arrangements for Tomo so that he wouldn't have to be quarantined. Apparently one could make arrangements ahead of time in allied countries for pets so they wouldn't have to go through the arduous quarantine process, as long as their health records were in order, they had been observed by a qualified vet, and their shots were current. His anxiety went through the roof when he heard his vet tell her he would need to stay with him for the week, but he instantly calmed once he discovered that she could visit him.

"You're different..." The beautiful Siamese cat purred as she groomed her tail. "I've never heard of a stupid dog becoming a familiar." She said casually.

Sho rolled his eyes. Salina had warned him that he may be taunted. "I wasn't a dog…I was a human."

"Pfft…Whatever liar. Why would a human want to be a familiar? I think you're lying to make yourself feel special." She taunted. "You're just a spoiled pup that they gave an extra large kennel. You're only here like this because your mistress has money." She jabbed. "You're worthless."

Sho smirked and waited until she turned her back to him before he decided to show-off. The delicate little Siamese bristled in terror against the opposite side of her cage as she tried to distance herself from the small dog that was now very large and growling at her menacingly. Sho snapped his jaws one last time and chuckled. "I can protect my mistress. What can you do?" He smirked and settled comfortably in his kennel, after taking a sip of water from his favorite dish that Kyoko had left for him.

Yes, the familiars that stayed in the kennels with him during that week developed a very healthy respect for the shape-shifting witch's pup, because apparently her dog was magical too. Well, kinda. In a way he was, honestly he could do far more than any other normal familiar, he just hadn't discovered his full capacity yet.

* * *

There was only a month left before he would be able to return to Japan; however, she wouldn't be there. She would be in New York starting her filming for The Devil's Daughters. Fortunately, they had been able to spend a couple of days together in LA when she came for the table reading. The only thing that he absolutely hated about the situation was the fact that she would be filming with his cousin. He really hadn't been around the man in awhile, but from their former interactions and relations, he really couldn't imagine that Cedric could have changed very much. Kuon was worried about his woman regardless of her capabilities to protect herself or the assurances that she gave him that Tomo could watch over her properly, which led to her proving that Tomo would be sufficient protection.

The thing about Cedric Bennett is the fact that he, as most bullies do, face a point in their lives where there comes a cathartic revelation that opens their eyes, then floods their hearts and minds with profound regret. Until that night that Rick died, Cedric had never had to face consequences for any of his actions or behaviors. He never actually saw the accident. All he heard was the screeching of car tires. He panicked thinking that one of his friends had killed his cousin and immediately returned to the scene, believing that he would be witness to the death of his family member whom he'd tormented. Instead, for the first time in his life, he viewed one of the horrifyingly ugly faces of death. Rick's death had not been a neat or clean one, it had been severely traumatic. For that amount of blood to be present, his body had nearly been ripped apart by the car that had been used. His head had been split, bones had been broken and exposed, and he had nearly been eviscerated.

That night, Rick's body had died, Tina's heart and love had died, part of Kuon's soul, part of his heart, and the rest of his innocence had died, and what little innocence that Cedric had left, had also died. What also died in Cedric was his arrogance, his pride, his bigotry, and nearly every other disgusting quality that had been ingrained in him by his own mother. For many years, there hadn't been a single night that he didn't awaken, seeing himself covered in blood. No, when Rick had told Sho about haunting someone, it hadn't been Tina at all, it had been Cedric he had gone to torment. He held few hard feelings for Tina, that was just the nature of some relationships. It was Cedric whom he was educating on the finer points of regret and being a human.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: Welcome To The Masquerade**_

* * *

Due to the fact that the movie would be filmed representing the early days of the colonies and partially in England, it was requested that they practice their accents and diction constantly, so as not to cause inconsistencies when the time came to finally film; therefore, Kyoko was very close to a character similar to Setsuka Heel for her evil twin. By this time in her life, she was a fully practicing witch, she had nearly perfected her shape-shifting skills, sex-appeal and confidence oozed from her very pores, and the two important men in her life were beaming with pride. The lover and the little pup.

Kuon had voiced his worries for her during those few days they'd spent together in LA, so she and Tomo had made the decision to alleviate his anxiety by letting him in on their little secret. He'd been shocked briefly, but laughed and both her men ended up going to the local park and actually playing together. If one would have told Sho that he would enjoy spending time with Japan's number one actor at any point in his life or even loving him as a friend, in the only way a dog truly can, he would have punched them in the face or severely beaten them, but now he was happy. He'd never in his life been so happy and contented with his lot in life, and Kuon was comfortable in the knowledge that his future was well guarded.

* * *

He really couldn't help himself, she was just so captivating. She had all the qualities that he liked about a female and a few that he didn't know he liked until the moment he'd met her. So, he waited and followed the stunning Japanese female out of the lounge after the day's reading. He truly wanted to get to know her and perhaps kindle a little romance between them. After all, who could resist _**his**_ charm?

"I thought maybe we could have dinner together… You know, since I'll be your romantic interest for the filming, Kyoko." He suggested, hiding the anxiety that she was causing in him. No female had ever done that and he was curious about her.

Kyoko turned to him and languidly looked up at him, expressionlessly as she had done so many times as the Heel Imōuto. She cocked a perfectly plucked brow at him and stroked her bristling little growling dog, then smirked. "I already have a date… You are my character's romantic interest, not mine… and I prefer to keep it strictly professional, you may call me Ms. Mogami when we are not in front of the camera." She told him in a thick British accent, that was even more attractive and very convincing, not to mention somewhat intimidating.

He watched as the raven-haired beauty walked down the short hall to meet a tall, well muscled, raven-haired, green-eyed, Adonis. A shiver trailed up his spine as eyes met and the dangerous looking man wrapped the little beauty in his arms before they turned to leave.

"Ello Love. I'm feeling a bit peckish. What would you like for dinner." He heard her say to the imposing man.

For the first time in a long time, he blushed when he heard the insidious looking man's response to her. "You..." Kuon responded in a deep velvety tone, and they left with Cedric guiltily enjoying the view he had of her smooth walk and perfect little, well-toned ass. Enviously wishing that he had been the one to give that response to her, and groaning quietly about the cold shower he would need when he got home.

Honestly he'd never really thought to do any extensive research on his female co-stars in the past. Before Kyoko Mogami, all he needed to know was that they were female and pretty. He didn't care about their talent, professionalism or their personal lives. What he had witnessed in the hall, peaked his curiosity. He wanted to know who that man was, and what he found worried him. There were two males that fit this particular bill: Ren Tsuruga or Cain Heel, and judging from the imposing atmosphere, at a distance, he surmised that the male was quite possibly Cain Heel, not the gentle and polite Ren Tsuruga, regardless of the eye color. Something like that was easily changed. Not once had the thought of Kuon Hizuri ever entered his mind. He was blocked out like all the other traumatic events in one's life.

_Cain Heel, Cain Heel… What a scary guy…_ He thought as he browsed through all the information on the film Tragic Marker. _He must have met her in Japan… Hmm, his sister is pretty hot. No wonder he picked Kyoko._ He didn't even see the resemblance. _If he's that possessive over his sister, I can't even imagine what he'd be like with his girlfriend._ He groaned a little, reading the comments that an actor named Taira Murasame had made about the frightening man. No, Tragic Marker hadn't been released to the public yet, but Cain Heel's reputation preceded him. His intimidating persona was now widely known almost a year after filming had finished and scant months before the release, and Director Konoe would proudly brag about him after all was revealed at a very much later date. She had, after all, been seen escorting him from the train station in Tokyo before his filming began for Tragic Marker, so it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe that the two had met that way and were now dating. He wondered exactly what kind of personality she must have to be able to date a guy like that and not be terrified of him. To actually have a modicum of control over the large and seemingly dangerous beast.

* * *

Kuon had told her about Cedric when he'd told her about his past and his family, before she had left Tokyo for LA. Although she had no real family, she could somewhat understand Kuon's situation. After all, her own mother had pretty much treated her with a certain amount of disdain, so it wasn't a very big stretch to imagine a somewhat distant family member treating a person like that.

Kuon didn't hate Cedric, but he did harbor some pretty strong misgivings about him. How could he not? His cousin had made more than the first half of his life a living hell, but Kyoko did remind him that people change, people regret, and she told him about Chiorin. He countered her with Sho, which made the aforementioned individual shiver nervously in her lap and let out a tiny whimper.

"Kyoko…I just don't want to be around that person. Please don't say anything." It was a simple and yet very stern request.

She smiled softly and understood his position completely. She let out a small sigh and stroked Tomo to calm him. "I promise. I was just saying that people change sometimes." She glanced out thoughtfully across the patio of the small café, enjoying the sound of the surf and the smell of the beach that the restaurant occupied. "No one will find out from me or anyone I know, _Cain_." She reached across the table and gently stroked his fingers.

Yes, he was being a tad bit childish, but it was acceptable in the situation. He decided long ago that he would cross that bridge when he came to it, meeting with Cedric or working with him. He just didn't wish to deal with it at the moment and the ass had always brought out the worst in him. He didn't want to lose himself in front of Kyoko, but that was also something that he wasn't going to admit to her. He really didn't need to, she had a very perceptive hunch on the matter of what was lurking beneath Kuon's thoughts regarding his former bully.

Sho didn't need a hunch. He knew 100% of what was going on. Rick and he had discussed many things about their charges during their little sessions. In fact, he and Rick had become good friends over the months. Sho had also come to learn a great deal of what he really didn't know about Kyoko and her _real_ childhood. He would safely admit that he really didn't know her until he became her familiar. The person he knew was just something that truly she had made to please other people. She had been an actress from the moment that they met when they were very small and had only their beginning memories. He'd _**never**_ known the real Kyoko.

He could feel the anxiety and irritation roiling in the atmosphere around Kuon. He leapt from Kyoko's lap and padded to Kuon, sat before him beneath the little café table, then let out a quiet little yip, snapping Kuon out of his dark thoughts.

Kuon chuckled and lifted the small dog to his lap and apologized to him for scaring him. He smiled softly as he pet his calming little friend, mentally thanking every known god in existence for giving him his two most important people in his life. The little witch and her familiar.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: **__**Into The Arms Of Ares Goes The Goddess Of Love**_

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Salina had never told Kyoko about what she'd given to her, but instinctively the young witch knew that there was something significantly different about herself now. She wasn't certain if it was because she had found _"The Real Kyoko"_ or if it was because of that day she'd been _"awakened"_. Well, it really didn't matter. What's done cannot be undone, as the old Shakespearean quote from Macbeth goes, and she certainly would not want to go back now that she had a taste of freedom from her old stifling ways.

During those sessions with Salina, Kyoko had been warned from the very beginning to not reveal her true nature to anyone, except for those that she trusted with her life. Therefore, only Kuon and Sho knew absolutely everything and would not breath a word to another soul. Not even Salina knew the scope of what Kyoko was capable of.

Being a shape-shifting witch was not all that out-of-the-ordinary; however, having the natural ability to summon and control demons, being telekinetic, and slowly gaining control over the elements through self-study, was all **completely** out-of-the-ordinary. To be able to converse with the fae, from the beginning since she was a small child, without the summoning circle that she'd used for Tomo's transformation, was not something that just any witch could freely do either, and not a modern witch in existence had a human-turned dog as a familiar.

All of this being said, she was a little worried as she stared into the mirror at her evil sister's reflection. No, it wasn't the hair or the eyes that worried her. She couldn't have cared any less at this point if someone connected her to Setsuka Heel. What had her worried were the small henna tattoo markings that would be covered with sleeves during some of the filming. Markings that were frightfully accurate. So much so, that she suspected that the consultant for the film may have a little more knowledge of witchcraft than a normal human should.

She needed to figure out how to counteract them without being obvious or she would most certainly be revealed. At this point in her education, she had learned and was close to perfecting all of the human magic that she could. She was now under the tutelage of the fae. So Aine, her Sensei, temporarily marked her with a powerful fairy protection spell on her left breast and disguised it as a small birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon when she was told of the runes they were using for the film. This predicament also brought the promise from Aine to look into the circumstances around the origins for the information used in the film. Hopefully it was just someone using something that they'd seen in a book somewhere, and not someone with a more sinister agenda.

* * *

He'd never been led. Not in a scene and not in life, but now he had been led in every single scene they had rehearsed together. It wasn't like he couldn't keep his eyes off of the mesmerizing female, even if that was the case. Every single time he had a scene with her, it felt as though he'd been plunged into another world, like they were actually living out the events in the script.

_Hmm, her manager has the little mutt today._ He smirked at the thought. The little villain had growled and snapped at Cedric ever since he'd met her. He supposed that the saying that some pets were a good judge of character might be true. He sighed as he walked past a hall and down to the end where the vending machines were.

"_Kuon… We can't do this here."_ He heard a quite little erotic whimper in a very familiar voice. He shook his head.

_Not possible._

"_Ah… Uh... D-Don't stop, please."_ She breathed out.

"_I never intended to, Babe."_ He heard a deep masculine voice purr.

Cedric flushed at the thoughts of what was going on down that dark hallway, just beyond a couple of tall clothing racks, that contained a few of the costumes that they would be fitted for later on in the day. He shook his head of the previous thoughts. _She must have said Cain. I heard it wrong._ He blushed deeper. _Holy shit! Are they actually..? Damn, now I really will need a bathroom break._ He groaned inwardly and quickly vacated the area before they saw or heard him peeping. Peeping at the most incredibly sexy scene that he'd ever seen in his life. Sure, he'd thought she was cute, beautiful even, but now…_Whoa... She is hotter than the planet Mercury on a summer's day_.

* * *

Call him possessive, call him a bit of a playboy, call him a tiny smidgen evil, but Kuon wanted to make sure that her co-star Cedric knew exactly where he stood in Kyoko's life. It's just that he got a tiny bit carried away in the hallway and she tasted oh so delicious at the time, then one thing led to another and he couldn't resist the siren's call of her lusty erotic purr. It was something that he would have never done in the past, but now he just couldn't resist and once they got started he completely forgot where they were, and himself. She was like a mind-altering drug that he was addicted to. It may have been the not so small fact that they wouldn't see each other for a few weeks too, but thankfully she would be living with his parents for most of her filming in studio. She would only be traveling internationally for a few weeks.

He was more than a bit worried for her when she had told him about the little markings her character would have to wear, but she did let him know that for now it would be taken care of. He wondered if that would be the case when the actual filming began. He would trust her on such matters though. She was far more knowledgeable in that area than he was and she did remind him that she had Tomo-chan with her. He was forcing himself to take her word on it.

* * *

The way Kuon behaved when she was briefly around Cedric Bennett worried her. It made her wonder if they had some kind of connection and possibly not a very good one. What she wouldn't give to have a talent like Reino's during those moments. Something where she could just touch someone and know their deepest secrets. She shook her head at that thought. _Not now._ _However, something like that would have been useful a long time ago... No, perhaps not._ She definitely shook off that thought. She wouldn't be where she is now if that were the case. She would have never even entertained the thought of her mother loving her or Sho for that matter, had she been able to read their thoughts.

Kuon would tell her once he was comfortable enough. The thought that Cedric may have been part of the reason that Kuon left the US for Japan was strongly in the front of her thoughts. She made the decision to keep that relation strictly professional. Anything other than that would be dangerous to Kuon's peace of mind, considering how completely possessive he was behaving. More so, than normal. She sighed internally, thinking of some of the scenes she would have to do with that person. Hopefully Kuon didn't take it wrong. It was only acting after all. She would make certain he knew how much he meant to her before they recorded those scenes and she told him about them as a warning. She didn't want him thinking that she wanted anyone other than him. They'd worked too hard to get where they were, she was not going to toss it away over something nonexistent.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: The Tiger Has Returned. Well… Kinda.**_

* * *

The months went by and our favorite couple were able to meet off and on. There were no true problems with Kuon's former nemesis. Although, there was the little problem with the henna tattoo markings that Kyoko had to wear for the filming. Even though her fairy friend had granted a temporary talisman for them, they were still draining on her. Each day that she came in for filming, they were renewed, where the talisman was not. Aine could not figure out where the human named Tina White had gotten the idea to use them or what they actually were used for. The woman wasn't a witch, she was just a consultant and head makeup artist for the film. As far as Aine knew, the human woman was completely harmless.

* * *

Tina looked on worriedly at the unconscious female in her dressing room, covered in the runes the strange book had contained. _It wasn't supposed to be this d__rastic__._ She lamented inwardly._ How could this have happened? They were only supposed to make her worn out, tired, unwilling to continue with filming._ Yet, Kyoko had completed filming and Kuon was soon to pick her up after her last day. She was not supposed to be laying on the cold tile, comatosed.

Tina moved toward the female and was abruptly stopped by the large doberman that had been protecting her lately. "I-I just want to help her..." She tried to whimper convincingly as Sho snapped at her angrily.

_Get the fuck away from her you bitch!_ Sho growled, shuffling closer to Kyoko and laying against her sleeping body.

She'd only read about the markings in some old books. She didn't really think that they would work **that** good on her, but one works with what they have available when trying to exact punishment on the enemy. Her small moments of guilt and regret passed quickly. Her only problem now was the stupid mutt that would most likely rip her arm off if she touched Kuon's girl. _Where the hell i__s__ her little dog? He would be so much easier to deal with._

If she would have stayed in the room long enough, instead of quickly closing the door to prevent the large dog from attacking her, she would have witnessed something that even stunned Sho himself. In his panic, with his concentration focused solely on Kyoko's safety, Sho Fuwa stood upright in human form, dressed in tan leather studded pants and collar, a year's worth of tawny hair flowing down his back, with bare chest and feet, and knelt beside her. With his ability of a familiar, he was able to see that the cursed runes on her were glowing eerily through his eyes. The henna markings had not yet faded enough to be harmless.

He gently stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, and sighed. "How do you get into these messes?" He shook his head. He suspected that Tina was just waiting for him to fall asleep. He smirked. _Well, won't she be a little surprised._ _The __overly made up __h__ag__._ He picked up Kyoko's belongings, then carefully scooped her up in his arms. He then made his grand exit by flinging the door open and giving the woman a shock.

He turned to Tina in the hall. "Rick says hi bitch." He told her with a cocked brow. "By the way, if you ever touch her again… I will rip out your throat with my teeth." He growled then snapped at her as he left, as the startled woman slid to the floor in shock.

_How did he know Rick and who the hell was he?_

He needed to get her out of there, but he honestly didn't know who to turn to. Kuon wasn't supposed to pick her up for another half-hour. He walked out of the hall and into the elevator, taking it down to the lobby. As the doors opened he spied a patsy, a somewhat guilt-ridden individual that would most definitely do literally anything to get back on the good side of his mistress and his master. He chuckled thinking of that. _My, how times have changed. Well, can't let either of them see me this way._

"Hey, Bennett!" He called out, walking up to the man.

Cedric looked at the stranger carrying an unconscious Kyoko in his arms. "Wh-What happened?"

Sho glared at him, and Cedric shut up immediately. There was something oddly familiar in those eyes that demanded immediate obedience. "Call Kuon and tell him to come get her. Tell him Tina drugged her with the markings and to remove them." He told him shortly as he shifted her limp body to him. "And don't say a fucking word about me or I will hunt you down." Sho told him, walking away. He needed to find a less conspicuous place to return to his most comfortable form.

Cedric nodded stiffly. He wasn't sure who was more terrifying, Kuon or that strange guy. Wait no, definitely the half-naked guy in leather, with long hair. The look in his eyes reminded him of Kyoko's mean little dog that hated him and he certainly didn't want to experience that with a human.

Sho huffed out in relief as he regained his small canine form. He lay there for a moment on the cold tile of the secluded hall, behind a vending machine. Truly, the physical pain that his human form now caused him, would make it a talent that would be rarely used, if ever again. Now he completely understood what Salina had meant when she warned him. What he didn't know, was that his real curse had ended months ago and his heart had chosen. With time and practice, he would eventually be able to walk as a human again, with the added bonus of continuing to be a familiar. What he was now, was no longer a punishment. He was only punishing himself. Well, maybe enjoying the freedom of what he had now too, more than a little bit.

_**~xoxo~**_

Cedric stood there stunned with the young, forbidden beauty in his arms for a few moments before he'd nearly dropped her. The only thing he could think of was what Kuon would do to him if he saw him with her like this. His eyes darted around the lobby looking for somewhere to lay her and spied a small cushioned sofa for the guests and quickly lay her on it. Before he had any more time to think on it, her tiny little doberman came trotting up and yapped at him. He was so befuddled, he really didn't try and think as to how the pup had just appeared and not the larger of the two.

Cedric looked down at him, and held up his hands. "I promise, I didn't do this you little rat-dog." He said in a deceptively friendly voice. He'd heard somewhere it was the tone of voice that set the mood for a dog. Well, maybe not with this particular dog. Scratch that, with any of her dogs. Neither of them liked him.

"_No shit, asshole!"_ Sho growled. _"__You wouldn't be here if you did."_ He smirked, and tugged open her bag, then pulled out her phone and pawed it.

Cedric looked at him a little shocked. _This dog is smart._ He thought as he picked up her smart-phone and found that it had a security lock on it. He sighed out. "Come on~. How am I supposed to figure **this** out?" Thinking that it was asking for a pin number.

Sho rolled his little baby-blues, barked, and then licked Kyoko's fingers.

"Oh!" Indeed this little dog was **very** smart. It would seem that she used her fingerprint for security. "Shit!" He paused. "What do I tell him?" He looked down at Sho and watched as the little dog began licking her temporary tattoos, trying to remove them. "Ah!" He dialed the number.

"Hey Babe, I'm on my way." He heard his cousin purr into the phone and it disturbed him a little.

"Kuon… Don't hang up. Tina did something to Kyoko's henna ink and she's unconscious." He said it quickly in order to prevent any misunderstandings between him and Kuon. Things were bad enough as it was already. He didn't want to pile on any extras, since he still hadn't had the courage or the opportunity to apologize for making his life a living hell as a child and teen. He suspected that Kuon didn't tell Kyoko exactly who he was to him, otherwise she probably would have been slightly more hostile to him than the ice queen she'd been off camera. However, Sho certainly knew. He'd heard it straight from Rick that first few weeks he'd met him and became friends. Long story short, Kuon still hadn't given Kyoko the intimate details of the events of his miserable childhood, he'd only glossed it over. There were just some wounds that needed to stay closed.

"Tina? How did she..." He asked in shock and a tinge of remorse as Cedric heard the turn signal click in the background.

"She was our head makeup artist and the consultant for the body art." He explained. He wondered if this was the time or the place to say something, but thought against it. He'd made what would be considered a huge leap personally this evening, and it was a bit emotionally and mentally exhausting, to say the least. If Kuon didn't rip his arms off and beat him with them, as he so richly deserved, he would have to call Aunt Juli and arrange to make a formal apology at some point in the very near future.

Kuon sighed irritably. Kyoko had mentioned something about little fake tattoos throughout the filming and she'd even spoken to Aine a couple of times. She was the first real fairy he'd ever met, and he'd been informed by his girl that it was a great honor. He suspected there was way more to her being unconscious than just mere contamination of the henna ink. Tomo would be able to tell her everything. "Okay… Keep an eye on her. Where are you guys at?"

Cedric swallowed thickly. He really wasn't mentally prepared to face him again with his heavy conscience. "Um…" He rolled his eyes and sighed out. "We're in the front lobby of the studio. I don't see Tina anywhere so Kyoko's safe from her for now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move." He order and quickly ended the call.

Cedric groaned and carefully packed away the borrowed phone. He looked down at the little dog. "It's okay. Your master will be here in ten." He sat in front of the sofa, next to Sho and Kyoko's bag, keeping his gaze on the small lap-dog. "You aren't just for decoration, are you?"

Sho glanced at him and huffed. _What do you think asshole?_ He grumbled internally at the young man sitting on the floor next to him.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: **__**Keeping A Secret**_

* * *

"How did you find her?" Kuon asked, completely worried and focused on his fairy queen laying on the small sofa.

"I-I... didn't." Cedric sputtered out and the fur on Sho's back bristled. "I think it was some guy from another set that knew Tina. I was honestly so freaked-out seeing her like that, I didn't get a good look at him." He confessed, partially lying and partially not. Truthfully, the only thing he could remember about Sho were those icy-blue eyes that looked like they wanted to rip him limb from limb, and only tolerated him because it was convenient. Then there was the fact that he truly believed that the man had been just as he described to Kuon.

Kuon nodded, picked her up and looked back at Cedric after a contemplative sigh. "You need a ride?"

Cedric looked up at his cousin a little shocked and shook his head stiffly. "Nah, I'm fine. Besides, you need to take care of her. I don't want to be in the way." He told him after grabbing her bag and attempting to scoop up the little bitey dog following Kuon.

Kuon heard the pup growl and slightly turned. "Come on Tomo, we have to get her to Aine. She'll know what to do." He coaxed and Sho sped up to a quick trot.

Cedric watched how the pup followed, almost as if he knew exactly what Kuon was saying to him and quickly followed Kyoko's guardians. "Who's Aine?"

Kuon was silent for a moment as they reached his car. Kuon placed her in the passenger's seat and Tomo quickly jumped in the back, and centered himself in his doggy car-seat. He took Kyoko's belongings from Cedric and motioned for him to get in the backseat with Tomo through the driver's side, behind him. "I don't have time to really drop you anywhere before we reach Aine's place, but I can take you where you need to go after I know she's safe." He explained as they exited the parking lot. "How long was she part of the crew?" He asked quietly, kneading the steering-wheel until his palms became sweaty.

Cedric swallowed a little thickly. He'd pushed Kuon to the edge many times when they were younger, but this was a side of him he'd never experienced. No amount of bullying had ever induced the level of hellish murderous intent that was rolling off him. He could swear that he could actually see a thick black storm rolling off of him. "I didn't realize who she was until last week... I swear Kuon, if I had known that she was there… I would have said something. When they investigated, they found out that it was one of her boyfriends that was driving that car…" He froze a little at mentioning it. The images of everything were flooding his mind. "I swear to god, Kuon… I wish I could take it all back. I am so sorry."

Kuon could hear the distress and sincerity in his cousin's voice. A small little gruff bark quietly came out of his tiny canine friend and snapped him out of his dark thoughts, reminding him of his unconscious mate. He sighed tiredly as they sped down the Pacific Coast Highway to their destination. "Were you driving the car?"

Cedric's head popped up in confusion. "Wh-What?"

Kuon shook his head. "You know, until recently... I had the same thoughts, but lately I've developed because of someone close to me. I don't want to hold a grudge. Regardless of what we thought as children, we are still family."

"I really am sorry, Kuon." He continued. It almost reminded Kuon of the car ride with Kyoko when he'd first started speaking to her.

He chuckled inwardly, thinking of Kyoko doing a dogeza as Boh. "One apology is enough. You don't need to keep doing it. Like I said, we were both young." Cedric's eyes went a little wider and he nodded. "Ah, were here." He told him as they turned into a driveway of a property that consisted of a very cozy little home on a very large parcel of land that was mostly woods and flower gardens. "You stay in the car. I'm not sure how Aine will react to strangers, she's mostly reclusive." He warned, getting out of the car to retrieve Kyoko from the passenger's side.

"No problem." Cedric said a little absently. He was still blown away completely by Kuon easily forgiving him. He needed time to absorb what had just taken place.

_**~xoxo~**_

"_What happened? Where am I?"_ Kyoko called out into the darkness.

"I-I just want to help her…" She heard Tina whimper after Tomo growled and snapped at the woman.

Kyoko heard the door slam and lock. There was Tomo's warm body next to her, then there wasn't. She heard a rustling sound and felt Tomo move away from her.

"How do you get into these messes?" She heard in a sigh after the owner of the male voice stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. The voice sounded familiar, almost like Sho's, but deeper and more rough. It wasn't a voice close enough to mistake for Sho's. This wouldn't be the voice of a renowned singer of Japan, but there was something in it that reminded her of him when they were children and she thought that he actually cared for her like a true brother would. It was the tenderness in the voice and the scent of her rescuer. She felt her body being lifted and carried safely in someone's arms.

"Rick says hi, Bitch..." The voice growled. "By the way, if you ever touch her again… I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

Kyoko heard the woman gasp and then moments later, the ding of the elevator. She heard the conversation her savior had with Cedric, the phone call, and later the discussions between Cedric and Kuon. She also felt as Tomo diligently tried to remove the henna markings the only way he knew how. Even though it was out of his paws, he was still protecting her the best way he could.

"_My sweet little baby... you will definitely get a steak dinner when I get out of this." He'd even gone so far as to brave Tina, and find someone to take m__e__ to Cedric so he could call Kuon_. She didn't know who he had gotten, but one day she would thank him if she could. She was so proud of her little pup, that the reality of her situation completely slipped her mind.

* * *

Meeting with this woman always unsettled him. She looked entirely too much like Kyoko's former stalker, Reino and she was just so cantankerous most of the time. Not the attitude at all that one would expect from a fairy, yet an understandable attitude if one were to take into consideration that for many generations they were treated as monsters and demons.

The irritable fairy woman brusquely opened her door at the sound of Kuon's knock, ready to give an earful to any door-to-door person that dared to disturb her quiet. "What do you wa..." Her eyes went wide when she saw the worried man with Kyoko in his arms, completely unconscious. "Quickly, come in!" She flung the door wider and stepped aside. "Put her on the lounge." She gathered a few odds and ends that would assist in removing the offensive markings on Kyoko. "How long has she been like this?"

Kuon raked his fingers through his tousled dyed hair. "I'm not sure. My cousin told me that one of the crew found her and brought her to him. That was about..." He glanced at the new watch that Kyoko had bought him, to replace Rick's old watch. "about 40 minutes ago."

She looked up at him as she prepared a strange concoction to dissolve the markings. "Where's Tomo?"

Kuon looked up at her. "Ah, he's in my car. I'll go get him." He told her, rushing out to retrieve the pup, without questioning as to why she needed him. Tomo was Kyoko's familiar and protector, he didn't need to know why the little hero was needed at this point.

Cedric looked up from his phone when the passenger door opened. "Is everything alright?"

"Tomo, Aine asked for you." Kuon told him in a hurried voice, and Cedric watched the small dog leap from the car and bolt into the small house.

"He's well trained." Cedric commented.

Kuon nodded. "Sorry, I need you to wait a little longer."

Cedric nodded back. "No problem..." He held up his phone. "Already taken care of. You go do what you have to do."

"Thanks." The door shut and he watched as his cousin hurried back into the house.

Cedric sat and wondered exactly who they were visiting inside that small house. _Didn't Kuon want to take her to a doctor?_ He shook his head at that thought. Perhaps this person was Kyoko's personal doctor and Kuon brought her here to keep the police and media out of the situation for the sake of the movie. It did make sense. Tina could be easily dealt with outside of the authorities. Not in a violent way. More of a _"You'll never work in the entertainment sector again as long as you live."_ way. Something like that was far more effective as a punishment than a slap on the wrist and a ruined multi-million dollar project. This way the parties involved wouldn't be labeled as a risk either. He was impressed with Kuon's forward thinking on the matter. Kuon had certainly matured, in his honest opinion. Even he hadn't put much thought into something like that.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Curses, Foiled Again!**_

* * *

"Tell me everything." She commanded in the language that only the two in the room shared at the moment, as the fairy knelt next to his mistress, gently removing the markings little by little. It was a slow process and she would need Kuon to help her remove all of Kyoko's clothing later to get to the rest of them. Aine could clearly see that the human woman Tina had definitely meant business when dealing with Kyoko. The markings had been unnecessarily drawn on places on her body that the cameras would have never had the chance to see, there had been no true nude scenes for the movie. Only little glimpses of flesh here and there, and there had been no reason for the extensive body-art.

Seeing that Sho trusted the fae implicitly, he told her absolutely everything, including the part about his human transformation in the dressing room. She honestly didn't seem too terribly surprised about that little tidbit, and promised to keep the secret for him. It was not her place to reveal and she had heard about it happening before. After all, she was not exactly a young fairy. She had been alive in the colonies for the American one. The one that had caused a very big uproar amongst the local natives and was the subject of much of the Native American folklore in that area.

Aine sighed in resignation and frustration. She had been researching Tina ever since Kyoko had first come to her and shown her the temporary tattoos for filming and how she had been suspicious of the woman. She was painfully ordinary, except for one small detail. Well, maybe not so small. Tina had exceptionally _**bad**_ luck. It was almost as if the woman had been cursed from her teen years. Judging from the markings on Kyoko and their uncanny effectiveness, Aine suspected that the young woman had a very powerful and very old spellbook that did not belong to her, and she was dabbling in something that she had no business playing with.

Each witch's spellbook is tailor-made for that witch. Other witches can copy the spells, but they must be altered in order for them to work properly. They must be changed, even the slightest bit, to keep them from harming the user. If one is not a witch and uses them, normally they don't work unless the prior owner was very talented. If the prior owner was powerful enough, anyone that uses the spells without altering them could very well fall under some seriously nasty curses. Thus, Aine suspected, the very miserable occurrences in Tina's life until that point. It was now obvious that the book needed to be procured and protected by a witch that could deal with it.

Aine looked down at the sleeping girl and back at her familiar. She glanced up at Kuon and sighed. "I have a job for the two of you." She announced in a serious tone. "She didn't do this on her own... that Tina woman. There is a strong possibility that she is in possession of a very old grimoire, and I need for you to get it from her." She held up her hand to stop any questions for the moment. "You needn't worry, she isn't a witch. She is very, very ordinary. She won't be able to do anything to you unless you allow her to. She isn't like Kyoko at all."

Kuon grimaced. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?" He couldn't very well break into her house and steal it, and he certainly wasn't going to harm anyone to get it either.

"You only need to make sure that Tomo safely reaches the address I'm going to give you. I will instruct him on what to do. Then, you are to bring him and the book back to me." She turned to Sho. "You only need to do everything within your power... and I mean _**everything**_... to get that book. If you can avoid her, do so, but if not, I have confidence that you will know exactly what to do. Use _**all**_ of your resources, little familiar."

Kuon and Tomo both agreed to Aine's orders and accepted the slip of paper with Tina's address on it; although, Sho probably would have been able to easily get it from Rick. He wondered if Rick knew anything of these circumstances and if he didn't, what would he think about it? He couldn't exactly call for his help at the moment, Aine's home was a completely restricted area for spirits. He would have to wait until they were at the location to call for him, after they dropped Cedric off. There was no way either of them wanted him involved any further than he already was. As it stood they would probably need Aine or Kyoko to wipe his memory of the recent events, if it was possible.

* * *

Tina sat in her living room with the shades drawn and the lights out for several hours after her experience with the handsome young man that somehow knew about Rick. Over and over she repeated a phrase from her book, that she believed would work as protection. She honestly thought that she was a true witch and not some haphazard dabbler that was just repeating a sentence that was worthless to her, as far as protection went. She truly believed she was spellcasting. She didn't realize that she'd just been a tiny bit fortunate until this point, as far as no one robbing her home or breaking in a raping her in the area that she lived in. If anyone actually believed that she had anything worth stealing, they would have done it the day she moved in.

She never noticed the strangely out of place little Yellow Cardinal perched on her windowsill, peeking through a crack in her blinds. She never saw him morph into a small tawny rat and slip through a minor space between her door and the floor. She didn't see the familiar spirit that seemed to be guiding him to an exact location, and she certainly didn't see him change into a familiar, recently met man, that had carried Kyoko from her dressing room. However, she did notice him as he walked through her living room, from her bedroom, carrying a pillowcase that contained the book that he was sent to retrieve.

Tina let out a shriek of surprise when he emerged from her bedroom, and began chanting the spell she thought would curse him and kill him on the spot. Sho chuckled. "You're really stupid, aren't you?"

"I'm a witch! You better leave that book or I'll curse you to die!" She stood aggressively from her seat.

Sho laughed. "**You**… Are a plain, boring woman with no talent at all. You are _**not**_ a witch. You are **nothing**. You are average, at best. There is nothing that **you** can do to anyone. The only person you've cursed with stealing this book... is yourself." God, for how long had he wanted to say that to this woman that truly deserved those words. It felt so good making her hear it with his own tongue.

"I-I'll tell! I'll tell everyone about you!" She smirked. "I'll tell everyone that Kyoko is a witch!" She really wasn't sure about that little fact. She was just making shit up as she went along, hoping to scare him a little.

Sho took a step forward and smiled sinisterly. "Really?.. and how will you explain how you got that knowledge? Hmm, will you tell them what you did to her? I know! You'll go to the coven and tattle like a spoiled child. Wait! I know… You'll go to the police and tell them. Right?" He asked playfully. "Guess what... The coven already knows, as do others. You stealing this book and using it on someone else, has put a price on your head unless it's returned to a responsible owner. Anyone with eyes will know once the movie is released." He watched as she fell back into her seat defeatedly. He almost felt sorry for her, well almost. "Clean up your act and stop being such a selfish bitch. Accept the fact that everything that's happened to you was because you stole this book and intended to use it to harm others, then make up for it." He lectured and now knew how Kyoko had felt about him for so long. He had used magic in a way that shouldn't be, just like her. He just got off a little easier than she did, in his opinion. "Trust me, if the witch you stole this from finds you… You will know that there are punishments worse than death. You're life up to this point will be considered Paradise." He warned. "I suggest that you never dabble again, unless you would like your humanity to feel like you have hot coals under your skin with every step you take or you would be more than happy to live out your life as a rat." He scolded.

She nodded stiffly and watched as the young man walked out of her home. He really didn't need to tell her all of that, yet he did. She suspected that he knew exactly what he was talking about. Why else would he be very specific in his warning to her. It had been so long since she had taken that book from the library of its old home in Salem. She had gone there with her family, against her will, and had come across it on a tour of a house built on a plot of land that was said to belong to a trio of sisters that were executed for witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials. So, essentially she had taken the book from a museum. Fortunately for her, the coven in Salem chose not to pursue the incident. They let it go since the owner didn't make any effort to protect the grimoire and there had not been any missing children or cannibalized remains found after it was taken. They just assumed it had been a collector that had taken it or some wannabe that thought it would be cool to pretend to have. Well, they were partially right.

* * *

Kuon let out a sigh of relief when he saw his friend trotting up in his larger form with a pillowcase in his mouth. Tomo was safe and had the book. He opened the passenger's door for him and watched as he hopped into the seat, then drop the package to the floor. "Ready to go back?" He smiled and patted him on the head.

Sho nodded and collapsed on the seat, slowly going back to his small dog form. He needed a very long nap. Being human twice in one day was exhausting, especially when doing it for the first time, without practice. _At least is was less painful than the first time._ He thought as he drifted to sleep and was carefully placed in his little safety seat then fastened in by Kuon.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: The Sleeper Awakens!**_

* * *

When she finally awakened from her unwanted slumber, hours after the initial incident, she found herself being practically mauled by her lover and her familiar. Her boys had been so worried about her that entire time. During the few hours that it took to remove the temporary tattoos, she had completely forgotten to ask Kuon about the man that had taken her from her dressing room. It would later be assumed that it was just a passerby that had brought her to Cedric.

The perk to this ordeal had been the ancient spellbook placed in her care. The other perk was the no-longer strained relationship that Kuon shared with Cedric and a somewhat reunited family; however, Juli's sister chose to stay far from the Hizuri home, and Cedric had no problem with it. His mother had made his life rather difficult with her scheming and hateful behavior and he'd decided minutes after Rick's death, he wanted nothing to do with her. He still loved and cared for her, but he just didn't want her in his life in such an overbearing way. When Kuon had left for Japan, Cedric left to live with his grandfather.

The ancient tome was amazing. It not only just contained the spells and musings from the three sisters, but all of those that came before them. It was a rich tapestry of history. The oldest pages were bound carefully and written on papyrus that had been preserved through a spell. A spell that was also included in the book, one that would not need to be altered to use. There had been several of the older spells that way, mostly healing spells and spells that would only benefit others and the user. It saddened her a bit to know that the book, that had been bound in alligator skin, had been tainted with the malicious spells of the three sisters. So, Kyoko had decided that once she had gone through the book thoroughly, she would bind the pages with a spell that would keep them from prying eyes. Only the person that knew the proper release would be able to ever read the harmful information. Aine and the coven agreed, and the book would remain in Kyoko's protection until it was passed to another responsible owner. Anyone that wanted to see it or study it, was more than welcome under supervision.

The discovery of the grimoire, alerted many covens to the problem of average, non-magical people dabbling and taking things into their own hands; therefore, for safety's sake a trusted few would be appointed. One from each coven would be assigned to research anything out of the ordinary and retrieve any artifacts that could potentially cause problems. They would then hold a special council and make a decision on whether the item would be preserved or destroyed. Those were the changes that the intensity of the three sisters' spells had caused. If the book itself in the wrong hands could do damage, what would happen if it were in the right hands? It would be one of the few dangerous items that would not be destroyed, there had been too much history and helpful things in it.

* * *

A few months before the release of Kyoko's first movie, Kuon's first Hollywood movie was released. Not as Ren Tsuruga, but as Kuon Hizuri. He had long since told Kyoko everything about what had happened to bring him to Japan, and he had finally come together with his cousin and repair the damage between them. It was strange to him at first, getting to really know Cedric and both had sat down for drinks on more than one occasion to put the past behind them. Both had grown as people and as men. Both had matured beyond the street fights and explosive insults. They discovered that when it came to certain things in life, they were very similar.

Finally awards season arrived. Both Kyoko and Kuon were anxious about it; although, for vastly different reasons. Her anxiety was fitting for the occasion; his however, was for many reasons. From the moment she awakened in his arms, after having those sinister markings removed, he'd vowed to himself to ask her to marry him. Awards night was the appointed time for that. Awards night was also the night that he would find out if he felt worthy enough be his father's son. His name had been revealed in the credits of his movie, but to have that cemented on an award would be a bigger accomplishment for him personally. However, the award was not what was burning a hole in the pocket of his black silk tuxedo. It was a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring that would hopefully be placed on the finger attached to the most beautiful woman in the world to him. The very same woman that would be wearing an exclusive design of Juliena Hizuri. The dress itself on Kyoko's body made him a very insecure man, but dear lord she looked like a glorious little phoenix in all of that red silk and sparkling crystals. His mouth went dry and his pants became uncomfortable with the very low-cut back and cleavage-baring front. The dress itself was a floor-length, but it had been cut and sewn in such a way that made it look like tattered feathers separating to reveal her luxurious long legs to her hips with every step. He honestly and truly wanted to kill his mother for the night of torture he would most assuredly have to endure. After all, this was not a small affair. The world would see her in all her glory as he saw her.

_~xoxo~_

"The nominees for Best Supporting Actor are..." He heard the voice start, but heard nothing until Kyoko gasped and her eyes went wide.

"The winner is Kuon Hizuri!" His mind was in a haze and he didn't realize that they were talking about him until his table stood, congratulated him, and Kyoko hugged him fiercely, then pulled him down for a quick kiss on the cheek before shoving him in the direction of the stage.

When they announced the nominees for Best Actress, Kyoko's name was announced; however, she didn't quite make that achievement, but her film did win the award for _**Best International Feature Film**_. Although, the biggest spectacle at their table, that included family and friends, was during the break between announcements when Kuon dropped to his knees next to Kyoko and brought out the stunning, shiny new bauble and proposed to her in front of the world. She accepted with tears and a flung herself into his waiting arms. The only thing that would rival that proposal and bring even more joy to Lory Takarada and the Hizuri Clan, would be the wedding that would rival one of royalty less than a year later.

* * *

_**~fin~**_


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: The Project Of A Lifetime Achievement**_

* * *

After the many months of preparation for her latest big project, it was finally time to rest. So why were all of these people constantly pampering her and interrupting her much needed rest and relaxation? This was supposed to be the calm before the storm. The lull before the real work started. Kanae and Juli had both told her that and they were also the same people that were there every single day to quote, unquote pamper her, along with about 150 others that came to leave gifts, salutations, words of encouragement, and finally congratulations.

Kuon sank into the armchair next to his wife and sighed out in exhaustion. "Finally..."

Kyoko giggled. "I think we might get more rest at home. Don't you think?"

He chuckled. "At least they won't be able to freely come and go there."

"Well, we will have two months to get on schedule." She commented, sinking into her pillows.

"And we have all kinds of friends and family willing to help out." He smiled mischievously as he sat up and leaned towards her.

"Six weeks, Kuon..." She breathed out to the man that was now hovering above her.

He groaned and flopped onto the small bed next to her. "I know, My Queen." He kissed her gently.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…**_

"Mommy, Daddy, It's time to feed your little princes." The nurse announced as she rolled in two little hospital bassinets, each filled with a newly-born little fairy prince. One with raven hair and green eyes, and the other with shimmering blond hair and golden eyes. Kuon Hizuri, Jr. and Richard Lorence Hizuri, fraternal twins. She carefully handed one to Kyoko for feeding and another to Kuon for bonding. They would switch later.

* * *

She and her sister had waited a very long time after their punishment to be allowed the privilege of a charge. The coven were actually going to allow her and her twin to choose. She looked at her sister and at the small boys before them. It was said that they were only three years old and they were already showing skills.

KJ and Ricky stared with rapt attention at the two small dogs. Mommy said something about familiars and how they were special protectors. One was pure white and fluffy with a left blue eye and a right golden eye. The other was a solid, pure black with a left gold eye and a right blue eye. Both were very small like Tomo and both were females. Mommy's friend Salina said they were very special, just like Tomo.

KJ couldn't take his eyes off of the black one and the name Kayla popped into his mind. He startled when she bounded to him and leapt into his arms before licking his face happily while wagging her tail. He would discover later that something similar happened to Ricky, except the name Lily came to his mind. Lily hadn't been nearly as boisterous as her sister. She had been somewhat timid, as if she couldn't believe that the situation was actually real. The secrets the boys would share with their familiars would be many and although the girls were much older than Sho, they would still refer to him as Uncle Tomo.


End file.
